A Broken Life, A Broken Family
by Lonesome-Pan-Cha
Summary: Comeplete!TP! Finally finished! Done! YEAHHH!
1. Young

Broken Life  
  
By: Lonesome_Pan-Chan  
  
Chapter 1= Younger Years  
  
When they hit me, I cried.  
  
When they hit me, I cried.  
  
When they hit me, I cried.  
  
I cried... I cried... I cried,  
  
When they hit me...  
  
I cried.  
  
When I was young.  
  
I was brought up by a broken family who almost broke me...  
  
My name is Pan, and I lived most of my life in Los Angeles, California. I lived in the ghettos part of LA and went to the worst school in the district.  
  
I lived with both my parents, and 5 siblings, 3 brothers, 2 sisters. I am the oldest. My mother hated me with a passion, no mother should feel toward their child. My father was never there, and never cared, he was always out fucking some whore, with his friends, or in jail. I hated him for that. All my siblings were always just there. They couldn't leave, they were trapped, with each other. I was alone.  
  
I don't remember most of my childhood, because I made myself forget, most of it. I forgot all the cruel, hateful things my parents made me go through, because of my strong spirit and individuality.  
  
I made myself forget the time in Christmas. My mother had said she hated me at the age of 6, only because I was happy, on that holiday. I forgot the time my father came home one day extremely drunk, angry with my mother. He had beat her with such force she ended up in the hospital for 2 weeks, leaving us alone. I couldn't have helped her. I couldn't, I was too afraid of my father.  
  
I made myself forget my 7th birthday, when my mother grabbed me by the wrist pulling me hard away from my hiding place, pulling down my pants to make sure I didn't put some cushion on to lessen the pain of her belt. She had hit me over and over causing me to bruise and bleed, from various places. She had hit me that day because I had cried when I found out they had forgotten my birthday that day.  
  
I forgot the days of abuse I conflicted along with my younger siblings, when my mother tried to quit smoking. I forgot the day my mother and father both left my siblings and me closed up in our house, for 3 weeks straight, without even calling to ask if we were alright or checking on my youngest brother, who was only 6 months old and with a flue that had attacked him before they left. I forgot! I FORGOT! All those times they made me shop lift, all those times they made me go to the corner store at dark in hopes one of those night I would disappear completely. I forgot.  
  
I was a child. I forgot and forgave. But even a child could never forgive what they did to me next. Even a child could never forget the things that happened to me next. Even a child could never... I was 10. They made me do it. They made me. I was forced to... I was only 10.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Pan wake up, I got you a job," Pan's mother told her harshly graving the sleeping girl by her hand and pushing her off the bed. That was Pan's mother's way of saying 'good morning'. She left Pan's small room saying something about 'stupid worthless bitches sleeping as if they were princess'.  
  
Pan stood from the ground not saying a word. She had long black hair, dark blue eyes that seemed black, and was almost 5 feet tall. She grabbed a towel from her closet and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her last shower was three days ago, and she was beginning to smell. 'I wonder what person would hire a 10 year old,' she wondered as she striped down, and got into the shower.  
  
Pan was barely starting to develop her breast, and she has already started her period about a week ago. Pan was scared shitless when she first found her body was changing and she was bleeding. She didn't believe the bleeding was normal so she had told her mother about it. Of course her mother had just looked at her as if she were a fly she wanted to get rid off, but was stuck with. She had told Pan it was normal and to 'leave her the fuck alone'. That's what Pan usually got from her mother when she disturbed her while she was watching TV. "Put some tissue on," her mother had also told her laughing like a maniac, going back to her precious television.  
  
Pan grabbed the soap bar and began cleaning her body, once the water was warm enough. She then grabbed the shampoo bottle and found it was empty.   
  
"Ah man, how am I going to clean my hair?" she wondered looking around. "Oh I know," she said putting the bottle of shampoo, under the water. Once it was half full Pan shook it rapidly, before poring the continence in her hair. It was able to clean all her hair. After making sure she was clean Pan got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her skinny body, and went back into her room.  
  
She put on her under ware, a baggy white shirt, with baggy blue pants.ÊPan ran downstairs as her mother called her once again, yelling bloody murder. I found my mother next to a real tall woman waiting for me.  
  
"Their you are finally, go with this woman. She will show you where your going to work." Pan's mother told her glaring at her daughter silently telling Pan 'if you mess this up their is going to be hell to pay'. Pan simply looked down at her feet, following the tall woman out the door, and getting in her car, and driving off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pan looked out her window as the car came to a stop and found they stationed in front of some old tacky looking place. The woman grabbed Pan by the arm and forcefully made Pan look at her.  
  
"Look," she passed pointing towards the tacky looking place, "that's were your going to work for now on, when you go in there go straight to the back room so they could get you ready. Word of advise try to avoid the men in there when their drunk. They are real pigs," I looked at her weird, but didn't say anything. Pan got out the car and waited to see if the woman had to tell her anything else. "Oh yeah, your mother told me I don't need to waste my time picking you up, so your going to find your own way home, alright that's all now get away from the car I'm leaving," she told Pan checking her make-up in the mirror, before driving off.  
  
Pan watched her go, vaguely hearing the woman call back 'tough luck kid', before turning on a street and disappearing from Pan's sight. Pan turned towards the place where she was suppose to work at and walked towards it, feeling hesitant.  
  
Once Pan was inside she wanted to puke. Their was a dancing table in the middle of the room, and on it was a half naked woman being groped by all this men who didn't even notice Pan at all. Pan quickly walked pass them across many tables to the back. She walked in the back room finding the dressing rooms containing many women getting dressed.  
  
'Okay now who do I have to talk to about getting ready?' Pan asked herself looking around. Spotting a short plump woman helping the girls with their clothing and make-up, she walked towards the woman.  
  
"Excuse me ma'm I'm new here and I don't know what I have to do," Pan said politely to the woman hoping she would help her. The plump woman looked up at her and signaled to her to follow. Pan did and was taken to some dressing rooms.  
  
"Here" she said giving Pan some clothes and walking right outside the room."Put those on and come back to the make-up rooms, so I can make you look a little older," she said from outside the room, before leaving.  
  
Pan looked down at the clothes she was suppose to wear, and stood dumb struck, at how revealing they were. She sighed remembering how her mother had looked at her, before she left the house. She would have to wear them.  
  
Looking herself over in the full length mirror, making a mental note to next time bring something to cover up or something. Pan was wearing black leather short shorts, that were too shiny and but short. Pan was giving a push up bra, which made her look as if she was more develop. Her blouse reveled her stomach. Her shirt was tide around her neck, and left her back naked. To make things worse for Pan the blouse was pink. Pan's most hated color  
  
Pan wasn't use to wearing anything else but a huge T-shirt, baggy pants, and some tennis shoes. Pan walked out the dressing rooms and back to the previous room, finding the plump woman calling her over.  
  
"Come, come, and sit I'll be done in about 15 minute. After I'm finished here go to the kitchens, your going to work with Marron, a blond, in serving the men there drinks and such," she said quickly sitting Pan down, and getting to work. Pan only assumed she was the boss because of the way she told everyone what to do.  
  
Once the woman was done about 15 minutes later, Pan looked in the mirror and found a woman instead of a child looking back at her. She wanted to cry, but didn't. Pan looked away from her reflection and stood from her seat heading towards the kitchens. Pan walked quickly pass the men, who for some reason this time the noticed her, and began cat calling her. Finally Pan arrived at the kitchens and found the blond sitting around doing her nails.  
  
"What yah want," she asked Pan in an annoying voice chewing her gun, and making Pan want to cover her ears, and do something, anything!  
  
"Are you Moran, I mean are you Marron," I asked correcting my mistake, quickly but a little too late because she noticed.  
  
"You know what bitch you don't know me so why the fuck are you calling me Moran?" She asked advancing on Pan angrily, ready to fight. Pan didn't back off, already use to people advancing on her before naming her parents.  
  
"Ladies to work!" called the woman from the door glaring at both of them, before leaving. Marron glared at Pan for a while before graving drinks and leaving to deliver them. Pan did the same.  
  
The day finally ended, and for that Pan was very grateful, because all the time she'd been working Marron hissed hateful things her way, trying to trip her once in a while.  
  
As Pan walked out the back rooms she found herself in front of her father who was beyond drunk. He also was staring at her strangely before striding over to her and dragging her out the building.  
  
"What are you doing father, did you come to pick me up?" Pan asked very confused and terrified of her father because he was drunk, and nothing good came when he was. Pan began to struggle, and dropped herself on the ground making it harder to drag her.  
  
Her father hit her and pulled her by the hair hard, hearing something rip. Pan's head began to hurt more, and more as her father dragged her to the back of the alley with her kicking and screaming. No one came and helped Pan. sure it was dark, but people could still see as her father dragged her away towards the darkness of and alley.  
  
"Please, please let me go father, please I didn't do anything wrong please let me go," Pan pleaded sobbing as her father finally threw her against the wall, next to some dumpsters. "Why are you doing this to me father I haven't done anything wrong, please just let me go home," Pan pleaded earning a good 6 slaps in the face.  
  
"Shut.the.fuck.up" Pan's father growled hitting her. He began to grope Pan ruffly, in many unholy places. Pan began to scream more hysterical, and cried more than ever, feeling her father touch her like he was. It wasn't right. "Stop struggling you fucking bitch," Pan's father said angrily graving both Pan's hands and pinning her up against the wall with immense strength.  
  
Pan's father ripped Pan's shirt in half, revealing her white bra. Pan screamed, and cried, for her father to please stop. He took off his belt and started hitting Pan with it over and over while struggling to take off his pants and Pan's.  
  
After a while Pan was in shock she couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't do anything, but watch and sob. Until the immense pain of her father's blows made her welcome the darkness once it came to get her. She didn't get to see if her father got to take her virginity. She just wondered why no one came to help her when she had screamed, loader than she ever screamed before.  
  
She knew many people had seen and heard her. They were near the street. But still no one came, maybe they were afraid. Maybe they didn't care. All Pan knew was no one helped her, as she faded into unconsciousness. The pain her father was inflicting on her with his fist and belt were too much to handle and she fainted. She was relived when darkness did overcome her. She accepted it with open arms, not feeling pain anymore. Just emptiness.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
From time to time I still wonder why no one helped me that that day. I had screamed myself horse pleading, begging, for someone to come and help me. To make my father stop abusing me. It was as if I was invisible. Which I was for the next year after the incident. I cried away all my emotions until I had none. I cried away all the happiness in my body. All that was left was a girl with locked tight emotions. Never again did I take crap from anyone, especially my parents. I hated the world. As I believed the world hated me.  
  
I didn't get raped if that's what your thinking. Fortunately my father fell asleep before he raped me, he was that stoned. That night changed me, it changed me I believed forever. But I also believe someone or something may make me forget. I'm sure of it. But till then I will remain as I became, and only wish to try and forget. Someday. I might. Maybe.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
When they hit me, I didn't cry.  
  
When they hit me, I didn't cry.  
  
When they hit me, I didn't cry.  
  
I didn't cry... I didn't cry... I didn't cry,  
  
When they hit me...  
  
I didn't cry.  
  
When I grew.  
  
Author Notes: Alright, if anyone have any misunderstandings about this fanfic, just ask me while reviewing, aight...Special thanx to FightingWarrior_Panny for her help...thanx girl! 


	2. Grew

AUTHOR NOTES: I answered any question on the bottom. ***************************************************** Broken Life By: Lonesome_Pan-Chan  
  
Chapter 2 = Teenage Years  
  
They wanted me, I didn't.  
  
They wanted me, I didn't.  
  
They wanted me, I didn't.  
  
I didn't... I didn't... I didn't,  
  
They wanted me...  
  
I didn't.  
  
When I was lost.  
  
I managed to get over, what my father did to me. But it ruined me. I... I changed. I wasn't the innocent little Panny, everyone once knew. No. I was Pan. The Pan who wanted nothing more, than to cause people pain. Mainly the people who caused me pain, and that made me hate.  
  
I picked up Kick Boxing, when I turned 11. Wanting to relieve all my anger and rage on someone, anyone. I participated in around 37 fights that whole year, on the street where I met my first best friend, Mike.  
  
He was watching one fight in particular, in where a conceited bitch from my neighborhood tripped me and spit down on me. I would have left the tripping action go, I could have just convinced myself it was an accident. But... She made her own reservations on a hospital bed, when she spit down at me. That piece of saliva that rolled down my temples to my cheek was her sentence, her guarantee that she would go through intense pain. Poor bitch, Mike was the one who stopped me from killing her ass. I had been punching her so savagely, she had fainted before Mike managed to get me off of her.  
  
He had heard the police coming I guess, so he had pulled me over his shoulder, as I was struggling in his hold, and ran like a mother fucker. Away from the still bitch, on the middle of the street floor. He had managed to barely pull me off of her. I still make fun of him for it. I at the time was too angry, to know what was happening, but the basics. A guy I didn't even know, had pulled me up, and away from the bitch, carrying me off to gods knows where, seeing many other neighborhood kids where also running along side us turning in different directions, away from something, making a lot of noise.  
  
You know I panicked. Struggling in his grasp harder than ever, until he pulled me in an abandoned building, putting me down covering my mouth.  
  
"Shut up, you don't want to be sent to a fucking teen jail," he hissed urgently, keeping my mouth covered, peering out the window. I was confused until I remembered the fight.  
  
I pulled his hand away from my mouth angrily, moving away from him. I looked out the window seeing many copers in the area, wiping out every chance I had in getting out the building. I sent a direct glare at Mike and sitting down on the opposite wall from him, not fully trusting him at all.  
  
He looked around 13 or 14 years old, and for girls that where all into guys, like on TV, and couldn't live without them, he was really attractive. Not that I liked girls, but I had a no guy thing since what my father tried to do to me. Which was about to change.  
  
When he made sure the coppers were gone he sat down next to me. I moved away from him suspicious. He glanced at me for a second making sure I wouldn't attack, I laughed at that.  
  
"So, what's a teen jail?" I asked remembering what he had told me earlier. "Cause I never heard of it," I added watching him shrug.  
  
"It's like a Juvenile Detention Center, for trouble makers under age," he said digging in his pockets for something. "That shit is worse than here, you fight in their the'll put you in Iso terms for Isolation, or something. No light, No sound, nothing, except when they bring in the food, which sucks," he finished finding a chocolate bar in his pockets. "Want some," he offered me the bar.  
  
I hadn't eaten for about 17 hours and I was real hungry, so I accepted his offering gratefully. We had eaten the chocolate in silence. "Why did you help me?" I asked suddenly, out of no where. He seemed to be surprise because next thing I know I'm hitting his back, trying to help him breath as he seemed to be choking, on the chocolate bar.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at me surprise, "well...umm I dunno, I guess because you didn't seem to hear the police coming, and your a good fighter, my older bro took me to see you fight in that competition two weeks ago before he got sent to the teen jail." He had said very rapidly turning pink in the face, I raised an eye brow and shrugged it off thinking he was real weird.  
  
I had won the competition he had been referring to. The people fighting me at the competition were beyond weak. I found Mike was a boxer at a near by gym and was in a gang, his brother had started it, I guess. He had offered me to go in boxing, and the gang, but I didn't accept his proposition, in becoming a boxer yet. He had understood and said that the gang wasn't at all bad. That they just hung out, like a pack of friends, which they were. I accepted then to join his little gang. We became friends after that.  
  
He went to my competitions for the next two years, and I got to meet some of his friends. They all seemed cool with me.  
  
When I was near 14, I decided to get in boxing since Kick Boxing was beginning to get boring. I had won all the competitions I entered, and no one seemed able to challenge me. Mike made sure I didn't have to pay for classes in boxing, which I didn't even need. In my opinion.  
  
After like a few months when I turned 14 finally, I got my own coach. I offered to pay him but he didn't accept my money, I found out later why.  
  
My coach was always there like my friends Mike, Jack, John, and Elijah. They were always cheering me on, on my sparring sessions. My couch knew. He knew about my parents. He knew about my family. I was furious when he told me he did. I told him I didn't want his pity, that I wasn't one of those people that would take shit from no one. He had shook his head telling me he wasn't helping me because of pity that he was only doing it because he saw a lot of talent and potential in me. He had no reason to lie to me so... I believed.  
  
At home things just went from bad to worse, with my parents. I didn't care. They would hit me for getting home late from the gym around 8. I didn't care, and they didn't know.  
  
I would wake up every morning at 6, and get ready for school. I would leave home 15 minutes later to get together with my friends and walk to school. Did I mention I was a total tomboy, and all my friends where guys? Well yeah they were. We would sometimes stop and eat at this little fast food place in the morning and get to school 5 minutes late. We were always late.  
  
First break all of us would sit around and make fun of different things. For example our Dean, who always had his hand up his ass trying to pull out something or whatever was up their. The first time we saw him doing that shit, we had laughed our heads off, but after a while it wasn't funny anymore just disgusting. We would only make remarks like 'he has something up his ass' or 'run away it's Rakichi', when he was an ass to us. Which was always.  
  
Lunch was also a lot of fun like first break, but better. We would either go out and eat at a fast food place, or go in the cafeteria and terrorize the poor lunch lady, and infuriate even more the angry janitor. We were a wild group of teens.  
  
After school Jack and John would go to after school activities, and meet us at the gym later. Mike, Elijah and I would go finish up our homework real quick at the library. Then go and hang around somewhere, trying to stay out of trouble.  
  
We would head out to the gym to train at around 5 to get a good three hours of training, before we went home. This schedule was the only reason I never thought about drugs, and alcohol. I was too busy. I never liked smoking and never even thought about suicide. I wasn't that weak, as to kill myself.  
  
I was in Mike's small gang, it was only the group, and some other boxers from the gym. We would meet up in the gym and go out on Saturdays and Sundays, if they wanted to. Most did.  
  
One day on June 13 to be exact, I was made by all my guy friends to go to the gym right after school that day. At the gym they surprised me with a huge birthday party. I had forgotten that day was my birthday, no one ever celebrated my birthday, and here were my friends celebrating mine. That day I loved my life. That day I didn't feel the world against me. That day I was alive.  
  
They had decorated the whole gym and had got a good DJ. I received many presents and a huge cake. At first I didn't thinks it was all for me. Heck! I began singing 'Happy Birthday' when I heard someone begin singing it. I was for once really truly happy, and it was all thanks to my friends, my gang and my family.  
  
Most people would say a gang is bad. Well that may be true but the gang I was in wasn't violent, we just looked after each other, and get into fights only for protection.  
  
I had asked them how they could afford all the decorations, cake, and DJ. They had responded that they had been saving up for two months, knowing it was my 15th birthday, because Mike remembered when I one's told him. I was shocked. They managed to save up the money successfully without spending it, and Mike remembered my birthday. I felt real special. The party lasted till 1 in the morning until the neighboring homes called the police on us. I was 15. I was growing up and I was believing in life.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
A few weeks later after my birthday I stopped going to school, and boxing all together. I didn't see my friends. I didn't see anyone. My parents had locked me in the basement for getting in the way when my mother was hitting one of my younger brother brutally. I had just gotten home from the gym, and heard my little brother's cries screaming out every time my mother hit him with, the cord. The one she always saved up for me. The thing she hit me with, all the time.  
  
I had heard him screaming for my mom to please stop hurting him, to please stop and he was sorry he got in her way. I was seeding with boiling anger, blowing up inside me as I found my mother, over my cowering brother's body hitting him, over and over. I took three quick strides reaching her quickly, and pushing her full force down and away from my brother. He cried in happiness as to be saved, and ran upstairs, when I pushed him away from me. I was too angry to console him.  
  
I was full of fury, and screamed at my mother who had now stood from her position on the ground and faced me. I screamed at her with all the lung power I had, with all the passion of hate I could contort, and with all my strength in my movements. Warning her, telling her, and asking her, why. I asked her why she didn't just take out her anger out on me, like she always did. I asked her why she hated us, and why she wanted to bring us down with her. I told her it was her fault marrying my father, and having us, which she referred to as a mistake. Then I warned her. If she ever dared touch my brothers and sisters ever again, I would fuck her up.  
  
She had tried to hit me with the cord, but I pushed her ruffly away from me. That's when I felt pain, and fell forward. Someone had hit me in the back of my neck, nearly knocking me unconscious, but I stayed awake long enough, to understand who had hit me. It had been my father.  
  
He had decided to go home that day of all days.   
  
I was thrown down the basement stairs breaking my wrist, and bruising and cutting many other places. Its a good thing I had passed out before, because I don't believe I would have been able to handle so much pain. I awoke the next day, hearing people walking over me, which I presumed was my 'lovable' parents. Picking myself up from the ground slowly, feeling the immense pain in my wrist and finding more than one little cut and bruise.  
  
All the time I was stuck down in the basement, I heard my younger sibling scream, cry and plead for my mother to stop hitting them. I had cried, screaming through the door telling her to stop, to please stop, and that she could hit me better. I couldn't handle hearing my younger siblings scream for their older sister, to save them, to protect them, to please make the pain go away. I had hide in a corner trying to block out the screams, of my brothers and sisters, to try and think happy thoughts, to cry my sorrow.   
  
It lasted 3 weeks. My mother wouldn't let my brothers leave the house to school, because she wanted me to suffer, in hearing their pain. She used my only weakness against me, and by doing this she almost made me go insane. I promised myself that when I got out I would get them away from here, and take them to a better place, a better family, away from the people who show their love with violent fists.  
  
My oldest of siblings who was 12 let me out, when my mother finally left the house. She told me that our youngest sister was real sick and needed medical treatment. I went to see her and was struck in the heart with a sharp pang, as I found all my brothers and sisters. My youngest sister was real sick, and my other siblings had many cuts and bruises. That when I put my promise to work... I packed our bags.  
  
We left the house about 15 minutes later, not having much to pack. Heading out the house towards one of my close friends'. She acted more of a mother than my friend, because she cared about me a lot and knew what I was going through. Her house was a little ways far from my parent's house but that was only better because my parents wouldn't find us. If they tried looking for us, which I dout.  
  
I carried my youngest sister in my arms keeping her close to me, afraid she will get cold. It was my fault they had all gotten beat. It was my fault, and I will never believe other wise. I needed to get my family to someone who cares, and as far away from me and my parents, which will only cause them pain. I needed them to become more in life, and not be tainted by a broken family, as I was. They will change the meaning of our last name, and become more than they have ever dreamed to be. I will make that happen no matter what.  
  
We walked for about 4 hours, not stopping in fear of being out too late at night. We needed to get to my friends home quickly, I called her Nanna, but her real name was Mrs.Bianka Joname.  
  
We finally arrived at her home at around 6, and it was beginning to get dark. She greeted us happily, being so lonely after her husband died, leaving her alone and childless. Once she saw in the condition we were all in, she quickly made us go in, without asking questions. She had already figure what happen when she saw our condition.  
  
When we sat in her huge living room she fixed all my brother's and sister's injuries, leaving only my sister in my arms, and myself. My wrist by now was a beep color of purple and red. I didn't care, I didn't care if they cut the shit off, all I cared about now was the sick infant in my arms. Nanne tried to help me with my wrist first but I refuged angrily, saying my sister was of higher priority, at the time being.  
  
After a while of trying to convince me to let her take a look at my wrist, she finally gave up and took my sister away from me. When she saw my sister, she paled. Graving her coat from a hanger, she told me she was taking us all to the hospital that instant for a check up. I refuged not wanting to waste anytime on me, it wasn't worth it. My siblings were the ones that needed it.  
  
I apologized but I told her I needed to get back home. She forbade me from leaving back but I had to tell her, I couldn't stay. All my parents wanted was a person they could beat on, and I was used to it, so it made sense for me to go back and keep her away from my siblings. Nanna cried. She told me that I had to stay or at least go with her to the hospital, and get all my bruises, cut, and wrist get checked on. I got tired. I really needed to go, I didn't want to fight, and it was getting late for me to be out, so I agreed to go to the hospital with her, and leave the next morning.  
  
They tried to stop me, I wouldn't.  
  
They tried to stop me, I wouldn't.  
  
They tried to stop me, I wouldn't.  
  
They tried... They tried... They tried,  
  
I wouldn't...  
  
When I was weak.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Author Notes:Thanx for the peeps gangster enough to have reviewed my first chapter, which were:  
  
- sara-lumholdt2000   
  
- Battousai Luver  
  
- jenn323j  
  
- FightingWarrior-Panny  
  
Questions Asked:  
  
Is this a real story?  
  
This story is a 100% real, but it didn't only happen to me, it happened to my whole family. It's a story of my family, and the reason we are real close. Simpler explanation, is all the different events that I write about did happen in real life, but to different people in my family.  
  
Author Notes 2: next chapter Pan is going to meet Trunks...Oh and something will happen to Pan , and both her parents, stay tuned..:) 


	3. Free

Broken Life By: Lonesome_Pan-Chan  
  
Chapter 3 = Free  
  
I had sneaked out the next morning, not wanting to confront Nanna at all. She would probably want to know where I was going, and try to stop me. Which she probably would succeed in. I had a soft spot for her, as I did my siblings. I had left a note outside her room door, explaining to her I had left, and asking her to protect my family. I would call weekly, and find out what is happening.  
  
I left Nanna's house with a casted hand, and an aching heart. It hurt leaving my brothers like this, but I had promised myself they wouldn't get hurt, and they won't. Walking away from Nanna's house, I began thinking 'what will my parents, do to me this time'. I laughed at myself for asking myself a stupid question.  
  
First they would probably ask me, how I got out the basement. Then beat me half to death, having their usual disgusting fun. I won't cry, and I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing their hurting me physically. This would go on for about a week before they ask about the where abouts of my brothers. Which I will never answer, giving them another reason to beat me.  
  
I smiled sadly, seeing my 'home' come closer to site. 'Home sweet home' I had taught stopping in my tracks feeling something like dread, fill my stomach. Something was wrong here, I looked around the neighborhood, not seeing anyone.   
  
A shiver went through my body, making bumps appear on my arms. I didn't want to go to that house, but I had to stay and make sure they won't find my siblings.   
  
I saw my house door fly open making a load crashing noise. A male figure came flying out, and running away in the opposite direction of where I stand. I then saw my father's figure running out also, he seemed to spot me, because he turns away from the fleeting figure, and comes in my direction. I stepped back unwillingly, as I saw him glaring daggers at me. I heard my mother's screams, saying she hated her life.  
  
I kept taking many rapid steps back, feeling my stomach turn, and my body shake uncontrollably. 'How had he seen me, if I was two blocks away from the house' I thought looking behind me and around to see if anyone was around to help me. No one. Absolutely no one was in site. Had they fled when they heard my mother's screams of anger. Had they feared to witness anything they have turned their heads on for so long, not wanting to get involved. 'Cowards' I thought stopping in my tracks, looking at my father's nearing figure, and hearing my mother's angered screaming.  
  
This was my life and I cannot change that. I smiled once again sadly, feeling my body become numb, and motionless. My father saw my smile, and I saw his fist clench tighter. Looking around once more, hoping beyond hope this wasn't my life, hoping someone will help me, hoping I will live at lease one more day to say thank you to all my friends.  
  
As I looked back to my father, I saw his fist being pulled back, and coming towards my face in slow motion, until it connected with my cheek. I fell down hard, already feeling my cheek swell and bruise. I didn't make to get up, which for some reason angered him even more. He pulled me up by my hair, pulling hard enough to making me feel real dizzy, and give me a huge head-ache. I always hated, when people pulled or touched my hair. I also didn't like when people hit me in the face. I would just snapped I guess, because when he began pulling me to the house. My hell hole. I didn't want this to be my life, I didn't want to live with the people who hated me. I didn't want to.  
  
I struggled, pulling with all my strength away from the house. I kicked him in the shins making him growl, losing his grip on my hair, sending me down on the floor once again. I stood quickly, and prepared to run when he hit me again. This time on the back, and sending me down on the ground. I heard an unfamiliar girl scream, and running foots coming over to where my father and I were having out little fight. I didn't care, I couldn't think. I stood from the ground facing my father, before he took a swing at me once again.   
  
I moved out the way, my head hurting so much and I felt dizzy as I moved quickly, but I ignored it. I heard the girl's screams saying something. I didn't care. I could still hear the rapid foot steps heading towards us, they seemed so far. I didn't care. I felt power go through my body, I felt all my anger, all my hatred, everything in me that hated this life blow up full force.  
  
Imoved quickly, punching him square in the nose, trowing him down hard. I sprung on top of him, punching him hard over and over, until he trough me off. I was going to jump him again but he hit me hard keeping me down. He began punching me, I didn't cry out.   
  
I felt him being ripped away from on top my body, by something. I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't want to see my life, I refused. I felt delicate hands pull me up from the shoulders, bringing me in an embrace. I was shocked and felt numb. Who would be hugging me, my mother hated me and I didn't have any girl friends. No one ever hugged me. It felt so alien to me, making me feel uncomfortable.  
  
Willing myself to open my eyes, I saw a blurry face looking down at me. She seemed to be scared by the way she held me tightly, and she seemed to be crying, because of the way she was breathing. I pushed her away gently, not knowing who she was and what she was crying about. Looking over to see where my father was at, I found him fighting with a young man, I have never seen around here before.  
  
Standing up from where I sat, I quickly made my way to help the man helping me, it seems. I grabbed my father from behind keeping him in an arm lock. The guy that had helped me was surprise it seems, at seeing me up from the expression on his face. I heard another scream and recognized this one. It was my mother.  
  
"Pan! Let your father go and get in the house now," my mom commanded. I threw my father to the ground, turning to my mother.  
  
"No, I will not go into that hell hole ever again," I snarled walking backwards away from her fearing. I would never say this but my mother terrified me more than my father. The reason is my mother would kill me in a saber state, unlike my father who would only be able to kill me when he 's drunk. I bumped into a hard chest, who caught my shoulders holding me in place. Looking up quickly I found my father's smirking face.  
  
"Panny, you have been a bad girl while I have been away. So I have decided to stick around home a while, to see to it that you behave," he said in my ear huskily. I struggled in his grasp, HE WAS DRUNK!?  
  
"Let me go, you bastard I'll never give you anything," I screamed trying to get away from him before I felt a sharp knife, on my lower back to the side. I stopped moving, and dropped my head in defeat.  
  
"Let her go," I heard the girl that had saved me say, angrily. I smiled she didn't know me and she was helping me. 'She must be new around here,' I had thought.  
  
My mother had already made her way over to were we where, and slapped me hard across my face turning my face to the side. My cheek was already burning, and with that slap, it was now stinging badly. I turned my face back to her's and smiled. She slapped me again, and again.  
  
The girl was now pleading for her to let me go and leave me alone. I didn't want her or the man to be witness of this violent act. But their was nothing I could do to stop my mother, when my father had such a tight hold on me.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch" he said to the girl that was trying to bargain with him it seemed, to let me go. That's when he made his mistake. He had turned half his body away from me, letting go of one of my hand, and retracting the knife, from my side. Swinging my fist I punched my mother for the first time in my life, sending her flying to the floor. I then swung my leg to try and trip him, and succeeding. But he fell on top of me, nearly crushing me.  
  
I couldn't breath, and so I panicked. Scratching, and punching him trying to get him off of me, but it didn't work. I saw him looking down at me, smiling a disgusting smile. Leaning down to my ear he whispered, "this reminds me off that time in the alley, when I almost had you". He said before being pulled up ruffly off of me and struck hard on the face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
It was no use, I cried. I curled up into a ball and cried. It was all too much, that day my father had tried to take my virginity on purpose. I felt the girl come to my side and gasp.  
  
"Trunks she's hurt, Oh my god Trunks she's bleeding a lot," she said humidly, trying to make me look at her, so she could check where the injury was. When I moved my stomach, gave me a sharp pain, making me cry out. The girl brought out her cell phone and dilled something.  
  
I saw the man, Trunks come to my opposite side, trying to talk to me to stay with him. I looked at him like he was stupid, and coughed up blood. I looked to where my mother was suppose to be, and found her running away, and disappearing. My father was on the ground, a little ways away from myself.   
  
I heard many sirens, and cars coming to my street. I saw people coming out of their houses to watch. I heard the girl holding me sob, I saw Trunks screaming at all the people who just now came out. I found myself feeling weak, and looking up to the sky. I watched the sky filling with gray clouds, and I saw the first rain drop fall on my face. Before I fell unconscious, I thought, 'I knew this life wasn't mine.'  
  
**********************************  
  
I awoke a few days later. Finding I was in a hospital bed with a police guard sitting next to my bed, unaware of my consciousness. I hadn't wanted to talk to anyone at that time, because I knew what they would ask. So, I pretended to still be asleep.  
  
"When is the girl going to wake up, doctor?" asked the guard next to myself. I heard the doctor sit on the other side of my bed checking the life machines next to me.  
  
"I can't say," he passed taking hold of my hand and checking my pulse. "She should have already woken up, but maybe she just doesn't want to wake up to her life. I've have had children like her in here before, and I feel sorry for them all." He said softly putting my hand down gently.  
  
I don't know how to describe my feelings them, maybe I felt anger for being treated with pity. Maybe it was embarrassment for being put in the category of an abuse child. I don't know but all I wanted was to get out of that hospital as soon as possible, without being asked any questions, without fighting.  
  
I felt them both leave my side going outside, when I finally opened my eyes. I pulled the bed sheets off my body and realizing I was only wearing my underwear. 'Shit were's my stuff,' I thought keeping the sheets close to my body as I stood from the bed.  
  
After a few minutes of looking I found some doctor clothes, and shoes. Putting them on quickly I walked to the door looking out for to check if anyone was there. I was surprise when I didn't see anyone paying attention to me, so I walked right out the room and to the elevators.  
  
When the elevator finally opened I was knocked down by someone, who seemed to be in a hurry. Angry and hurt I stood up painfully feeling my stab wound reopen, I looked to the retreating figure who had knocked me down. I was shocked when I saw purple hair walking quickly in the direction of where my room was.  
  
I felt someone helping me up and apologizing for her brother's rudeness. I snapped out off my shock looking at the girl who I believe didn't even look at me properly, to notice I was the one they had rescued. She was the same one who had helped me, I knew because of her blue hair.  
  
"Well I'm surprise they didn't just leave me and my father alone when they saw us fighting, oh well hope their not too disappointed when they find me gone." I mumbled softly, getting in the elevator, and pressing the lobby button. That's when I heard hurried steps towards the elevator, and a male voice yelling to hold it. 'Shit Close Close they already found me gone!!! Damn thing CLOSE!!!' I thought pressing the close button several times.  
  
Just as it was closing the purple haired man was in front of the elevator. He couldn't open the door because it was too late, but he did have a good amount of space between the two door to have eye contact with me. 'Damn' I thought, he knows I'm going down to the lobby.  
  
"Great this is just great, I'm going to get caught and questioned," I thought pressing the 'STOP' button. 'Well I'm not going let them catch me so easily,' I had thought pressing floor 4. When the doors opened I got out looking around for the emergency exit doors. I smiled at myself, as I found the doors ahead of me and realizing for the first time since I had woken up that I was free from my parents, and that I was acting like a child running away from the people looking for me, like hiding seek.  
  
I walked straight ahead towards the door making sure no one was looking at me, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked in a room and found a young girl watching me sadly. She looked so lonely, and she seemed to be calling me to keep her company. I sighed, knowing full well my weakness for children will get me caught. I looked at the exit doors one last time before turning away from them, and going to the little girl.  
  
Sitting next to her I looked at her smiling warmly. She smiled back but her eyes were still sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly, watching her closely. She moved a little like if feeling awkward and answered my question.  
  
"I have no parents," she told me equally as soft, her eyes filling with unshed tears. " I have no brothers or sisters, and I'm not wanted by my only aunt, and I'm going to an orphanage in a few days," she said casting her eyes downward avoiding mine.  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I remained quiet thinking. I subconsciously grabbed her hand giving her an understanding and supportive squeeze. I didn't know how to help her at all, I would take her with me but how would I support a 7 year old child without money, food or shelter.  
  
"Well you know what, I think you'll be way more happier at the orphanage than with your mean, old, stinky aunt, and you'll have many kids your age to play with. Also I'll visit, and make sure everyone's treating you right. Think of me as your older sister, and when you get adopted I'll see that you'll be happy with your new family. Would you like that?" I asked looking at her sincerely wanting to help her situation. She nodded smiling at me thankfully. "What's your name anyway?" I asked realizing I didn't know her name.  
  
"I'm Snow, what's your name?" she asked with higher spirit.  
  
"I'm Pan, Panny, Pan-Chan, P.P.," I smiled when she laughed at my last nickname, I knew she would, I decided to play, "what are you laughing at?" watching her as she pointed at me still giggling.  
  
"You said your name was P.P," she giggled. I smiled at her and stood up when a nurse entered the room.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked me, as said a silent goodbye to Snow.  
  
"I'm...I'm a friend of Snow here, she was feeling lonely so I came in to keep her company," I said not wanting her to know my name just as a precaution.  
  
"Oh, she's fine now I'm going to stay with her," the nurse told me giving me her back. I stuck out my tongue at her in a childish manner, making Snow try to hold in her giggles, before I waved at her and walked out the door.  
  
I walked to the front desk wanting to know where Snow was going to be sent. It took me a few minutes in discovering where she was going to be sent, when an announcement came on the intercom , informing all staff to be on the look out for an escaped patient wearing doctor clothes. I laughed out load they were making sound like a criminal. Unfortunately my laughed captured everyone in the information desk to look at me suspiciously.  
  
I walked away from them quickly, hearing them whispering something about me but I couldn't hear. I made it to the emergency doors, and managed to get out, but I had forgotten that an emergency door always turns on the alarm. So I ran for it. Running down the steps quickly, I jumped the last few steps. I heard people run behind me and getting close. My stab would began to bleed worse, and I felt the blood drip down to my pants.  
  
I looked back when I didn't hear the running steps behind me and found that no one had been after me. It had only been the security guards calming everyone, and running around. I breath in a sigh and walked into an alley, wanting to get out of their line of sight.  
  
That's when I felt it. Someone was watching me or I was going insane. Looking around me I didn't see anyone, but I still had the scruples that somethings was very wrong. I walked through the alley wanting to get though to the next street, when someone jumped me.  
  
Falling to the floor I let out a a load scream of pain, before big dirty and ruff hands covered my mouth roughly, silencing me instantly. We had fallen in a sexual position with the man on top of me. I pushed his hands away from my mouth and screamed once again loader this time. I tried pushing him off me, because he was cutting my air supply and making my would bleed even more. He wouldn't budge one bit, but his hand did, which he used to smack me across the face a few 3 times, before someone pulled him forcefully off of me.  
  
I stood up quickly when I felt he was off of me, and readied myself to fight, when I found the guy on the floor. 'What the hell' I had thought before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Graving the hand I pulled hard and trowing the person on the floor in front of me. It was Trunks, he saved me again.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you," I said apologetically looking down at him, and extending my hand to help him up. Trunks looked up at me, and accepted my apology it seemed with a warm smile. I found myself blushing and looking away from him. Then I thought 'WHAT THE HELL!".  
  
"No problem...why were you leaving without proper medication for your injury," he asked me standing next to me, and looking down at me. I controlled myself from blushing, and to answer his question as he looked at me intently. God I'm starting to sound dramatic. But I did feel weird as he watched me, and he was real cute.  
  
"I...I don't want to be bombarded with questions I don't want to talk about," I said calming myself and answering him carelessly, without emotion. I sat down slowly on the side walk because of the pain in my stomach. he followed suit and sat next to me.  
  
"I'm Trunks anyway, what's your name?" he asked me trying to get my mind ignorant to the pain in my stomach. I looked at him a little annoyed because he was asking me questions. I always hated being asked questions, so I never answered them, he wasn't going to have any luck.  
  
"You'll find out when you will, Trunks," I said smirking when I saw his face fall in disappointment. "I you around here visiting me anyway, don't you know your going to get jumped if your not careful?" I asked in a scolding manner, shaking my head.  
  
"Who said anything about me being here to visit you?" he asked smiling in triumph thinking he got me. I just laughed, did he really think me a stupid fool?  
  
"Well first of all your rich, I could tell your not around here because of your ignorance to the world around you, second your new here so you couldn't be visiting a friend-" he cut me off here.  
  
"I could have a aunt in the hospital I was visiting," he stated thinking he won again. And I thought rich people were suppose to be smart? That's why they had the buck, yeah? Guess not.  
  
"Why would your rich aunt be in this run down old hospital for, if she had the money to get the best treatment. Oh and you let slip you 'could' which means your not even sure of your own comeback." I laughed as his eyes widened in amazement, and his face turned pink in embarrassment. "I guess I'm right by your expression, so tell me why are you here to visit me?" I asked in my usual tone hiding the pain in my stomach.  
  
"Well I feel your my responsibility, because of what happened," he said slowly. I really didn't know what to feel, was I suppose to feel sad? disappointed? angry? happy? I just didn't know. My mind for some reason change it was still celebrating my liberation from my parents, and nothing else seemed important.  
  
So I didn't say anything else. Standing up I began to walk away from Trunks on the ground, and the hospital. Trunks was too surprise with my sudden movement that he tripped and fell when he tried to go after me. I waved my hand over the air signaling a goodbye, and disappeared from his line of vision, as I turned the alley corner.  
  
Hearing him call after me a few times, before actually trying to run after me. I had by then hidden in a private home. Hearing his call, I shook my head thinking, 'he cares too much'.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
No more my life now its fiction...:) Review...Review!! 


	4. Time Passes Quickly

Broken Life By: Lonesome_Pan-Chan  
  
Chapter 4 = Time Passes Quickly  
  
After getting away from Trunks, and finding my way back to my neighborhood. I walked through the streets near my home. Making sure no one had a good look at me, by putting my hood over my head hiding my features well.  
  
I had went back to my old neighborhood to close a part of my life and start a new one. I planned to redecorate my old hell hole, and create my home. Anyways I needed a place to crash in, and I was sure my mother was long gone from the state.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of my hell hole, I turned to examining the building remembering all the things I was going to change like: color of the house, plant new plants, and re due the fence. This I could do by my own.  
  
Walking up the step slowly, I put my hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath, and turning the knob, I stepped into the house. Leaving the door open, I walked into the house remembering what had happened to me along the years. Walking over to the Television, I looked down at it void from feeling.   
  
A lot of things where going to change in the house, and if my mother ever dare show her face around this house, I will make it clear to her that this house was now mine. I wasn't scared of my mother anymore, knowing my father was a lot worse and is now looked up for a long time.  
  
Passing the TV without another glance, I headed for my room needing some new clothes. Walking up the stairs slowly I looked at the pictures on the wall. They were all of my parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles I have never even met. All I knew about my uncles and aunts was that they hated my parents, and lived far away. My grandparents were all long dead, and anyone else didn't care or didn't know.  
  
Passing by the bathroom swiftly, I decided to take a bath. So I grabbed a towel from my room quickly, and got the bath running. Looking around I found some scented bath soap, and entered the warm tub. Feeling momentary pain in my stomach. I briefly asked myself if it was healthy to wet my wound so early, before the pain went away.  
  
I stayed in the bath for about an hour before I decided to get out. Wrapping the towel around my body, I headed towards my room. As I walked towards my room I heard someone behind myself. I turned quickly finding myself looking at a black shirt. As I looked up slowly, my eyes locked with Mike's.  
  
He was looking at me with an emotion in his eyes, I couldn't describe. He made a swift movement and enveloped me in a huge bear hug, making my stomach wound hurt. I made a pained gasp loud enough for him to hear and let me go, looking at me worried.  
  
I felt real awkward. I was wet, only wearing a towel to cover my naked body, and he was a 'he', and looking at me.  
  
"Pan, where have you been these pass two weeks?" he asked me grabbing my shoulders gently making me look at him straight in the face.  
  
"I...I had problems, but everything is fine now I'll going to go back to the gym, when I get bette-" I stopped myself not wanting him to know about my stomach injury, because if he knew I had left the hospital without proper medical attention he would probably drag me back. "I mean I will go back to the gym tomorrow to tell everyone why I have been absent all this time," I said a little after my first pause.  
  
"No Pan when I hugged you, you winced from pain tell me if you hurt," he said worriedly, I cursed under my breath remembering her was the smartest in the group.  
  
"My stomach just hurts a bit, no biggy" I assured him smiling. "So how is everyone back at the gym?" I asked walking in my room and closing the door with him outside.  
  
"We have all been worried sick about you, we even called the police about your disappearance, and they simply told us about 3 days after, that your mother had told them you had gone to you great aunts house for a month," he said through the closed door, waiting for me to finish getting dress.  
  
"Oh," was all I said as I found my clothes, and dressing quickly. When I was done I reopened my bedroom door and found Mike waiting. "So lets go to the gym, I want to say 'hey' to everyone," I said walking with him down the stairs and out the house.  
  
As we arrived outside the gym, I noticed the aura around it seemed foreign. Walking towards the door of the gym I opened the door and looked inside first. Everything seemed the same as the last time I had been there. That's when Mike pulled me back, and looking down at me to tell me something important it seemed.  
  
"Pan, I know it feels different around here, and it is but don't worry about it we are just having a few problems with things," he said quickly, before walking into the gym, holding my upper arm firmly. I looked around and watched as Mike walked with me toward the middle of the room were everyone's face turn to see who I was.  
  
"Mike let go," I said looking around and smiling at all the familiar faces. My smile faltered when my eyes met with a blonds' blue eyes. "Marron! What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be back in the gentleman's club or whatever it was," I hissed getting back many memories from what happened to me, and what could have happened.  
  
"Pan, don't talk to my girlfriend in that way, how do you know her anyway?" I froze. No, Marron couldn't be Mike's girlfriend, talk about blind. I turned hopping the one who had snapped at me wasn't Mike. All my hopes were crushed as I found a frowning Mike, looking down at me. My best friend was with one of the people I mostly despised apart from my parents.  
  
"Pan, I understand we once had our differences, and I am sorry," Marron told me with a fake apology, in a fake voice. My fist clenched tightly.  
  
"Cut the crap Marron, I know when people are lying to me and you bitch are definitely lying," I said angrily. Turning to Mike I said in a calm voice, "Mike I'm happy your finally dating, but your making a mistake with Marron. "I told him shaking my head and walking away from him towards, my coaches' office.  
  
My whole group of friends excluding Mike, came along with me to catch up on lost time. We talked the whole way towards my coaches office. Soon we arrived to our destination, and I was met with a huge bear hug, from my trainer.  
  
"Pan where have you been, I was worried something had happened to you, " he told me. I just smiled and held in a pained gasp, when I felt the pain in my stomach as he hugged the lights out of me. He finally released me from his tight grasp, and pulled me back by my shoulders to get a look at me.  
  
"Now tell me what happened Panny, we need to know," he said sitting me down. And so I told them everything, I didn't tell Mike because I was saving it for when we were in the gym, and telling him with everyone present. But now I'm not sure I want him to know. I explained to my friends why I disliked Marron, and they understood full heartedly. Saying she has flirted with every single guy in the gym, and Mike was too blind to notice.  
  
***************************************************************** 4 years Later  
  
The years came and passed quicker than I had expected, I managed to get a job in an expensive restaurant down in Beverly Hills, which helped me pay the bill for my home. I still lived in my parents old house and my mother never came back, for that I was thankful.  
  
I got to see my brothers, and sister a lot. Nanna had been so happy when I went to see her a few days later after the gym incident. By the way I haven't had a normal conversation with Mike since the incident with Marron. We always ended up arguing and making a scene.   
  
So one day we began arguing, and I told him straight out I was tired of arguing, and walked away. Now every time we talk, I'm short with my answers, and give him little of a cold shoulder. I do think I am mean by doing this, but I don't want him to get hurt, by being with Marron. There was a time I thought I must have a thing for him by the way I was acting, but when I looked I didn't find anything there.  
  
So Mike and Marron, had surprisingly stayed together all this time, so I kept my distance. When the relationship goes sour, I don't want to be the person feeling guilty because I couldn't do a thing. I made a statement when I kept away from him, and I want him to understand that.  
  
I'm now one of the strongest women fighters in the world, and had been noticed by many people in the higher industry. Finishing school was simple for me, but going to university was impossible for me at the time. First I didn't have the money, and second I didn't know what I wanted to be, but a boxer.  
  
I have heard a lot about the Briefs family, especially Trunks Brief. I hadn't known they were famous when we first met, only thought they were rich tourist. I found that his family was from England, and that they traveled a lot. What was interesting was that his father was one of the most known boxers in the world...Vegeta! My idol.  
  
Anyway back to me. I was still going to the same gym, and had people stocking me, because they wanted me on their magazine covers. Saying things like, brains, strength, and beauty all in one. I would just blush at the young reporters, and wave them off. Saying, no thank you.  
  
"When are you going to go out on a real date, Panny?" my old coach asked me as I managed to push myself through the crowd of flirting reporters, and goggling men.  
  
"Oh don't start this again old man, I have plenty of time to do that later," I said using the name I decided to call him. Rolling his eyes at me, my coach shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Panny your going to need someone with you for the rest of your life sooner or later, better start looking now, little model," he told me. I waved my hand impatiently dismissing his suggestion.  
  
"Come on old man, I'll start dating eventually, so when is my next fight?" I asked excitedly. My coach chuckled,  
  
"Already want to fight again I see, well since your last fight was only 2 days ago, I'll get you another opponent in about 3 days." He said not sure if he was allowed to put me inn the ring again so quickly.  
  
"Don't worry coach, that last girl you put me up against was no problem at all, it just took two real good hits to the face to knock her out, anyway I got nothing to do on the weekends, and am bored to death at home," I told him walking toward his office to get my equipment.  
  
"Hey Pan," I heard someone greet me, as I entered my coaches office, and had closed the door. Jumping a little at the suddenly of the greeting.  
  
Turning towards the person I found myself looking eyes with Mike's green eyes.  
  
"Oh hey Mike," I said carelessly, looking for my things, to get out of the room, and back to training. I heard him walk closer to me.  
  
"Panny how did we grow so apart?" he asked me turning me to face him by taking hold of my shoulder.  
  
"You know Mike, I haven't got a clue why that happened," I said sarcastically moving away from his hold on my shoulder, braking the contact. He seemed to give an angered growl as I turned my back to him once again, paying him no further mind and looking for my stuff.  
  
"Pan! What the fuck, why do you always do this, and why can't we just talk civilly?" he asked me.   
  
"Because every time we talk we end up fighting and I'm tired of arguing with you, when you won't listen to sense," I snapped at him finding my things and ready to leave the room.  
  
"No Pan you can't leave this room until we talk about this?" Mike said forcefully to me taking hold of my upper arm tightly. This made me angry even more.  
  
"Mike I suggest you let go of my arm, you know what happens when someone touches me," I stated calmly, trying to hide my anger. I felt him step back a step.  
  
"Pan please we were bast friends, can't we just forget all this and be that again? I mean I don't think Marron is what you think she is, because we've stayed together this long," he pleaded with me, making me feel bad for him.  
  
"Mike," I paused making sure I think of what I'm going to say, "I don't want yo u to get hurt, and even if its true that Marron has changed I don't like her because of a situation in which I was caught up with her. But alright we can be friends once again but I can't forget what happened," I stated to him turning to meet his gaze.  
  
"I understand Pan is going to take a while to earn your full trust but I'll try to," he said happily looking down at me.  
  
"Mike I should warn you I cannot give you false hope to gain my trust, but hey you can sure try if you want that is," I said smiling at him, and waking out the office.  
  
After my conversation with Mike I began to wonder, why hadn't I let the past go yet. Then I remembered the reason. Because I still had nightmares haunting me, because I feared the day my father may be released and come back. This are some of the reason I wouldn't let go, my fears.  
  
Arriving back in the lobby, I found my coach waiting for me, annoyed.  
  
"Pan, hurry up, you aren't done with your training yet," he scolded me. I smiled at him a goofy apologizing, and getting into the ring for a quick spar.  
  
I arrived back home at around 8 in the evening. The neighborhood was as dark as usual and the shadows seemed to move around. I opened the locks in my door and entered my home. After I was safely inside, and had locked all five of my door locks, did I relax a little, but still stayed alert to hear any unfamiliar sounds in the house.  
  
This was a habit for me, I always arrived home late, and always was tense and alert to see if there were any unwanted company. After I walked around the little house checking all my sealed windows, I decided to retire to bed early that night. Falling asleep once I laid on the bed sheets in my room.  
  
-Slow steady footsteps could be heard walking step by step, up the stairs. Quietly slowly the footsteps walked down the hall, towards its victims room, who at the moment was in a deep unsteady sleep, unknowing, unafraid. The footsteps soon stooped in front of its victims door, and reached for the knob. Turning slowly, not wanting to make any sound, the door made a small quick sound signaling the door wasn't attached to the door frame anymore. Throwing the door open suddenly making a crashing noise. Waking its once sleeping victim, and both beings in the moon light. Pan Son watched her father at the foot of her bed pointing his 22-millimeter gun at her, and as she screamed she heard the weapon fire.-  
  
*****************************************************************Author Notes:  
  
Sorry all I wasn't able to update because of all the school work dumped on me last minute.  
  
What do you guys think? Review soon and tell me what yah think please it will be greatly appreciated...Review Review  
  
-Stabbing did happen to me Rose, but I'm over it all. We all are. Thanx for asking. 


	5. Terrors

Broken Life By: Lonesome_Pan-Chan  
  
Chapter 5 = Terror  
  
Last Time  
  
-Slow steady footsteps could be heard walking step by step, up the stairs.   
  
Quietly slowly the footsteps walked down the hall, towards its victims room, who at the moment was in a deep unsteady sleep, unknowing, unafraid. The footsteps soon stopped in front of its victims door, and reached for the knob. Turning slowly, not wanting to make any sound, the door made a small quick sound signaling the door wasn't attached to the door frame anymore. Throwing the door open suddenly making a crashing noise. Waking its once sleeping victim, and both beings in the moon light. Pan Son watched her father at the foot of her bed pointing his 22-millimeter gun at her, and as she screamed she heard the weapon fire.-  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I screamed. Shooting up my bed in a sitting position, my eyes wide and full of terror looking around my small bedroom. I looked to the door and found it open wide. I reached for my long knife under my pillow, and pulled it out quickly and stood up from my bed. I walked slowly towards the door, knowing I had locked the door before I had went to sleep.  
  
I felt terror, as I thought of the possibilities of who it could be. When I reached my door a current of freezing cold wind wind passed me. I didn't pay a lot of attention to the cold as I did to my surroundings. Looking around the hallway I heard a weird noise. It was coming from my parents' old bedroom which I had locked a long time ago.  
  
The door was wide open as well, and seemed to have a freezing cold wing coming out of it. I slowly walked on the side of the wall making sure that if they were in there they wouldn't be able to see me, yet. I took a peek as soon as I arrived close enough to the door and found the room, as it was when my parents lived here. Looking a little further in I saw papers flying around, and clothes being pulled by the wind from their hangers.  
  
I slowly stepped in front of the whole door frame, and for the first time in a long time stepped into my parent's room. I shivered in disgust as I remember some disgusting things in the room when I was younger, that I never which to talk about with anyone. Looking around for the cause of the commotion I found one of the room's window was broken by a branch just outside the window.  
  
I sighed in relief and got out of the room heading downstairs to get a trash bag, so I could stop the wind from coming in the house. I walked quickly trying to warm up my legs, and try to calm my nerves, which have been in high levels.   
  
It took me a while to find the bags and type, but I found them finally, and headed back upstairs. Reentering my parents old bedroom, I headed straight for the window not looking at other things. Which I knew wouldn't bring nice memories. I stepped on something in the foot of the window that seemed familiar when I bent down to examine my injure foot, and saw it.  
  
It was a small black purse, with pink lines, and a cute pink flame. I remembered it from somewhere in my past but didn't remember where. Then I remembered my foot. How could a purse sharp enough to scratch my foot. That's when I saw something small pocking out of the purse. Picking up the purse I looked inside, and found to my surprise and pink knife I clearly remember.   
  
It was what my mother used for protection, and self cutting. Yeah my mom was that messed up from the head. She was a cutter. She has always been, and I bet if she is alive now she still would be. Now I remember the purse. She had always carried it around anywhere she went. My mother was a fanatic of the color pink, which may be the reason of why I hate it.  
  
Trowing the bag to the side away from myself, I forcefully grabbed a black bag and the tape. Taping it up quickly, having a lot of trouble because of the fast wind still trying to enter the house. I finally managed to tape it up without it falling again, and was about to walk out the shameful room, when I caught a glimpse of something shiny on the furniture. Cursing my curiosity I walked over to it looking down, at what had caught my eye.  
  
It was a locket I have never seen in my life, I was sure of it because my parents never wore jewelry. Reaching for it I unknowingly, I picked it up slowly as if afraid of something. Cleaning it with my sleeve, I found my name imprinted on the locket clearly, and in bold letters. Wondering who could have given it to me, I opened it and found something weird, two pictures in which I'm in, with people I don't even remember. On the left was a picture of myself when I was young, and of another boy, with the same jet black hair. But his was spiky, and everywhere. I must have been around 2 or 3, the boy around 6 or 7.  
  
The picture on the right had myself next to the same boy, but behind us where other people I didn't recognize either. Their was a real tall man with the same smile as myself, next to him was a shorter woman that seemed to be angry. Then their was my mother and father smiling like idiots, seeming to be watching me with actual... loving eyes. My eyes went back to myself. I was wearing the locket then. On both pictures I was wearing the locket, and I seemed happy. What had happened?  
  
Realizing a long sigh, I locked the locket, and looked behind it finding some inscriptions imprinted on it.  
  
*****  
  
To Panny,  
  
You are my sunshine,  
  
My only sunshine,  
  
When your not happy,  
  
The skies are gray,  
  
You'll never know Pan,   
  
How much I love you,  
  
I'll love you more and more everyday.  
  
We will miss you when you leave, please never forget us. We will always be here in England for you. I hope you come back to us some day.  
  
Love; Goten  
  
*****  
  
Feeling my eyes burning, and something wet falling from my them, I subconsciously remembered the rest of the song, and sang. Feeling a hole in my heart open wider.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I found another part of my life that day. I actually had people in the same family that knew me and cared for me, in one time of my life. I had though my parents didn't have any brothers or sisters, because no one ever visited or called. Also I had thought before I had come to the conclusion that I didn't have any aunts or uncles, that if I did have aunt and uncles they hated my parents and everything they had.  
  
I had also found something else that night in that room. I found that my grandparents, and Goten had sent many more letters to me, and my parents when we lived somewhere else. I had wondered why my parents never gave me the letters, and if they weren't thinking of giving them to me, why did they keep them. It turned out Goten is my uncle, and my grandparents were Goku and Chichi. They were all in my father's side of the family.  
  
The letters sent greetings for me, also explained that they sent money for me, and my education. I had read many letters from Goten, saying he missed me a lot and hope I will come back soon. In the letter Goten sent to my father he kept repeating that their father was sorry, and that it was alright to go back. I didn't know what had happened between my father and grandfather, but whatever the reason was it the cause of why my father left, taking me with him.  
  
I had sat for hours reading all the letters, and digesting all the information. That I finally came to a decision. I was going to write to my grandparents, and explain some of the things that have happened. They needed to know what has happened to my father and mother after we left England. I just hoped they still live in the same address on the envelopes.  
  
**********************************************  
  
My letters went something like this:  
  
Dearest Goku, Chichi, and Goten,  
  
I am Pan Son. Daughter of Gohan Son, and Videl Son. I didn't know of your existence until about a few days ago, and decided to write and upgrade all of you, my remaining family of what has occurred after my parents left England. I only hope this letter doesn't get lost or thought of a joke. I assure you it isn't.  
  
After leaving England, I do not know what exactly happened to my parents, but they changed from the beautiful picture I found of them, locked away in a locket I found with my name inscribed on it. The most I know is that they changed and not for the better. My father started drinking, and did many things in which I do not want to talk about. He is in prison for attempted murder. If your wondering he almost killed me from a stab wound, to the stomach. My mother helped in the assault and is in hiding from the police. They never found her. This happened 4 years ago, and I haven't seen either of my parents since.  
  
My parents had other children other than myself once they left England. Five others to be exact. We all suffered under their guardians, and for this reason myself and all my sibling developed a hate passion for them. I apologize for being blunt with all this information, but that is how I turned out to become. I said why I wrote and I hope you will forgive me for being painfully truthful in this letter. If you do not believe my words then check the prison in where my father is locked away you will surly find him in the listings. Please write soon.  
  
I am sorry...Pan Son your granddaughter and niece.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Finishing the letter I enclosed it in an envelope, and headed out of my home to send it. Paying a small fee for the stamp, I placed it in the mailing box.   
  
After leaving the Post Office, I headed towards Beverly Hills to my job. Did I mention I was a waitress in an expensive restaurant? Yeap I do. The only bad thing about working there are big shots always go in there, thinking their all that and a bag of chips, and asking me out. I would usually just walk away from them all and hope I don't get fired.  
  
My boss likes me 'a lot' and wouldn't fire me, but if tries something with me 'I will quit'. Their was one guy I remember was a real looker, but had the suckiest attitude I have ever seen! His name is Ubbu and he was a very very intriguing and persistent person. But as I said his attitude sucked.  
  
I had been doing my normal shift in the afternoon, taking orders from the cook to serve the customer, when the door were both pulled open by two big men, in black suit. The first thing I taught was 'Men In Black', but when I saw the attractive guy entering behind them, I knew the two men where his bodyguards. Some of my woman companions gasped as they laid eyes on him, and started giggling and talking in hushed existed whispers, including me forcefully in their little huddle.  
  
"Oh My God girls do you know who he is!?! He is Ubbu that new young actor, singer, and model!" one of the girls said dreamily. She then looked at me and said with sparkling eyes, "Pan can I please take his order? He is sitting in your assigned table...please...please...pleaseeee?" she said giving me a puppy look.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, take it if you want," I said not caring at all for the guy. Yeah he was attractive but for some reason I wasn't feeling anything there. No I'm not a lesbian, I am attracted to guys, but just certain type of guys.  
  
"Ohhh, thank you Pan, thank you!" she said to me walking towards the table where the guy Ubbu was waiting. I grabbed the order of food from the cook, and headed for another table near the Ubbu's guy.  
  
"Here you go miss, will that be all for right now?" I asked sweetly giving the woman a smile, because it was required. The woman smiled back and nodded a 'yes.'   
  
As I looked away from her and around the room to see if one of my tables had a new customer to serve. My eyes came in connection with Ubbu's who had been watching me. I averted my eyes quickly making him wonder if I saw him, and walked to one of my table's that needed to be assisted.  
  
I heard him stand from his seat and walk towards me. I just kept on walking to the awaiting customers, not looking back at him. I felt everyone's eyes on me then. Most of them were glaring women, watching the movie star walk up to an attractive woman like myself... Yeh right.  
  
I finally arrived at the table smiling at the group of men kindly and asking them for their order. They smirked at me arrogantly and in deep voices said what they wanted, including myself naked wearing only cream. I just rolled my eyes, that line was so old I was getting irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I am not included in the menu and am not for sell, but the rest of the things you ordered are, so let me just get those for you," I said smiling charmingly at them and turning around away from them. Once I turned I regretted it. I found myself face to face with Ubbu, and the guy at the corner of the table I had just been with dared reach out and pinch my ass.  
  
Jumping a little, I scowled and turned around swiftly surprising the men. Everyone in the restaurant watched in slow motion as I punched the man who harassed me, making him fall to the floor. I heard women cheer and men cat call, then I heard Ubbu chuckle.  
  
"That was a good punch for a woman, I like it when my women are strong like you are Pan," he said to me as I tried to walk pass him.  
  
"Who told you my name is Pan, and who ever said I was yours?" I asked my eyes watching him suspiciously.  
  
"The waitress that served my table told me, when I asked her, and no one did I just usually get what I want" he said simply. I was angry by then.  
  
"Maybe you can have anything, but you can't have me. So just leave me alone pretty boy," I said insulting him.  
  
"I'm not a pretty boy, and why can't I have you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Because I don't want you," I said simply walking pass him and meeting with a very angry boss. Who I could tell was a little jealous as well.  
  
What happened after that was typical. My boss didn't fire me, and the men were lucky I didn't press charges, because I didn't feel like getting involve with anything to do with the courts. And Ubbu kept going to the restaurant more often than I liked. Always asking me out in his arrogant ways.  
  
A few weeks later when I was at home I had been checking through my mail, and I found a letter in the pile of bills, that was addressed to me, and was sent from England!! They had wrote back, they actually still live in the place I had sent the letter to.  
  
I opened the letter quickly, and with trembling finger unfolded it. Reading slowly what it said and digesting the information it gave me, making my eyes widen like sausages, when I was done reading.  
  
They said...  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author Notes:  
  
So what you think? Review fast cause I'm anxious to know hat yah think...Next chappie is gonna be about.... 


	6. Good and Bad or Bad and Good

A Broken Life, A Broken Family  
  
By Lonesome_Pan-Chan  
  
Chapter 6 Good and Bad or Bad and Good?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Dearest Panny,  
The news on that piece of paper, which arrived to us only a few days ago, had a huge affect on my mother. She cried for 2 days straight without sleep, in finding that her first-born son became what he became, and made you suffer so much since you were taken away from us. My father Goku was also affected by your news and was close to flying over to LA to be with you...  
  
Pan. I have prevented my parents from going to the states, and bringing you here by all means. I want you to decide if you want to leave the place in which you suffered so much, but yet through your letter I can tell you are a survivor so I am giving you the chance to start all over, here with us in England. Don't lock us out if you choose not to come back home, but let us visit you... On the bottom of this envelope there are 8 one- way tickets to England on a private jet. I hope you will take the tickets, and come back to us with your other siblings. Please Pan we are still your family, we still care, and we want you back. We really miss you. Come Home.  
  
Sincerely:  
  
Goten Son  
  
Laying the piece of paper down slowly, Pan picked up the 8 flight tickets, and looked at them numbly. Fighting a huge war in her head. Pan placed the tickets on top of the television and walked to the kitchen still trying to digest the new problem/opportunity. Leaving this house would be a blessing and having a family really care about her was another bonus, but leaving all the people who helped her and were there for her, would be a huge heartache.  
  
"I don't know what to do," she whispered quietly covering her face in frustration, and leaning against the kitchen table. The obvious decision would be to get away and go to England with her siblings, and Nanna, but what if they didn't want to go. Then she would have a problem. She couldn't leave them and she couldn't just leave and say I'll visit sometime.  
  
If she stayed her nightmares would keep replaying themselves while she slept, and the cause of her nightmares might one day return to what was once their home, and her nightmare of a life would replay all over again. If she left she could start all over again, and live feeling safer and more secure, but she would have to leave all her friends who had supported her since she was 14. Then if her siblings didn't want to go...  
  
"I have to go, I have to leave now that a perfectly good chance has presented itself... it will hurt to leave my friends but we will keep in touch..." Pan told herself, while walking to her living room. "I need this, I need to get away," grabbing her jacket and placing the tickets in one of the pockets, closing it securely, she walked out her front door, walking swiftly in the newly starting rain. "If I don't I will have to live in that house, waiting for one day my father to be released from the slammer," she mumbled to herself keeping a fast pace. The rain became more than mere water drop, now they were full out hail. Bending her shoulders low, Pan walked through the empty street of LA, heading for her gym a few streets away. She didn't seem to notice all the hail hitting her shoulder in high speed or the emerging of the dangerous gangs on the street. She didn't hear catcalls that were called or the children running trying to get out of the rain/hail and back to their homes  
  
"Pan?" a feminine voice asked from the alley to her right, as she passed by it. Turning to the voice she had heard Pan tried to see whom it was, but couldn't see the person's face, because it was covered by the shadows. "Pan? Oh my God Pan, you have grown so much," the woman said dramatically, not coming into the light. Feeling sick, Pan sprang back as if bitten, not wanting to know whom the woman was anymore. "Have you missed me? I have, and what about everyone else?" she asked excitedly? The woman knew about her sibling. "Why won't you answer me? Are you feeling sick? See you should have a hood on that jacket of you, you will catch a cold in this weather," the woman said motherly.  
  
"Videl?" was all Pan could get out, watching as her mother comes out of the shadows frowning. She was carrying a bundle in her arms that seemed to be a baby. A wet baby, concern filled Pan's stomach. Watching the bundle closely, then to her mother, Pan realized she looked different, older. "What do you want Videl?" Pan asked having a little courage.  
  
"Pan! Don't talk to me like that, I'm your mother!" Videl said stomping her leg angrily. She didn't seem sane, and that scared Pan, for the baby. "So answering your rude question, I decided to come back to check on everything at home. I really don't remember why I left, but it had to do with your father, I think," she said unsure stepping closer to Pan, moving the baby carelessly waking it. She didn't seem to notice it even when it began to cry. "Come here help me with my luggage," she said anxiously, almost dropping the baby. Pan grabbed it, taking its wet clothes off, and removing her jacket to covering the infant. He had stopped crying when he was dry. "Pan you never told me you had a baby!" Videl exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together in excitement, and going over to look at him.  
  
"What-"Pan shut up then realizing something. Her mother was totally, and completely crazy. "Yeah," Pan said keeping the baby close to her body, and covered from the rain/hail.  
  
"What's its name?" Videl asked watching the baby, with what Pan could confuse as loving eyes?  
  
"His name is Goken," Pan said thinking a while, remembering her grandfather and Goten.  
  
"That name reminds me of someone, I knew a real long time ago, but I don't think you would know of them," Videl said to herself, walking away from Pan, in the direction of Pan's house. Watching her leave, Pan felt a shiver run down her spine feeling something bad was going to happen, soon.  
  
"We have to go, now that your with me I can't be weak, I have to be strong...for all of us," Pan whispered to the baby, who was looking up at her with innocent dark blue eyes. He seemed only a few days old, provably a week or less. Taking good care the baby, wouldn't get wet or hit by the hail, Pan walked slowly towards the gym.  
  
Should I stop there or keep going??? Yeah right I'm in the mood I'll  
keep writing!!! (Not the nasty type of Mood!!!)  
  
As Pan got near enough to the gym, she yelled for someone to open the doors. Her back felt bruised and provably bleeding from minor cuts.  
  
"Coach," Pan called from outside the gym, hoping they had heard her. The baby in her arms began to whine. "Dammit someone open the fucking door, I have a baby with me," she yelled rocking the baby back and forth so he wouldn't cry. She didn't like the new rule the gym had to enforce. 'Gym will have its doors locked after normal hours, which are 9 am – 6 pm, all boxers that train after these hours must come at prompt timing so they won't have to wait for the doors to open for them a while. Stupid rule I don't even know why they need it,' Pan thought reading the new rules paper.  
  
Finally after 5 minutes the doors opened revealing a muscular man she knew well.  
  
"Mike, it's about time someone opened, I was starting to feel everyone was ignoring me," Pan said walking in the hot room.  
  
"What are you doing in the rain, and without a coat or sweater!" mike paused looking outside once more his eyes widening, "And with hail falling what wrong with you," he almost yelled.  
  
I only shrugged before saying, "I ran into my mother." That shut him up; he looked at Pan sadly, before hearing a little noise from what she was carrying. "Oh and this is the gift I received from her," she said moving Goken so he could see him better, "his name is Goken," she stated before smiling at Mike sadly.  
  
"Pan.." Mike stopped when he realized he didn't know what to say, watching her shake her head and smile.  
  
"I prefer it this way Mike, my mother is insane when she gave me the baby she didn't seem to know what it was, even when he cried in its wet clothes. She even thought he was mine, so I am keeping him away from her. I can't be angry at her in her state of mind, but I can't take care of her either," Pan said sadly, feeling Mike hug her tight, and giving her a small peck on her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Panny, it will all work out. Now that I'm over the Marron stage, we can be tight again. I will help you," he said soothingly trying to comfort her like he used to, when her parents made her feel like shit.  
  
"What do you mean over her stage?" Pan asked looking up at him confused.  
  
"We broke up when I found her in our apartment fucking two other guys at once," he stated simply, smiling for some reason, "I guess you were right about her all along," he finished releasing Pan from the hug.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pan said sadly feeling for her close friend. It had been a several years relationship, almost permanent, if what had happened hadn't.  
  
"No worries, I'm fine but at least I have my friend back," he said smiling down at her.  
  
Guilt struck Pan hard. She had shut him out completely, thinking it would have helped him, but really she just hurt him and their friendship. She hadn't been able to apologies or get close to him because of her pride. Her trains of thoughts were interrupted by Goken's cries.  
  
"What's wrong Goken?" Pan asked the baby in a motherly manner, surprising Mike. She had never used so much care, and motherly worry in her voice in front of him or anyone else for that matter.  
  
The baby kept crying making Pan bring him closer singing to him her song, and rocking him slowly. Mike walked over to her and looked down at the baby.  
  
"He probably has a cold," he stated touching Goken's cheek before continuing, "and a low fever but nothing serious," he stated signaling her to follow him. He led her to his gym locker, pulling out his bath towel. "Take that jacket off of him, he need something dryer like this towel," he said giving it to her. Nodding Pan accepted it, and covered a crying Goken with it.  
  
"So where's everyone?" Pan asked when Goken quieted a little.  
  
"They went to that fight in the center of downtown," he shrugged; Pan gave him one of her look and he shrugged again. "I didn't feel like going today," he said simply.  
  
"So that's the only sign you're showing about your brake up with Marron, you're not going out as much?" Pan asked watching him closely. He looked up at her, and to her surprise he was close to tears.  
  
"I guess," he said trying hard not to let a single tear fall, and was successful.  
  
"You know what?" Pan stated thoughtfully. "We are going out today, before I leave.." she trailed off watching as Mike look up at her in confusion. "Don't ask, I'll explain tomorrow," she said quickly.  
  
"Okay so where do you want to go?" Pan asked him, thinking herself of some places.  
  
"What about the baby?" Mike asked looking at her bundle.  
  
"I was going to stay at Nanna's house, because of my mom being at the house and all... so I'll just leave him with my other brothers and sister for them to get acquainted," Pan said thoughtfully. "Okay so let's go to that new club just outside LA, what was it called again?" she said more to herself than to Mike. "Cloud 9," she blurted suddenly.  
  
"Cool, come on I'll drop you off with your Nanna, and pick you up around 9?" he asked grabbing his keys, and walking with Pan out the gym.  
  
"No take me to my house, I have all my clothes there, then I'll walk to Nanna's where you could pick me up," Pan said frowning at the thought of having to see Videl.  
  
"Naw, I know you don't want your mother to come near the baby, so I'll just wait outside your house with the baby, while you get some clothes, then I'll take you to your Nanna's, deal?" he asked smirking when he saw Pan's grateful nod. "Anyway its only 7, we have two whole hours to get ready," he said simply, opening Pan's door of his car, and getting in himself.  
  
"Pan! Where were you?" Videl nearly screamed as she saw her daughter come in the front door. To Pan's surprise Videl was in the kitchen making, food?  
  
"No where important, just took a walk," Pan said simply walking up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door to her room she was surprised to see her room spotless.  
  
"Do you like it?" squealed Videl, who had fallowed her up the stair. Pan looked at Videl and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes mother I like the neatness," she said in monotone. Entering her room, she looked through her drawer finding some outfits, and putting them in a buffer bag.  
  
"I love what you did with the place Pan, its better," Videl said cheerfully following her daughter out of her room. "By the way where is your father, and the other little children?" she asked Pan.  
  
"Mom dad left taking everyone with him, but me. I decided to stay and keep this place in top shape," Pan answered walking towards the front door. It didn't feel right calling Videl, mom.  
  
"Where are you going Pan?" she asked before Pan got to the door.  
  
"Clubbing," Pan stated before going out the door, closing it. She walked quickly to where Mike's car was parked, and drove off as soon as she was in the passenger seat, to Nanna's house.  
  
Author Notes: Well the mood's gone...(sighs) oh well next chapters will be up soon... Review please!  
  
Next Chappie:  
What happened first we where dancing then drinking, then dancing again... how did we end up in a bed? 


	7. Forgotten Mistakes

A Broken Life, A Broken Family  
  
By: Lonesome_Pan-Chan  
  
Chapter 7 Forgotten Mistakes  
  
"Are you having fun?" Pan asked into Mike's ear, while dancing on the dance floor. They had gotten dressed after leaving Pan's house, and arrived to the club a while after.  
  
Nanna had been ecstatic about the baby, but when Pan revealed whom his mother was Nanna had held him close to her, and rocked him as if he was her own. Pan didn't tell them about the tickets, not yet. She had hid them in an ornament in Nanna's house, after finding them in her jacket.  
  
"Hell yes," Mike called back, holding Pan close grinding. They both were in the center on the dance floor, creating a huge circle of marbling spectators, watching them freak. Pan use to do this quite often with Mike, every time they were bored, and needed something to do, they usually went to the gym, or to a club.  
  
But when he got with Marron, things changed. She stopped talking to him feeling a little betrayed, and angry he wouldn't believe her that Marron was bad news. Pan felt she needed to apologies but was hesitant, she was a prideful person and wasn't very expressive when it came down to it.  
  
"Lets get a drink," Pan stated walking passed the crowds, with Mike holding her wrist with his much bigger hand, making sure they wouldn't get separated.  
  
"What will you have gorgeous?" asked the attractive bartender, watching Pan. Mike's eyes narrowed at him, and sat next to Pan not saying anything.  
  
"Just get us your third hardest liquor," Pan said smiling when Mike's eyes widened at her.  
  
"Pan its not good for us, this will get in the way of our training," Mike stated, watching in amazement, as Pan took a large gulp of her small cup.  
  
"Mike this is our day off, we can do whatever the hell we want," Pan said smiling as she ordered another one.  
  
"Alright," Mike said shrugging his shoulder, and drinking the liquor like Pan did. "But if we get in trouble, this time its your fault," he warned ordering another one.  
  
In the end they ended up drinking half a whole bottle each before going back to the dance floor. Pan was to put it likely hyper, and very very happy. As for Mike who was aggressive, and not himself. They kept dancing holding each other for their balance, feeling the symptoms of their drink.  
  
After dancing for a while, they headed back to the bar, and drank much more, forgetting all their problems and enjoying themselves. After dancing once again, they walked out the club; more like were made to leave by the owner.  
  
"Where now?" asked a lost Mike. Pan laughed, feeling her eye fill with tears.  
  
"To your place, I'm tired," she said giggly, walking to Mike's car clumsily. Mike followed trying to find his keys.  
  
"Get in," Mike said finding his keys and opening the doors of his car. Pan jumped in happily, and waited impatiently for Mike to get in.  
  
Once he was in though they where off.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Stumbling into the apartment they walked into his bedroom. Mike closed the door behind himself, and watched as Pan had a war with her blouse, trying to pull it off.  
  
Circling his arms around her slender body, he pulled her around and against a wall next to his bed. Pulling off her blouse forcefully, he captured her in a bruising kiss, earning a moan from Pan. Taking hold of both her wrist, Mike pulled them over her head without breaking the kiss. With his other hand he roamed her body, until finally his hand began to wonder up her skirt.  
  
Leaving her swollen lips, Mike kissed down her lips to her neck to the top of her breast stopping there, he frown seeing her breast were still covered by her bra. Leaving the process of heightening her skirt and releasing her wrist, he grabbed the back of her bra's clipping and pulled hard, ripping it successfully, and off her shoulders, reveling her naked breast. Pan gasped and encircled her arms around Mike neck, feeling him pull away.  
  
Taking hold of her hips, he raised her up, giving her the chance to circle her long legs around his waist. Keeping her against him, by holding her buttocks, and moving to the bed clumsily. Falling on the bed, Mike returned to his groping.  
  
Pan, and Mike continued kissing, watery tongues, springy lips, tugging, pulling, and she peeled off his shirt, and he unbuttoned her short, pretty skirt, and soon they're all skin to skin, warm, sexy, mouth and hands brushing, stroking over tits and ass and stomach, lost, mush brain, heat, curves, sucking, rocking, slipping, swollen, wet, shiny pussy, pushing, pulsing, breathing, moaning, straining thick dick, sticky, rolling over aching stiff thing, shy sly fingers, its tip kissing her melting slit, slide glides in, deep, swallowed, sucked, rocking, aching, bucking, pumping, fucking...( Paragraph's from a book I read... it was required to be read by the school I go to).  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Ohh I have a major headache, what the hell happened last night," Pan mumbled getting up from the unfamiliar bed. She looked around the room, and found she didn't recognize it. "Shit I had a one night stand," she cursed positive she had, because of the pain in between her legs. "This is definitely a nice way to lose one's virginity," she grumbled feeling dirty. Looking to where the guy she must have had sex with was, she found no one else on the bed. Walking around to the other side of the bed where she saw her underwear she stooped in her track when she saw who was on the ground in deep sleep. Mike!! She had slept with Mike?!  
  
'Shit, shit, shit, shit, I think Pan you've went over the line. I was suppose to comfort him, not fuck him...Fuck!" she yelled in her head trying to stay calm as she put on all her clothes, which were practically rags. 'Yesterdays activity, must have been rough by the looks of it, their was a struggle in here. Damn! And I missed it all,' she thought to herself angrily, accidentally dropping a small picture frame to the ground. She heard Mike groan, and she froze for a second, hearing him mumble obscenities, before running out the bedroom door. She heard him call out seeming not to remember last night either, and wanting to know who had just ran out his room.  
  
Pan ran out the apartment door, and out the building not being caught or seen. She was grateful for that, no witnesses hopefully. She wasn't going to tell anyone what happened not even Mike, who partook in the activity. Jumping in a bus, and arriving at her house 20 minutes later. She went in undetected by her mother, and took a bath, cleaning herself. After the bath she put on some clothes, and left to Nanna's.  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Pan, where were you all night?" Nanna asked Pan, looking worried. She had just arrived at the door, and knocked.  
  
"I went back to my house," I said simply, before continuing, "it was closest to where I went," she said smiling.  
  
"So I'm presuming you had a bad night?" Nanna asked smiling at Pan. Nodding Pan sighed.  
  
"Yeah how you know?" Pan stated walking over to her and looking down at Goken.  
  
"Because Pan excuse my language, but you look like shit," Nanna said laughing good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad I guess but in the morning I had a major headache," Pan said really not remembering anything from last night. Looking at Goken, Pan asked, "was he a good boy, while I was away?" Pan asked looking at the baby in Nanna's arms lovingly. Nanna nodded,  
  
"He didn't even wake up during the night, he is a calm one," Nanna finished handing him to her. "Are you going to work today?" she asked Pan, as they both sat down on the living room sofa.  
  
"No, I have some news for everyone," she stated playing with Goken's hands.  
  
"Good or bad?" Nanna asked unsure if she wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know it's for you to decide," Pan stated, looking up at Nanna. "Where is everyone?" she asked her not hearing a lot of noise in the house.  
  
"They went to school, remember it's Friday," Nanna stated smiling at Pan's clear brain fart. (That mean when you totally forget something)  
  
"Oh, yeah so any medicines for his little fever?" Pan asked looking at Nanna hopefully.  
  
"Of course, how do you think I keep your brothers, and sisters healthy," Nanna said standing up from her seat and heading for the kitchen. Just as she left the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it Nanna," Pan called going to the door, opening it quickly. Who she saw outside, was the last person she wanted to see. Mike. "Hey Mike," Pan said hoping to gods he didn't remember last night.  
  
"Hey Pan, how's the baby?" he asked smiling down at her, and Goken.  
  
"He's fine, what's wrong?" she asked feeling awkward taking to him, knowing what she did.  
  
"Nothing just making sure you made it home," he stated still outside. Pan's heart froze. He remembered about what happened last night?!?  
  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be home?" Pan asked panicking.  
  
"From the club, I must have baled on you last night, and left with someone," he said rubbing his neck with his hand. Relief spread through Pan like poison. "I was just making sure you made it home alright," he finished.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I found a cab, and came right home after I saw you leaving with your friend," Pan said smiling widely. 'He doesn't know! He doesn't know!' she kept thinking happily.  
  
"By any chance did you get to see her face, all I remember from last night is that she had black hair," he said looking at Pan hopefully.  
  
"Nope, nope didn't get a chance I saw you leaving from afar, and from the drinks we had my vision was a little blurry," Pan said hopping he would believe her.  
  
"I guess, the reason is because she ran out this morning, when I was waking up," Mike said shaking his head. "You should have seen my room, it was completely trashed, I must have been pretty ruff because I found blood on the sheets, and-"Pan cut him off there, mouth wide and dry, feeling her face heat up at his words.  
  
"Mike! I don't need to know, and to make it worse a baby is present," Pan half yelled, walking in the house, leaving the door open so Mike could come inn. He mumbled a 'sorry', and walked in.  
  
"I thinks she's all right if she ran out, if that's what you're worried about," Pan stated trying to seem typical at the situating, sitting back on the living room sofa. Mike nodded.  
  
"Yeah I hope so," he said nodding, leaning against a wall. Just then Nanna came walking in the room, with a bottle of warm milk containing the medicine. "Hey Mrs. Bianka nice to see you again," Mike said walking over to her and shaking her hand.  
  
"Mike, it has been a long time, where have you been?" Nanna asked handing over the bottle to Pan and also sitting.  
  
"Around," he said shrugging, "I was in a relationship that took most of my time," he stated appearing being over the break-up.  
  
"Oh really, Pan never mention a woman in your life," Nanna stated glancing at the preoccupied Pan, and then back to Mike. "So why would that be?" she asked. Knowing Pan to always tell her everything.  
  
"That would be, because Pan and my ex didn't get along, to put it likely," Mike said carefully not sure if he should tell Pan's Nanna.  
  
"Why was that, Pan," Nanna asked Pan, whom didn't seem to be paying attention.  
  
"She was the type of woman, Nanna. She would be with a man for interest. Also she cheated on him 24-7," Pan stated not looking up, and away from the baby. Mike shifted a little getting her attention, looking up to him her eyebrows lifted at the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Pan asked confused. He seemed tormented or something.  
  
"Nothing I just feel stupid for being with her so long," he said quickly. "Nice to have seen you again Mrs. Bianka, I have to go now, or I'll be late for work, see you late Pan," he said. Pan waved, as did Nanna. Then he left.  
  
The room then stayed quiet for a while until Pan broke the silence.  
  
"Nanna"  
  
"Yes Pan?"  
  
"Nanna, if I said I had other family in England that want me, my brothers and sisters, and you to go back to my old home, would you come?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Nanna?"  
  
"Only if you want me to,"  
  
"Thank you Nanna"  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Send in your reviews, and tell me what yah think...Review. 


	8. The Truth

A Broken Life, A Broken Family Chapter 8 The Truth 

I gave Nanna the plain tickets to England, so I wouldn't lose them later. She did have many questions about Chichi, Goku, and Goten, but I couldn't answer most of them because I didn't remember anything of them, just what I figured out, and what they revealed in there letter. She loved the idea of going to England but she didn't like the possibility of us getting hurt by any one else from our family. In the end we decided on talking to my brothers, and sisters about our moving plans.

Later that day however I had a disturbing call from Mike, who seemed out of breath, and in some sort of trouble.

"Pan Pan can you meet me at the gym in about 10 minutes?" he asked me. He sounded to be running, or something had taken his breath away.

"I'll be right there," I answered into him, before hanging up, and running out the door. Calling back to Nanna that I was going to the gym.

I ran to the gym feeling the pit of my stomach twist, and turn with worry. What if he was in real trouble andÉ and I quickened my pace seeing the gym in the distance. There, just outside the gym, I found Mike leaning against the wall, seeming not to notice me. He was holding his stomach, crouching down a little; it looked as if he was in pain by the way his shoulders shook.

"Mike, are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder blade. He shrugged it off almost flinching at my touch, I noticed. I paid no attention to his reaction though, even though it hurt a little. "Are you alright?" I asked him again sincere worry shown in my eyes. He turned to me almost violently, and I stepped back, tripping down on the sidewalk, almost falling, but his hand reached over and caught my upper arm.

"I had a visit from Marron, she attacked me with a kitchen knife screaming bloody murder, because she believes I was the one being unfaithful," he explained to me almost calmly letting my arm go, and moving his hand from his stomach revealing to me a deep stomach wound, where Marron had stabbed him successfully. I gasped audibly, and stepped forward stopping when I saw his warning eyes telling me to stay back.

"You should be at the hospital," I stated watching as he leaned his entire back on the wall of the gym.

"I wanted to ask you something," he stated looking me straight in the eyes.

"Nothing could be more important than getting you too the hospital right now," I said hastily about to grab his hand and pull him to the hospital if I had to. He moved farther away shaking his head.

"Marron told me she saw me in the club leaving withÉ you," at this point he was looking at me sadly. "Why didn't you tell me? And why did I have to find out through Ôher'," he asked me sadly. He slid down the wall he had been leaning against, and held his stomach tightly to try and stop the bleeding. I was in shock, how could Marron have seen her, and why did she have to tell him? They weren't together anymore, why did she have to interfere!

"I didn't want you to feel guilty, because I knew you would even, if it isn't your fault," I told stuttered out still shocked. "It was my fault, don't worry about it," I continued trying to get over my shock.

"Why didn't you tell me? It is my fault and you know itÉ I should rot in hell for itÉ" he paused looking at me with tormented eyes. "I took your virginity," he practically whimpered near the breaking point. He looked away from me not able to look me in the eyes, any longer. He slumped lower looking to his feet and away from me.

"Look at me!" I ordered him kneeling down in front of him, tears finally falling from my eyes. I was touched as I found the extent of his care for me, he always wanted to protect me and I couldn't even imagine the torture he might be going through. "Please, please listen to meÉ it wasn't your fault, I was the one who told you to drinkÉ please Mike look at me," I begged feeling my heartbreak as I saw his cheeks wet with his own tears. He was crying and whispering something, which I figured out was apologies.

"Forgive me, I'm sorry," he shocked still keeping his face from turning to look me in the eyes. I raised my arms finally, and took hold of either side of his face, making him turn his face and look at me. His eyes looked tormented as a fresh wave of tears fell from those green eyes, running down his cheeks over my hands, and reaching his chin before falling to the ground. My heart ached; I didn't want him to cry anymore.

"Please, please, please don't cry, don't apologize, don't! It's not your faultÉ it's not your fault," I cried releasing his face, and circling my arms around his neck embracing him softly, careful not to touch his bleeding wound. I didn't expect him to hug me back but after a while he did, and pulled me closer crying on my shoulder as I did on his.

All of the sudden I feel him tense up, and I hear fast foot-steps heading towards us. With a small growl of pain, Mike turned me so I was able to see who was coming towards us, and stood carrying me in his arms. I found Marron running for us from a small distance carrying what seemed like a gun in her hand. What the hell was going on?!

"Fuck!" I heard Mike scream as we rounded a corner and found a dead end. A huge fence blocked our way to safety. We could hear Marron getting closer. "Pan, jump the fence quickly," Mike, ordered.

"No, I can't leave you with that psycho, she has a gun with her and seems real capable to use it," I told him stubbornly.

"Don't be stubborn right now Pan, just go!" he told me desperately as Marron's steps became closer.

With one last glance I began climbing the fence quickly, trying not to look back at Mike. Just as I was about to reach the top however, I heard a gun shot ring through the alley and felt a piercing pain in the side of my right thigh. I fell back to where Mike had been, and heard another 3 shots before I hit the ground. The moved in circles around me, until it all was too much, and the pain in my thigh intensified, and my whole body shook violently as pain after pain shot through my bodyÉ and I couldn't hear anything but my screams as I felt the agonizing feeling shoot through my whole body; I couldn't move as I felt a huge weight fall over my body making it hard for me to breath. I couldn't open my eyes fearing what I'll see, I could breath, I felt blood go up my throat and stop my breathing. Then it was all quiet, and dark. No noise, no pain, no nothing only solitude, and complete emptiness.

É É 

"Don't worry girl, you're going to be okay," I saw a woman next to me wearing a nurse's uniform. I couldn't understand anything she said at all. "Just keep away, sweetie you're going to be just fine," she seemed to be talking to me, and running? I was on a bed of some sort; it must have had wheels.

I tried to open my mouth, and tell her I didn't understand, but nothing came out. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, what was going on?! I began to panic, what had happened, I didn't remember.

"This will help you sleep, you're going to be alright; you fell from a really high fence, and received a gun shot. You're just lucky you not your friend," she kept talking to me, but I didn't understand anything she was telling me. She grabbed my arms, but I couldn't feel the contact even when she lighted it. She then mumbled something before inserting a needle into a vain.

10 minutes later the liquid she injected in me took effect, and my eyes closed on me involuntarily. I fell into the quiet nightmare once again.

É É 

"HAHAHA" Marron laughed directing the gun at Mike, and firing

É É 

(Author Note: Should I stop there? I should huh, some people are telling me toÉ ummm naw I'll keep going)

É É 

Trunks POV

"Breaking News tonight ladies, and gentlemen, it seems that Son Corp. has finally found their granddaughter, Son Pan, who had been mysteriously disappeared at the tender age of 3 in a half." A reporter on television boomed happily. I rolled my ages annoyed at it, wow they found an heir for their corporation, that no good news for me. I had wanted to take over that corporation for a while now, and a stupid girl was going to get in my way. It may turn out to be a smaller challenge then I think, if the girl is interested in me. Oh yes if she likes me enough I can persuade her o do many things.

"Trunks! Have you heard the news, they found the granddaughter, they found the granddaughter, what are we going to do, they won't sell us the company if they have someone to work it," my sister Bra informed me of what I already have figured out.

"I know Bra, and I have a plan; lets just say I will use the talents and qualities my parents showed me in seduction," I smirked. She nodded understanding.

"Just be careful, who knows in the middle of the process you might fall for her yourself, who knows how attractive she might be, especially putting into account that she's a Son; the Son men are hot enough," she told me provably thinking of a way to see Goten, again. I snorted.

"Shows how much you know me little sister; I use women I don't attach myself to them, that's just a waist of my time," I commented bored, turning off the TV.

"One of these days big brother, you're going to fall hard, and if you keep your womanizing she won't stick around for long," she warned me as I walked past her, towards my room.

My parents had retired. My father from boxing, and my mother from running Capsule Corp., my mom gave me her corporation, and made me promise her I would make it the biggest, and most successful business in the world. I have nearly accomplished that; the only thing holding me back is the Son's Corp. Their ideas of All sport equipment is very impressive, and stylish, becoming equal with us even though we control technology.

Now the girl was found, and I haven't made up my mind if it was a good thing or bad. I was going to try anyway... It won't hurt to try, I hope.

É É 

Pan POV

"When do you think she will wake up?" I heard noises whispering.

"We don't know Mr. Goten, it is a good thing you brought her here though, that hospital she was in was no good," I heard another voice respond. What was happening? How long have I been asleep? What were they saying!

"I hope she awakes soon, the reporters are going mad, and I need to ask her where brothers, and sisters are at," I heard the first voice say. "It's a good thing she's out of danger, the fracture to her back may have been dangerous for her spine," the voice sighed. I couldn't move, my whole body was numb, and I felt so weak. I wanted to know what they were saying, but I didn't feel like thinking anymore. My brain felt smooch, and like if it had been working while I was asleep.

"Yes, the fall she had must have been from a real high distance, because her back was slightly fractured," said the second voice, before everything became silent, followed by footsteps, and the shutting of a door.

I stayed awake for about another 3 more hours, or so before I could finally move a little. My body was responding while the time passed, but I couldn't open my eyes; I wasn't sure if it was willingly, or unwillingly. I now recognized the noises around me; people came near my bed once in a while, and talked to me. Saying things that they hoped I recovered soon, and even some saying they wished they were me

Why would anyone want to be me now? I was in a bed, unable to move, as my body was numb. After about 5 to 6 more hours, I was able to move my whole body, but still I didn't want to open my eyes. When I felt I was alone in the room, I finally opened my eyes, but only to close them again as the room was too bright for me to see anything.

"Doctor! She's finally waking up, should I tell the reporters so they could leave?" A female voice asked.

"No, tell her family," a man ordered, coming to my side. He must be talking about Nanna, and my brothers. Did what happened with Marron, that big? Oh my god.

"Mike!" I found myself sitting up, it the bed, so fast my stomach twisted in pain. I groaned that hurt. "Where's Mike, is he ok?" I asked trying to get my eyes accustomed to the light.

"Ms. Pan, please lay back down, you're in no condition to move so quickly," the male doctor told me, trying to push me back into the bad, but I resisted and looked at him. He was young, around 19 to 23 years old, with light blue eyes, and messy brown hair. He smiled at me, and showed a row of pearly white teeth.

"No" I resisted, trying to remove his hands from my shoulders. "I want to know Mike Jason's condition! Is he alright?!"I asked paniking trying to get off the bed. I heard the doctor call for the nurses.

"Please Pan, calm down ,you really should lie down, my nurse will bring some calming medicine, the doctor told me holding my shoulders tight preventing me from jumping off the bed.

"No, I need to know is he alright," I whispered desperately, hitting him in the chest. He didn't seem to feel it. I kept on hitting him with my weak fist trying to hurt him enough so he would let go.

"Pan he died two months ago in the scene, he had suffered two fatal gun wounds," one of the nurses told me, trying to help the doctor push me back down.

Ôno, no Mike couldn't have died, he was too strong to dieÉNO' I thought to myself shaking my head violently hurting my neck. "No you lying bitch, he can't have died, no he didn't," I screamed sobbing. Sobs shook my body, as I screamed my grief for the first time in my whole life. Never had I felt pain this instance.

"NO MIKE DIDN"T DIE,! THIS IS JUST A SICK JOKE!" I cried harder feeling as the doctor allowed me to sob in his chest, he growled for everyone to leave the room, and tell my family members what was going on and to not disturb.

"Pan I need you to calm down, I don't want to inject tranquilizers in your system," he told me calmly. I still kept on crying unable to stop.

"Did he really die, did he really die because of me? Did he?" I asked to no one in particular. He had been the only one she had been close to, her very first friend.

"Please calm down Pan, I don't know why he dies, but it wasn't your fault," he told me.

"So he did die?" I said to myself quietly, closing my eyes. Maybe this was a dream, and any second I would wake up, that same day everything happened and see him on the floor of his own apartment, wasted. Maybe it would have happened different and I would have died, instead of him.

"Yes," was the simple answer, "but-

"How long have I been in this hospital, and where is this hospital located?" I cut him off.

"You've been in a coma for 2 months," he said softly. "And you're in one of the best hospitals, in England.

É É 

(Author Notes: What yah think? Send in reviews soon, cause the juicy part is about to happen next chappie, the PT I told you about will begin very soon!!)


	9. Confusion

AUTHOR NOTES: I apologize for taking so long in updatingÉ I have finals and have been too busy with boxing practice, homework, and studying to have any time to write. I accidentally put up my unedited version of chapter 8, hope you understand it J sorry

A Broken Life, A Broken Family 

Chapter 9 Confusion 

"W..whaÉt" I asked shocked at the new information. I couldn't be in England. It must be the name of the hospital or something. "Is that the name of the hospital?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I said you're in one of the best hospital in England, we currently reside in London, England, he paused hearing me gasp. "Your family the Sons, brought you here after hearing you were shot, they believed you're safer here," he stated watching me warily afraid I would go into another fit.

"Did Mike receive a decent burial?" I asked giving up. I couldn't do a thing about my friend dieing, I couldn't do anything about being brought to England without permission, I couldn't even help the fact that I had missed my friend's funeral, and that I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him or to the gang. That's' when I remembered the bitch that made all this happen to me, Marron.

"Was Marron Chestnut caught by the police?" I asked looking up at the doctor, his name was Jason, I realized when I saw his tag.

He shook his head, "I assume she's the one who shoat you?" he asked me sitting down in the side of the bed. "No, she had fled the scene before you're American police got there," he told me seriously. He had a cute accent.

I sighed loudly, not only is my best friend dead, but also the one who killed him wasn't rotting in jail.

"They asked your family members, to contact back to the Americans soon as you have woken up and declare against who killed Mike," he told me softly. I nodded in understanding. The people haven't changed in my neighborhood. They were still tight lipped, and didn't get involve to help another person.

"Oh my god, where is my Nanna, and brothers," I asked panicking. They didn't know where they where! So they must have left them!

"Don't worry, Mr. Goten took care of everything. He managed to get in contact with your other family when at the hospital you were sent to after the shooting," he informed me calmly, smiling as I let out a huge breath.

"Thank god," I relaxed, feeling all the muscles on my body scream for rest. "Where are the Sons?" I asked curious to know of my grandparents, and uncle.

"They asked us to call them whenever you wake up, they couldn't stay in the hospital for 2 months straight," he stated standing from his seat, and walking to the room's window. "Speaking of which their on they're up," he stated as he looked down at whatever was down there. "It seem the media is giving them a hard time to get in the hospital," he smiled at me.

"Media?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you're the granddaughter of Mr. Goku Son, and Mrs. Chichi Son it's only normal having such a huge mob wanting to know about you after your parents took you away." Jason explained logically.

"I don't understand, are they that wealthy? Because I can't imagine the media badgering the poorer people in the country," I stated truthfully.

"You don't even know do you?" he asked me smiling a little. "You're the heir of a billion dollar corporation, that's why all those reporters downstairs are fighting , and paying my employees to get the story first. Their really getting harassed," he stated with a smile. He defiantly reminded me of Mike, except for the eyes. Mike's eyes were green.

"I didn't know," I stuttered out, amazed at the new development. Just then I heard my room's door open, and people's footsteps entering. The first to come in my line of sight was a tall man with wild hair pointing in all directions; he looked a little annoyed. The next to come in my sight was an aging female, with black hair, and black eyes; she looked angry. Then a young man came in. He was a younger version of the other male with the same hair structure and eyes, both black; he didn't seem angry at all. Instead he was smiling at me enthusiastically.

"Pan they are the Sons," I heard Jason tell me. The woman must be Chichi, Goku was the taller one of the two males, and Goten was the smiling idiot.

"Hi," I greeted politely. Not knowing what else to say. Chichi was the first to speak, and move towards me.

"Pan! Look at how much you've grown! You're such a pretty young lady," she praised stopping next to my bed, and hugging me. I didn't hug back, the feeling was still weird to me, but I let her hug as much as she wanted. After about what seemed like hours to me (because I felt uncomfortable) she let go. "You're brothers and sisters, are little angels, and Mrs. Bianka is a godsend, she's such a sweet, and down to earth woman," she told me approvingly.

"I'm glad," I told her sincerely. At least Nanna could fit inn everywhere. Goku was next to step up, his aura was strange, and he seemed like a down to earth guy that was made to wear a suit. He also seemed like a person she could really respect.

"Hey Panny," he said softly to me smiling the classic Son smile, we had the same smile as did Goten. "It has been a long time since I've seen you, how have you been?" he asked me really wanting to know.

"I survived," I said nodding thoughtfully before smiling. He was a person you could tell anything, and not feel stupid. Nodding to me seriously, he extended his hand out to me.

"Well I'm happy you are a survivor, and I'm trilled you're home," he said smiling slightly. He shook my hand with respect before stepping aside, and allowing Goten to walk next to my bed.

He smiled down at me, and began to dig for something in his pants' huge pockets. Finally finding what he had been looking for, he pulled out a familiar gold watch out for me. He never seized his smiling as he handed it to me.

"Panny, I'm beyond happiness for your deliverance back home safely. We were all really worried when we heard you have been shot, and not receiving proper medical careÉ so I decided to bring you back home without your permissionÉI'm sorry for not asking, but I'm not sorry for bringing you," he told me sincerely, and truthfully without looking away from my eyes, and bowing his head a little (they all had a cute accent). I was surprised he is the only person to talk to me with such respect, and truth in my life. He was definitely Goku's son. I wish I could have said the same about my own father.

I looked down at my locket, and opened it. Inside was the same picture of my infant years with Goten, but the other was different. My father was no longer in the picture, it was only chibi me, Goten holding my hand, and my grandparents behind us. I held it tight; they must have known the other picture made me sad to think what my parents once were. Now this new picture made me feel loved.

"Thank you," I whispered softly not looking up.

"It was nothing," he replied equally soft.

That's how our reunion played out. They come to visit me everyday, especially Goten. I found out that he couldn't take over the Son's Corporation, because he hated being in an office locked off from the world. He preferred to be free, and help people. I also found that Goku was a real good boxer, even at his older age; he looked younger, and practiced all the time. Then with Chichi I found she is a very good cook, bringing me treats all the time, and spoiling my younger siblings to no end. I had laughed my head off when my Nanna came for a visit, stressed. She had told me about how my grandma bought my brothers anything they wanted, and that she was spoiling them big time.

I had called back to the US, and talked to many of my friends. They were relieved to hear from me, but angry that I hadn't contacted them earlier. They understood in the end, that it was out of my hands. They told me about Mike's funeral, and of the process in which they were looking for Marron. They really missed me, as I did them. I also called Snow, the young girl I had met in the hospital, when my father had stabbed me. She was ecstatic when she heard from me. She said she had heard about the shooting, and that someone took me away. After reassuring her of my safety, our conversation ended, and I was left alone in my room.

Jason was around all the time, seeming he was my doctor; and seemed to understand me. But after he left I was alone in my room. I never liked being alone, but I usually was. It made me think of things I didn't want to remember.

It has been 2 weeks, since I awoke from my coma, and I never once walked out the room. I didn't know what I would find, so I stayed locked up in the room. I'm such a coward.

"Miss, would you need any company?" asked a young woman, opening my door slightly to peek in.

"Yes," I answered cheerfully, desperate for someone to talk to. She walked briskly in, and took a seat next to my bed.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Great, nothing hurts, anymore," I replied.

"That's great! When are they letting you out?" she asked sounding happy for me.

"Tomorrow," I said mostly to myself, realizing for the first time I was leaving the safety of this room tomorrow!

"Oh really around what time?" she asked.

"Noon," I said smiling politely, suddenly not feeling well, and not in a mood to talk.

"That's great! You're finally be going home, after so long," she said standing from her seat. "I really must get going, my break is almost over," she informed waving before exiting the room.

I sighed in relief. I was leaving tomorrow, and I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad. Its funny really, I've been confused about everything in my life, lately. And as I go on, my confusion only seems to intensify. That night I went to sleep with troubling dreams.

.

Chichi had brought me some attire to wear. A hot pink spaghetti-strap-dress, coming just above my knees, and a pair of pink sandals. It fitting all the curves of my body, and went great with my skin tone, and color hair. She also gave me a pair of shades. I didn't like it at all, but to make an appearance to the media, Chichi told me I had to look presentable.

"Come on Pan! You look fine," called one of my brothers, who had been waiting for me outside my room, for the last 30 minutes, as I put on the ridiculously colorful dress.

"I look like a damn Barbie!" I cried looking myself over in the mirror, before walking over to the door, and opening it. Allowing him to take a look.

At first he had stared at my face in annoyance, not seeming to notice the dress. But when the dress's color got his attention he looked down and gaped at me, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. He didn't answer for several minutes, until his laugher calmed a little, and he chuckled softly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just never thought you of all people would ever wear a dress, and even less in that color," he smiled.

"I wear skirts sometimes," I protested his conclusion. He shook his head, smiling still.

"Skirts are different from dresses, and you wear only black," he said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes; I had no clue of how a skirt, and dress could be so different. They both showed leg, and weren't shorts. "Whatever, so where's Goten?" I asked him as we began to walk down the hall, and down the stairs to the lobby.

"I don't know," he shrugged looking around the lobby. "Maybe he went to the bar to get a drink, wait right here I'll look for him," he said putting my things near a hospital awaiting-room sofa, and left. I went to sit, and lost myself in thought.

Goten had told me, that once I was outside the hospital I would have three bodyguards guarding me. As I would have to take classes to be a proper Ôlady'. I had been outraged at the idea, but after some convincing I had gave in and agreed. I also agreed in taking some classes, so I would know how to control the company if ever needed.

My thoughts were interrupted when the sofa shifted, and I felt someone's weight shift in the seat near me. I turned only to squeal in surprise, and moved to the armrest of the sofa causing my dress to ride up to mid-thigh. The guy had been so close to my face, I had felt his nose touch mine, and felt his breathing on my lips.

My movement didn't put much distance from the person, but it did give me a chance to look at the person. He was male, deep blue eyes, and lilac hair! It was Trunks!

"What were you trying to do!" I demanded, feeling my heart pound in my chest faster, every passing second.

"Nothing miss, I was trying to retrieve my pin that rolled over," Trunks said raising his hands in defense. My heart was still pounding though as much as I tried to calm it, it just kept going. Of all the people I could come across in England it had to be the one guy that had helped me when my dad had attacked me. ÔDamn'.

"May I ask for your name miss?" he asked me. I hesitated, but then remembered he couldn't have remembered me, or he would have said something, and she would be on TV sooner or later half the country must know her name by now.

"Pan Son," I stated simply, "what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh so you're the one the whole country is waiting for, I'm Trunks Brief nice to meet you Pan," he said shaking my hand, and smiling charmingly. "Well Pan, I have to go but call me some time, ok?" I smiled and nodded accepting the piece of paper he offered me, then he was gone.

I didn't stay alone for long though, Goten, and my brother where next to me seconds after Trunks had left. Goten had kept going passing me, and going in the direction I saw Trunks go, then he came back scowling.

"Was that a Briefs?" he asked me getting to the point. I nodded, watching as his scowl only deepened.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked confused, Trunks looked like a cool guy, why would Goten dislike him.

"Nothing, just stay away from him, alright?" he said seriously, looking me squarely in the eyes. I was about to protest, when a man in a chauffeur suit interrupted us.

"Mr. Goten we have to leave now, before the media double's in size," he stated respectfully. Goten turned to him, and nodded. We followed the chauffeur out the hospital with the bodyguard now guarding me at all sides. We got into the limousine quickly without too much problems, and rode off.

The car ride wasn't long, we got to the Son Corp about 15 minutes later, and I was allowed to see the Corporation for the first time. It was huge to say the least.

"So this is why everyone wants to see me, I'm the heir of the corporation," I stated more than asked, watching as Goten nodded. "Why didn't you take it," I asked confused. He shrugged.

"I don't really care for make-up, style, and everything else our corporation creates. So I know I would die of boredom in an office," he said simply walking towards the front doors. "The Corp. is connected to the house, so we could keep a close eye for intruders," he explained my next question.

"Oh," I understood, walking behind him, as he gave me a tour. My brother had left somewhere else, and it was only Goten and I. He finally showed me my room, and I settled in. I had my own phone line, and master bathroom. This was the life! Taking out Trunks' phone number I picked up my phone, and dialed. I know Goten didn't want me to talk to him, but he never told me the reason, and till the I'll talk to whoever the hell I want. Not to sound like an ungrateful bitch, but I like making my own decisions, especially when people don't agree.

Ring, Ring

"Hello?" a masculine voice asked. It was Trunks.

"Trunks?" I asked knowing it was he.

"Yes this is he, who's calling?" he asked.

"You forgot about me already?" I asked playfully thinking to myself I have gone crazy. I almost died I thought to myself, I need some fun in my life before I accept Son Corp.

"Pan?" he breathed seeming surprise to hear from me.

"Yeah, surprise?

"A little, I thought when your uncle saw me, that he would have surly told you to stay away from me," he said.

"Oh he did, but didn't say why, so here I am calling you.

"Yes, yes you are," he responded seeming amused. "I have a feeling that's not all, though.

"You're right, I don't know anyone else from this country, and I wanted to go party or something," I said hopefully he would want to take me.

"Party?" he repeated seeming unsure.

"Yeah party, you know when you go out, and have fun with music, dancing, and drinks," I said impatiently.

"You asking me out?" he chuckled amused. I blushed even over the phone people could embarrass me.

"Yeah to hang out, I'm bored," I played it out making me sound indifferent if he said no.

"Alright, I'm guessing you don't have much clothes since you barely got out of the hospital, so let's go to the mall first, then to a club, deal?" he said, having thought of a plan in seconds.

"Deal," I smiled into the receiver. After telling him where we could meet, I let him go, and went in search of Goten to tell him I was going out.

I found him soon after, in his study reading a very big book (I know it's not Goten becoming but I prefer a smart Goten). I knocked on the door signaling I was there, and walked in when he glanced at me in acknowledgement.

"Goten I'm heading out to the mall, then provably go site seeing," I said sitting next to him. "I'll be back later, k," I said standing back up ready to head out.

"Wait, whom are you going with?" he asked.

"With some nurses I met at the hospital, she told me she had time and wouldn't mind showing me around," I lied feeling bad for lying to Goten. He nodded believing my lie.

"Do you have money?" he asked reaching in his pant's pocket. I nodded furiously, not wanting to accept him money.

"Yeah I do, I did use to work in California, so don't worry about it," I said backing away as he extended a credit card for me to take.

"I don't have any use for this card," he said passing it to me before finishing, "it has your name on it." He finished smirking, as I stared at the card in disbelief.

"Thank you so much!" I said excitedly practically jumping.

"Now go on your shopping spree, it has enough money to buy 3 malls," he said waving me off.

As I walked away I felt guilt eat at my stomach knowing I was being ungrateful. Here he was giving me what I want, and I repay him by going out with the guy he specifically told me to stay away from. I knew I was doing something stupid, but that didn't stop me from leaving Son compounds, and meeting Trunks at the mall


	10. Reggae Club

Author Notes: If anyone has ideas that I could use for my story, I encourage you to tell me so I could make the story better for everyone to read.J Thanks

A Broken Life, A Broken Family

Chapter 10

I found Trunks sitting where he had said he'd be outside the mall near an ice scream parlor. He had been wearing sunglasses, and casual clothing sitting in a table outside the parlor. I smiled to myself; he looked so cute as he looked around trying to find me.

"Hey, glad you where able to come today in short notice," I said sitting across from him. He turned to me, and smiled.

"Yeah me to," he said standing from his seat. "Want some ice-scream?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! My treat!" I said jumping out of my seat, ready to walk in the parlor, when he stopped me.

"No way, a gentleman always must pay for the lady when on a date," he said playfully, smirking when blush tainted my cheeks. "Even though the lady was the one to invite," he finished winking making me blush a redder color. "Shall we," he offered his hand; I nodded and put my hand through his arm.

We entered the ice-scream parlor looking like a couple. Many people stared at us, making me feel uncomfortable, once in a while I may look and would see a woman sneering at me, or a male winking. Trunks didn't seem to notice because he just held my arm in place firmly, and walked straight for the cashier.

I held on to his arm tighter, when I saw a man send a kiss and some tongue action my way. He looked down at me surprised, then to what I had been looking at, and instantly scowled at the man. Leaning down to my ear he whispered, "don't worry Pan they won't try anything while I'm here" he reassured before pulling away. ÔBut you won't be here all the time, no one is,' I thought to myself moving closer to him, and feeling safer with his strange aura.

He looked back to the cashier who had asked what we wanted, and ordered his ice-scream. He then asked me what I wanted, and I asked for a vanilla double scoop. As soon as we got what we wanted we were out of there heading inside the mall. I was never a fan of the mall, it always bored me.

"So, what do you think about England so far," Trunks asked beginning a conversation. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't seen much," I stated looking around the mall, feeling his intense gaze.

"Oh, so would you prefer to see the best sites in England and go to a club some other time," he asked me smiling. I looked towards him, and nodded.

"Sure why not, I just need to get use to this place, and enjoy it," I said turning away from him noticing for the first time since the parlor, that I was still holding on to his arm. I tried to pull away gently, but he didn't seem to notice, and followed me anywhere I tried to pull toward. In the end I sighed and gave up. It would be rude to pull away forcefully, and anyway I wasn't exactly uncomfortable with his hold.

We walked around for a few minutes before entering a store, and looking for clothes of my liking. I decided on taking a few outfits, and shoes before walking to the cash register, ready to pay. Trunks had long let go of my arm, so I could look for clothes as he stood a little ways away waiting for me patiently. I was amazed at his patience, most guys would go crazy in the mall, but he was cool and collected never once rushing me.

"Ready?" he asked me walking towards me reaching out for my things.

"Yeah," I nodded smiling in embarrassment as he took all my clothes, and carried them himself to the counter. I began to take out my credit card, when I heard him talking to the cashier, and seeing him hand her his own credit card. "Ugh, I have money," I said feeling stupid when he looked at me confused. When he saw my credit card, he put two and two together.

"Don't worry about it," he said picking up the bags the clothes were in, and walked out the mall, with me following at his side. "Did u bring a car?" he asked stopping in front of a black Ferrari.

"No, I had a taxi drop me off," I said looking at the sweet ride from all angles. I loved fast cars, I don't know why, I just did fast cars gave a thrill every time you ride them.

"Your uncle allowed you to leave the house without your bodyguards, and chauffer!" Trunks asked unbelievingly, staring at me weird.

"Yeah, I think he didn't remember to tell me to take the chauffer, because I left him before he was able to say anything else," I answered becoming worried of what Goten might think.

"Well, next time you go out, you're provably will want to have a bodyguard because there are a lot of people that don't like Son Corp. and by kidnapping or hurting you they'll try to get money," Trunks explained to me. I felt good to have a friend care for me even if we just met a day before. Trunks seemed sexy in everyway, and I felt a strong attraction towards him.

I was never that quick with guys. I never liked them off the bat, but Trunks is different than other guys He actually cares, I take back what I said when I first met him, caring too much isn't a bad thing here, away from her problems.

"Do you like England now, Pan?" I shivered as he said my name. He was sitting next to me relaxing after the long day of walking around, and taking in the sites. Now we were enjoying each other's company riding in a cart pulled by a beautiful raven horse.

"Can't say I don't," I shrugged hearing him chuckle. He had a deep chuckle that made my stomach turn and twist as if I had butterflies.

"We better get you home-" I interrupted him with a groan. This was too enjoyable to end. He smirked at me as I turned to him. "Before your uncle, sends a search party, which he will, trust me," he finished saying.

I nodded in agreement, annoyed I had not taught out everything I did carefully, so I wouldn't get caught or in trouble. What was wrong with me, I always plan out things without knowing, and now with Trunks I just did thing how I felt like it, not even thinking what the aftershock, or effect it might have on others. Damn it felt good.

Trunks showed me the best of England that day. We went out many times for three weeks, until my uncle said I really should have my bodyguard with me, at all times. I reasoned no one knew who I was yet, so until then I don't have use for a bodyguard. He agreed, and warned me to be careful.

Trunks had asked me one night if I wanted to go to a Reggae Club, and I agreed. He was to pick me up at around 10:00pm, right outside the Son Corp.'s gates.

"So Pan, you ready for next week?" Goten asked me. What he meant was if I was ready for next weeks meeting with the media, to present me to the Ôworld'.

"I think so, I'm real nervous though," I said playing with my food. We were eating dinner, alone for once. My brothers had been taken to the fair, and then to watch a hockey game. Goten, and I stayed behind.

"It is normal," he smiled nodding his head. "But don't worry no matter what they'll love you," he reassured me, finishing his dinner.

"You turning in, uncle?" I asked seeing as he stood from his seat and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tiredÉgoodnight Panny," he said kissing my cheek before retreating to go to sleep. He had been really tired the past week; work was piling up for him, and he needed her help big time. He couldn't trust anyone, but family; that was a business life, no one will want to help you the right way but family, and true friends. Goten didn't have any true friends, his high status, and wealth wouldn't allow any friends to get to him. Good thing Trunks' is already rich, he doesn't need to manipulate me, and so I can trust him.

I stood from my place in the dinner, after hearing Goten's footsteps going up the stairs. The house was really quiet on Saturdays, you could hear everything that is outside the rooms. The room walls are sound proof.

Walking out of the dinning room, I wondered around the house, trying to waste some time before I had to get ready for my date later that night. Yeah a date. Trunks had made that clear our first date.

Smiling to myself I decided to head back to my room, and get ready. It was already 9:30pm, and he was going to pick me up at 10:00pm.

É Capsule Corp. Trunks POV...

"Trunks, are you going out with the Son girl again?" my sister asked sounding annoyed. I didn't respond.

"She hasn't even taken over the Son Corp. yet, you're just wasting your time with her now, if Goten finds out about you taking her out now he'll warn her and prevent you from seeing the girl," she stated exasperated.

"Relax Bra, I know what I'm doing with the Son girl. I believe she has a little crush on me, so she wouldn't listen to her uncle I don that to girls," I said the last part smirking arrogantly. How my father taught me.

"For goodness sakes Trunks, don't get caught up with the girl Understand that if Goten finds out before he hands down the Corp, he might not hand it down at all," she argued angrily.

"We won't get caught," I said waving her worries away. "I know what I'm doing," I said again.

She sighed giving up, "fine whatever if you mess this up it'll be your last chance, I can't imagine another opportunity for us to take over Son Corp.," she said.

"I won't mess this up Bra," I hissed becoming annoyed, "I've worked to hard on that girl to just fuck it up, we will have Son Corp in a few months, don't worry," I assured picking up my keys.

"So where are you taking her tonight?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm taking her to that reggae club, just outside of London," he answered walking out of his room, and down the halls of Capsule Corp., Bra following closely behind.

"Just make sure you don't fall for her, or get her pregnant, or anything," she called after me, as I walked out of the front door, and jumped in my midnight blue Ferrari. It was nearly 10, and she should be ready and out of her house by then.

The drive to her house was short, and I waited for her to come out of the huge gates of Son Corp. Luckily for me she did come out 5 minutes later, looking hotter than I've seen her. She was rearing a mid-thigh skirt, showing off her long flawless legs. With a black halter-top, which was showing off a decent amount of cleavage, to tease the wandering mind.

"Hey," I greeted once she was in the passenger seat of my car, and had closed the door. I bent over, and kissed her on the cheek, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I heard her gasp in surprise but didn't pull away.

"Hi," she said smiling as blush covered her cheeks making her look innocent. I pulled away from her personal space, and turned on my car, driving away from her home. I manage to ignore the tingling feeling my lips felt when they had connected to her hot silky skin, and kept my mind on my goal at hand.

Today I would have to ask Pan to be my girlfriend. She must be waiting for it, and if I don't ask soon she might become suspicious and hurt. He didn't want her to be suspicious of anything or hurt her, because if he did now, she wouldn't trust him later.

The car ride mostly was a comfortable silence. We pulled up to the club around 20 minutes later, and found a huge line outside the club doors. Pan groaned as she saw the line.

"Come on," I said taking hold of her arm, and walking through the crowded street towards the entrance of the club. She surprised me when she took hold of my hand, and pulled it away from her arm. Instead of letting go she kept a hold of my hand in hers, having a tight grip so no to get separated. I ignored the feeling in the pit of my stomach, as I did every other time she did something of the sort. I couldn't let my mind wander, because I was here for a reason.

After getting out of the huge crowd, I pulled Pan closer to me, and wrapped an arm around her small waist. She was a little startle but seemed to enjoy my closeness. Walking right into the club, no one dared stop my date, and me because I practically owned the club, and they all knew who I was.

Inside the club was very dark, and booming with reggae music. We walked to one of my private tables, and sat down ordering our drinks, and receiving them minutes later.

"I love this place, Trunks," Pan said close to my ear. Unconsciously placing her hands on my thighs, and rubbing her breast on my arm. She didn't seem to notice, as I stiffen trying to control my desire; after all I am a man, and a man with needs in that case. I haven't had a good lay since I had begun to go out with Pan, and that made me frustrated. The reason was I didn't want any problems whatsoever with Pan, and by sleeping around while with her would surely bring complications.

"Good, want to dance?" I asked not realizing my biggest mistake. We walked down to the middle of the dance floor. I had pulled her to me by a pull of my arm, and put her arms around my neck, earning a small giggle from Pan. I took hold of her hips, and we moved to the music.

ÉPan POV

ÔFuck he knows how to dance,' I thought to myself as Trunks and I moved together perfectly. He had been acting so strangely, as if he had something important in his mind.

We danced for a while, and didn't stop until some girl got in between Trunks, and myself somehow rubbing herself all over him! I didn't know what to do; Trunks seemed not to notice the person he was dancing with wasn't me. I felt jealousy like no other build up, as my fist clenched and unclenched. I knew it wasn't his fault but how couldn't he notice it wasn't her he was dancing with.

With a growl I turned my back to Trunks, and the bitch and walked away from them heading for the bar. As I got closer some guy's arm snaked its way around my waist, and pulled my back up against a muscular chest.

"Want to dance sweetheart?" a masculine voice asked as he took a deep breath of my scent. I shrugged, and began to move my rear against his crotch sensually. He seemed to enjoy it because minutes later I felt something hard stabbing against my lower back. I tried to enjoy myself till Trunks realizes the girl he was dancing with wasn't me. Hopefully it wouldn't take him long, because this present guy was no fun.

ÉTrunks POV

I felt Pan pull away from my arms rather forcefully, but though nothing of it as she came back and dance even more sexually with me. I hadn't known Pan had it in her, to be so bold as she was now.

We danced to three more songs before I got a good look at my partner's face again, and was given the surprise of a lifetime. The girl wasn't Pan. She was about the same stature as Pan, with the same black hair, but she wasn't Pan. Pan wasÉ I found myself about to compare Pan to another girl, and found the fault of the other girl. No I couldn't get attached to Pan.

Looking around I tried to find her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Maybe she went back to my private table. I hoped she wasn't angry with me that would definitely make my plans harder to go through.

She wasn't at our table! What if she left! I began to panic, as I walked toward the bar, in search for her. I found her as I passed the bar, and didn't like one bit what I found her doing. She was dancing rather un-lady like with some guy who hand all over her. I saw red. He was touching my girl!

I walked over to them, and pulled Pan firmly away from the man's grasp not wanting to hurt her in my anger. The guy barely realizing what had happened snarled at me, and reached for Pan to pull her back. I got in his way and pushed his hand. That's when he made his mistake, he pushed me rufly, almost making me fall. Pan who had been confused now realized what was happening, and tried to pull me away from the guy, who dare touch what was mine.

"Come on Trunks lets go sit down," she said softly into my ear, seconds before the guy was over me, having pushed her to the ground, and trying to punch the shit out of me. I moved letting him fall clumsily to the ground as I realized he was drunk. Staring down at him in disgust, I turned away and saw Pan, on the ground having been pushed down when the man had attacked him.

Turning to her to try and help her up, she only glared at me angrily, and pushed herself off the ground. Turning away from me, she stalked away to the bar. I walked after her annoyed, I didn't even do anything wrong.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped once I sat down next to her. I was shocked after all the time he'd known her she never once showed anger in front of him. Now her eyes were blazing and she looked even more attractive than before if possible, I shook my head. I couldn't be attracted to her I worked to hard.

"What's wrong, did you actually want to be groped by that trash," I asked defensive. I saw as looked at me for a minute, thinking over my words, before softening her glare and rolling her eyes.

"Men," she muttered receiving her drink from the bartender. He winked at her, and I growled. "You seemed very comfortable with that girl, so I just decided to leave you two alone, and find my own fun," Pan stated after taking a sit of her drink. I briefly wondered what she had ordered.

"Come on Pan, don't be angry with me," I pleaded. I couldn't mess this up.

"I'm not angry," she defended herself.

"Yes you are," I corrected her smiling wide when she glared at me in warning. I raised my hands in an attempt of peace. "Okay, okay you're not angry," I said quickly making her smile.

"So since you're not angry can I ask you something, seriously?" I asked wanting to ask her before anything else went wrong.

She thought about it for a second before nodding her head allowing me to continue.

"We have been dating for three weeks now, and I wanted to ask you if you would want to go a stage further, and be my girlfriend?" I asked seeming a little nervous. In reality I felt confident of her answer, which came seconds later.

(Author Notes)

What should Pan doÉwhat will he answer trigger to make more problems, and heart ache to come down on her. Who will help her in all of thisÉ.or better yet who will make her problems worse.


	11. I'm Sorry

A Broken Life, A Broken Family  
  
Chapter 11  
  
ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï  
  
I jumped into Trunks open arms, and hugged him as if he was my only life source... Which I have realized that he is. I've seen so many girls try to commit suicide because the one they love has betrayed them or done worse. I wasn't one of them, but I knew that I wasn't far off. I wouldn't bring harm on myself for any man, but I would suffer. That's why I've held off commitments for so long. For fear of falling hard for someone who could easily break me, and throw me away without a second glance  
  
"I take you forgave me for the incident," Trunks asked softly leaning down to kiss my cheek. I nodded feeling his muscles through his shirt, flex, and move. "Do you want me to take you home, so you could think about what I've asked?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
I have had a need for Trunks' body for a while now, and I wanted to clench that need. "I've already made my decision," I stated into his shirt, circling my arms around his waist.  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked into my ear, since the club's music was still blazing.  
  
"Lets get out of here... to a hotel," I said feeling him tense. I smiled that got him by surprise no doubt. I looked up to his face and found him looking at me intently. His eyes were a darker blue, and healed something I could identify as wild lust I must have had the same thing in my eyes, because 9before I knew what was happening he pulled me roughly into a kiss. One hand around my waist, and the other one behind my neck holding me tightly.  
  
I was taken aback by the sudden force, and hunger that I didn't kiss back until I felt his tongue open my mouth. I felt his tongue invade my mouth, and willed mine to do something. Our tongues feverishly battled for domination, and ended up pulling away from lack of air. Ending the bliss equally.  
  
He recovered first and glided his hand on my back lower to cup my buttocks. I jump when he gave me a squeeze, and kissed down my cheek to my neck. With every kiss there was a squeeze from him, and a gasp from me.  
  
When I felt his hand on my buttocks go lower, and grip one of my inner thighs, I pushed away. "I would prefer we do this in a hotel room, instead of in public," I managed out breathless.  
  
He smirked sexily at me, and walked back the arm-length distance I had managed to put in between us when I pulled away. I backed away slowly not knowing if I could stop us if he tried what he had moments ago.  
  
His right arm encircled my waist once again, and pulled me against his body; allowing me to feel his stiff and ready member pressed firmly against my lower stomach.  
  
"And by the feels of it... we better... hurry," I breathed out feeling overwhelmed, and dizzy.  
  
"Are you sure," his hot breathe tickled my ear, and sent electricity up and down my spine. I nodded instantly. "Come on."  
  
He pulled away from me hand still around half my body, and began moving through the cluster of people for the exit.  
  
Once we got through the crowd, and into the fresh air, we moved quickly for where we had stationed the car. The garage was dark, and not many people were inside to retrieve their cars.  
  
When we were getting ready to get in the Ferrari someone took hold of my shoulders, and pulled me away forcefully from my open door. I was so stunned, and shocked I didn't react when I saw them also pull a fighting Trunks out, and threw him to the ground, kicking him in the body a few times.  
  
I felt the hands on my shoulders turn me around, and suddenly I was face to face with Goten. He didn't seem himself. His eyes seemed to burn with fire, and his mouth was in a sneer. This couldn't be Goten, he was just to frightening.  
  
"Goten?" I gasped the question feeling his hand squeeze my shoulders a fraction above painful. He growled dangerously.  
  
"I told you the first day you were out of the hospital to stay away from 'him', why did you not listen?" he emphasized 'him' as if Trunks was a disgusting thing.  
  
I finally got over my shock a little, and snarled at Goten. No one had the right to tell me who the hell I can talk to, no one. I tried to look behind me where Trunks had been and found I couldn't move.  
  
Goten's hand slid down to my upper arms he was practically digging his nails in my flesh, and it hurt. He shook me.  
  
"Why?" he demanded. I'd never seen him so fierce, and I knew he wouldn't let me help Trunks up; he was still on the floor trying to breath after the blows to his stomach.  
  
"I'm a grown woman," I snarled pausing, "it's my company not yours so mind your damn business... No one can tell me who the fuck I can see and talk to... no one," I snarled struggling with his hands that wouldn't budge away from my arms.  
  
"You're acting like a fucking teenage girl with a crush," he snarled at me.  
  
'He's right you are acting like a little girl with her crush,' I taught to myself. I shook my head. 'No I'm not!'  
  
"Let me go," I struggled again, but this time he did let go making me stumble back.  
  
"You don't understand Pan." He told me almost sadly shaking his head in disappointment. "Trunks is a lady's man. He knows what they want, and when he gets what he wants from them he throws them away. You are a fool if you trust him with anything, especially your heart," Goten said his fist clenching.  
  
"He takes any woman he can get his filthy hands on, and fucks them... then he throws them away and finds his next prey. Do you think your any different from his other victim... do you really believe you're special to him. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, owner of one of the most money making company in the world, rivaling us... son of renounced boxer Vegeta, and brother to the snotty Bra Vegeta Briefs!" he practically screamed at me in his rage. He seemed to have problems breathing, and I realized for the first time my cheeks where wet. I was crying.  
  
"Why do you hate him?" I asked trying to make my voice sound neutral but failing miserably, it cracked.  
  
"Why Pan? Because he seduced my fiancée the day of the wedding..." he laughed softly but sadly before continuing. "He was my best man, my best friend until he seduced my fiancée... Paris. I loved her Pan, until I walked into the men's bathroom, and found her on the ground being fucked by 'him'," he pointed at Trunks, eyes full of hatred and rage.  
  
"Pan?" I heard Trunks.  
  
"Don't ever come near my niece again, bastard," Goten growled taking hold of my upper arm, and pulling me behind him. I cried out in surprise but didn't fight him.  
  
"Pan don't let him poison you against me. It was a long time ago, I was young and stupid.... I've changed," Trunks said ignoring what Goten had said.  
  
Goten snorted but said nothing.  
  
"Pan? Pan please say something..." Trunks begged.  
  
"I am sorry..." I said softly. "I am sorry I let this get so far, that I hurt a lot of people around me especially my uncle. I am sorry I didn't listen to Goten when he told me to stay away from you, but I'm especially sorry this has to end like this... I won't see you any more, and now that my uncle has given me my reason I had been curious to know, it would be wrong for me to come near you...Bye Trunks." I said turning away from both Goten, and Trunks and ran. I ran so fast, and so hard with my legs cramping as my stomach. I know there wasn't a reason for me to run, but I just wanted to get away I didn't want to hear Trunks or anyone else tell me I'm a coward, because that's what I fell like. I damn coward.  
  
"Pan!" Goten and Trunks both called after me, but I kept running. I needed time alone without all this.  
  
Once I was sure they wouldn't find me I slowed down into a jog, then a walk. I hate my guts, but I needed to get away from them. I walked for what seemed like hours until I heard someone else's footsteps behind me. Turning I found Trunks a few lards away from me, looking straight at me.  
  
I turned away from him quickly and ran once again. I didn't want him near me, I wouldn't have control to turn him away twice. He had also began to run, but I was faster and managed to hide in some bushes of a public park. I stayed silent, and watched him pass me by.  
  
Sighing heavily I moved to become more comfortable, but as I did I broke some branches under me, and made some noise getting his attention. I didn't move when I made the noise afraid he may hear if I moved again. But he didn't come back where I was. I couldn't find him to where he was, but he hadn't come back here.  
  
I had hoped he hadn't heard me move, but obviously he had because next thing I knew he appeared behind me. Taking hold of both my arms making me scream in surprise when he pulled me up from the ground, and up against a near by tree. He made my back face the tree, and held both my hands on either side of my body.  
  
I struggled against his hands holding mine, until his body crushed into mine to prevent me any further movement.  
  
"Let me go! I made myself clear a few minutes ago," I growled trying to move but not successful.  
  
"No!" he said kissing me full on the lips. "No Pan, I won't let you go that easily, I won't let you go," he growled and I felt him hard against my lower abdomen. I couldn't help myself! I began to grind against him.  
  
His lips were still on my own when he talked. I felt his tongue flicker on my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. I couldn't resist, it was like I needed this and everything else didn't matter at the moment. So I allowed his eager tongue to ravish every part of my mouth.  
  
He groaned and pushed me further, and firmer against the tree. "Do you want this?" he asked voice a growl, as he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"I can't think," and I couldn't. I didn't remember the reason I had been trying to struggle, all I remembered was that it was not the right thing to do.  
  
"Do you want this?" he asked me again.  
  
I couldn't say no, I couldn't remember why not, "I want this."  
  
ï¸ï"!LEMON!" (If you don't like it skip down. ï)ïï¸  
  
One of his hands let mine loose, and traveled down the length of my body, and finally stopping at the edge of my skirt. Pulling my skirt up and around my waist I felt the cool breeze of the night air, and shivered. Now both his strong hands were holding both my thighs tightly. I could feel all the power in his hands alone and knew my thighs would be bruised in the morning.  
  
His left hands slid from my thigh to the side of my panties. The silk tore with a wet sound like skin being cut. My body jerked as he stripped the silk away and pressed the rough material of his pants against me. He ground himself against me until I cried out in need... Real raw need.  
  
He moved back away from me slightly just enough so that he could tear at his pants. The belt opened, the button, the zipper, everything slid down until I saw him nude for the first time. He was long and thick, and perfect. He slid a finger inside of me. It made me cry out, bending my knees for I couldn't stand anymore.  
  
He caught me in time, and laid me on the ground. We where covered by the bushes, so even if someone walked by, they wouldn't see us.  
  
There was a moment where I looked into his eyes, and I saw the same stricken need in his eyes that I felt in mine. You couldn't seduce without being seduced.  
  
He made a small sound low in his throat and kissed me again. I ate at his mouth, one hand going to the ponytail holder that held his hair back. I jerked it out, spilling his shoulder-length hair around my face like a silken lilac curtain. I plunged my hands into his hair, two fistfuls of it, held tight, while I explored his mouth. His finger kept moving up and down, in and out my virginal lips, I pulled his hair gently but firmly every time his finger thrust into me.  
  
His free hand tried to reach down my shirt to my breast, but the shirt was still too tight. He pulled at the cloth, and my body jerked with the force of it as the cloth ripped, and his hand spilled inside my bra.  
  
The touch of his hand on my breast jerked my head back, freeing my mouth from his. I couldn't think... fuck I could barely breathe.  
  
Trunks' mouth bit gently on my breast, and I cried out, lifting my hips to his, and feeling his arousal harder if possible. Why was he torturing me when he needed this as badly as me?  
  
I looked down at him as he drew my nipple into his mouth. It felt as if his mouth drew on a hot line that went directly from my breast to my groin. Our eyes met as he looked up the line of my body, I recognized that look strong lust and a promise of much more sex. That alone tore gasps from my throat, and writhe under his touch.  
  
"Trunks, please...please," I gasped removing my hands from his hair, to grasp the grass next to each side of my head. I heard myself asking begging for him to stop his torture and relieve both our needs. He seemed not to hear me until I let a gasp escape my lips, and he looked up at me.  
  
"Please, Trunks," I whispered opening my eyes, not remembering when I closed them. "Please I need you now."  
  
He chuckled softly making his way up from my breast, and hovering over my face. He was on top of me on all fours. Both hands had left my their forbidden locations and came up to hold his weight up on the ground on either side of my head. His legs found the way in between my legs, making my legs open wide to both side of his body.  
  
Our eyes met as I looked up at him, and in one swift motion he was inside me. I groaned in pain and pleasure. He was big, and this was only my second time having sex. My first time had been with Mike, but we were drunk.  
  
After about 2 minutes, Trunks began to pound himself into me. He pounded himself into me, as if he were trying to force his way not just into my body but through and out the other side. A tightness began to grow low in my body, my breath coming faster. Flesh into flesh, so hard and fast with such strength that it danced than thin line between pleasure and pain.  
  
I kept expecting him to finish his need in one long glorious burst, but he didn't. He hesitated, using large strong hands to move my hips along the ground and up to his thrusts. He adjusted himself as if he were looking for just the right spot, then he thrust inside me again in one long hard movement, and I cried out. Trunks had found that spot inside my body, and was running himself over it, as hard and as fast as before, but now he drew louder sounds from me.  
  
The tightness began to grow, swell, like a warm thing growing inside me. It grew large and larger, flowing outward along my skin as if thousand feathers were being drawn down my skin to send me shivering, twitching, drawing noises from my mouth that were wordless, thoughtless, formless.  
  
I heard his breathing quicken, his thrusts taking on an urgency, harder, faster, until I cried out, and still he didn't stop. I felt the rhythm of his body change, a shudder run through him, then I was gone. That swelling warmth spilled over me, through me, pulsing deep inside my body, making my body contract, jerking, unable to control it, only his hands on my body kept me still, kept me whole. But if my body couldn't move, the pleasure had to come out some way; it spilled out of my mouth in screams, deep, raking screams, over and over as fast as I could draw breath.  
  
Trunks cried out above me, sending his cries after mine. He leaned back over me, supporting his weight with his hands on the ground on either side of me, head bent so our faces where inches apart. I lay totally passive, still pinned under his body, trying to relearn how to breathe.  
  
ï¸ï"!END OF LEMON!" ïï¸  
  
Trunks moved off of me, and to his side with a content smile on his features. He moved back closer to me, and kissed me on the cheek gently.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" he asked me looking all of the sudden so serious.  
  
I laughed looking at him. "It's a little hard after what we've done."  
  
"You won't stop seeing me, right?" he asked looking like a little boy asking if his mother was angry at him.  
  
"I won't stop seeing you... I can't anyway," I said with a smile, leaning over to him, and kissing his lips.  
  
His arms came around my waist, and pulled me up against him. "I think we better get our clothes on, and get a place to sleep before someone finds us here naked," Trunks said cuddling closer to me. I laughed he was cold, and holding me to keep warm.  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night... no that's not right I realized as I saw the big alarm clock next to the bed. It was 4:30 in the morning. I looked around trying to figure out what had woken me up, and heard the sound of a phone ringing near me.  
  
I found arms encircling my waste, and felt Trunks' body behind my own holding me almost possessively to him. He looked so cute asleep, so innocent.  
  
I managed to get out of his hold without waking him, and stood up from the bed stretching. Trunks and my fun hadn't ended in the park, so it was natural we were both naked. 'Who would be calling at this hour?' I wondered trying to find the object of the ringing.  
  
I finally found the phone in the pants pocket of Trunks' pants, and pondered on waking him for the call. But in the end I answered it not wanting to wake him.  
  
"Hello?" I asked into the phone hearing my voice. I sounded like a guy, damn all the screaming last night is bad for the throat.  
  
"Trunks?! Trunks you son of a bitch! You slept with the bitch didn't you fucking idiot. You slept with the Son! Gods Trunks what if she finds out what we are trying to do, she'll never trust you!!" I kept quiet too shocked to say anything. "If you fuck this up, and lose our only chance to get her company, I swear to the gods Trunks I'm going to kill you!" the woman practically screamed over the phone. I turned it off, and dropped it as if it had a disease.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry all for taking so long, was very busy with training and other things I couldn't control. Hopefully the next chapter will come out faster. 


	12. Rebuild

_**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**_

Chapter 12 

ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï

My hand fisted around the cell phone tightly in anger. _How could he!? I fucked up!_ I thought angrily as I turned back to the bed where Trunks lay, and threw the phone at the headboard over his head; as hard as I could manage.

The phone shattered, showering the remains over his body. His eyes flew open, and jerked up in a sitting position looking around in alarm. His gaze finally landed on me, and gaped at me in confusion.

"You fucking ass whole, that was your friend on the phone asking me if you've fucked me yet," I snarled at him, tugging his pants from the floor and pulling them on. "She said you're a son of a bitch for sleeping with me too 'early' in your little plan to take the Son's corporation."

Trunks gazed at me trying to comprehend what I've just told him, and stood up when finally it all dawned on him.

"I don't want your corporation, I never have. I want you to be with me, nothing more is that so hard to believe?" he asked me appearing hurt. My face scrunched up with so much pain I turned away from him. When I turned back to him he had stood from the bed and moved closer to me naked. I took a step back and had replacing all the hurt with hate.

Funny how you could love someone one day and hate them the next.

"If you ever come near my family, or me I swear to the gods I will hurt you in more ways than one," I snarled picking up his shirt from last night and slipping it on quickly eager to cover myself from his gaze. I felt dirty and used, like a whore.

Trunks took a step towards me once I had the shirt on, and tried to reach for me. I slapped his hand hard away from me, and stepped farther away from him, and nearer to the bedroom door.

"Please Pan, it's all a big misunderstanding, I don't want your corporation or your money I never have," he lied getting desperate. He looked panicked, and that was all it took to confirm everything revealed over the phone call.

"Liar!" I snarled balling my hands into fist. "You have lied all this time, trying to get my confidence and affection so I would be easy to manipulate... well you managed to fuck me, but I won't make the same mistake twice, stay the hell away from me," I didn't know when exactly I started screaming at him, but I had, and without a second glance his way I was gone out the door, and out of the hotel as fast as my legs could move me.

All the while I didn't notice the huge tears going down my cheek, neck and into his shirt.

...

I found Trunks' wallet, and some money in his pants pocket a little after I'd left the hotel. I would give it to him when I am ready to see him again. Till then I'll put it away, and call Goten.

Yeah I'm going to call Goten and tell him what I've done. Sounds brave, huh? No it's not. Instead of going back home and telling him in person I'm going to call. I couldn't face him, not like this. I felt dirty, and was dressed in the son of a bitch's clothes.

I called home from a pay phone in a gasoline station. On the 3rd ring Goten himself answered.

"Hello?" he asked anxiously into the phone, when I didn't answer for a while he figured it was me, "Pan?" I had been secretly hoping he wouldn't have answered after all it was 6 in the morning. I had walked the last hour in a half.

"Yes uncle it's me," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking. He was still worried about me after he found Trunks and me last night. "I... I fucked up uncle," my voice cracked and saluted myself for my choice of words. I wanted to get my confession over with, no bullshit.

"Pan are you alright? Tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up," he sounded truly concern I didn't say anything for a while, "please Pan tell me where you are so I can help you."

"I fucked up Goten, I fucked up and let him use me...I fucked up and let him fuck me yesterday after I ran. He found me, and I fucked up," I was sobbing now; I opened the gates that I had been so determined to keep close once I noticed I had started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Goten."

There was a long silence over the phone where I could only hear his breathing. After what seemed like an eternity he asked me again, "where are you Panny?" I began to sob harder, and after a few tries I managed to instruct him which gas station I was located in. "Stay their Panny, I'll pick you in 5 minutes, okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded not caring he couldn't see me. We hung up. I found a bench I could sit on, and waited for Goten crying softly. People passed by me as if I weren't even there, and I was grateful for that. I provably looked like a bum because of the oversized clothes I wore, was I that small?

Goten arrived in less than 4 minutes, stopping with his car in front of my bench, and walking around his car to get to me. I stood and in one swift motion he enveloped me in his arms, and hugged me. I tried hard not to cry, but when he was about to pull away my arms grasped them, and kept him in the hug. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. Not yet.

"Pan its okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore," he said soothingly hugging me back, and making me feel safe. Funny thing is, I've never felt safe in anyone's arms, but his, and that bastard's. Shows how powerful the brain could be when you need someone. I wouldn't do the same mistake with Trunks. Hell no!

"Take me home, I wan to go home and sleep," I whispered losing the battle against flesh tears. With that he helped me in the car, and took me home. He hadn't lashed out at me, or asked me where Trunks was, or questioned my attire. He had held me, comforted me, and took me home. So this was family.

...

Trunks POV...

I stood in the hotel room after she ran out. _How did she find out my plans?_I sat on the bed not bothering to run after her. _What for? She knew, and truly I can't think of a good enough lie to cover up the 'misunderstanding,' but how did she find out!_

"All that work, planning gone to the rut," I snarled angrily tossing a near by pillow across the room. I tossed my back onto the bed growling in frustration_. I was so close, so fucking close_. I lay their for a while until I heard the hotel phone ring next to my head on the side dresser.

"What?" I asked angrily once I found the phone on the floor.

"Why you hang up on me, you idiot!" Bra demanded from the other side of the phone.

"Right now is not the time Bra, I didn't hang up on you yesterday; I said bye," I said rolling my eyes, sitting up on the mattress.

"Yeah you did, a few minutes ago! Bastard don't try lie to me," she screamed. I didn't have time for this, what was her problem. I froze when I realized what she just said.

"Bra I didn't talk to you a few minutes ago, I was asleep," I said softly figuring out how Pan knew.

"Then who did, someone answered-"she seemed to be thinking because there was a long silence before she screamed over the phone again. "Trunks tell me it wasn't the Son girl who picked up," she sounded panicked. I laughed, she was the one telling not to fuck up, and she was the one who revealed our secret.

"Afraid so," I said amazed by the irony of the situation. "What did you tell her? She was pissed off, and ran out... Bra she won't be coming back any time soon," I said feeling a little sorry for not having her anymore, I would get her back for more fucks. True she was hot and every man's dream, but a little too smart for my liking. But the fuck yesterday was the best I had so far.

"Why do you sound so calm? We lost our only chance of getting the corporation, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Don't worry Bra, she isn't the only one we can trick into selling their company... Lets do what we should have done in the beginning..." I paused practically hearing her curiosity.

"And what would that be?" she demanded after a few seconds of silence.

"Buy other big companies, we were so focused in getting the Son corp. we haven't bothered buying others yet; with other rivaling companies we'll have Son Corp soon. Until I'm positive our winnings are greater than there's I'll figure out a way to get the company." I said smiling to myself for coming out with the plan in seconds.

"Doing that will make our mother angry, she doesn't want us to let anyone believe we need the help of companies lower than the Son's or our," Bra said trying to discourage my idea.

"Come on Bra, I'm not going to form partnerships with the companies, I'm going to buy the damn company. Now that Pan found out our little plot I can't think of anything more to do, I'll take any suggestions," I said exasperated. I stood from the bed, and grabbed the hotel's robes. Pan had taken my clothes. Shit my wallet was in my pants.

"Okay but let me tell our mother about this, maybe she'll have other suggestions," Bra said not sounding angry with me any longer. Of course she couldn't blame me for Pan leaving, since she was the one who exposed our plot.

"All right, bye," I said hanging up, and grabbing my keys. I walked out of the Hotel, thinking I would soon have Pan Son body. I never thought what would happen to me once I did. I should have.

...

Normal POV

4 weeks later

Pan woke up drenched in sweat for the 7th time in the last four weeks. She sat up on her king sized bed, and looked around her apartment condo. Pan moved to the side of her bed, and stood up. She had had another nightmare, just like the others.

In the dreams she relived what had happened between Trunks and herself, before the she found out what he wanted her for. Every detail, over and over. It was a painful memory but as the days pass the details become fainter.

Pan ran to the bathroom having felt a wave of dizziness, as her late night dinner ran up her throat. Pan had become sick from lack of food, and building of stress. She thought nothing of it; after all she was too busy to bother with anything that she believed was nothing at all.

Since Goten had taken her home, she started her studies in the business, and cancelled the meeting in which she was suppose to be introduced to the world as the new leader of Son corp. It wasn't that Goten said Pan couldn't have the company after what happened, but on the contrary she had asked him to send her away for a while so she could study business some where that wasn't there. Goten agreed, and here Pan was in Paris, France.

...

Pan POV

I took a quick shower after I finished draining my guts out. I had a class at 6 in the afternoon, so I had the whole morning and part of the afternoon free. _What to do?_

I got out of the shower, and dressed quickly. It was refreshing to live on my own again. Even better yet I was living alone in a foreign country, near people that can't judge me because... well they don't know anything about me. And that in my case is good.

I walked out of my hotel sweet, down the elevator, and out into the crowded streets. The country was really a beautiful place to live in. I walked to the nearest breakfast place, planning to have waffles, and eggs. I had problems ordering in the French restaurants.

"Can you get me this?" I asked the waiter for the 5th time pointing at the eggs, and waffles. He didn't seem to understand. "This, this I want to buy this to eat," I said doing hand motion over my stomach to show what I wanted. He looked at me like if I was crazy, so I literally threw my hands up in frustration.

"Need help?" a masculine voice asked. I looked up to the voice and I think I forgot to breath for a moment. He was gorgeous, handsome! He matched Trunks' look even or better. I frown when I realized that thought; I shouldn't compare a gentleman to Trunks.

"Yes please," I exhaled out smiling up at him.

He turned to the waiter, and repeated my order in perfect French. He finally turned back to me and smiled charmingly. He was about 6'1; brown fashionably long hair, and perfect chocolate brown eyes. His skin looked tanned, but somehow I knew it was his natural skin color.

"Thank you," I smiled standing and offered my hand, "My name's Pan Son."

He bent down a little taking my hand and kissing the top. "Nice to meet you Pan, my name is Beauregard Ambler, but you may calls me Beau, if you like."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Are you expecting company?" I asked looking up and meeting his eyes.

He nodded, "Yes Julie, my friend was suppose to be here an hour ago, but it seems she won't be here any time soon," he stated looking at the entrance of the restaurant, shaking his head.

_Damn he has a 'friend_.' I kicked myself for the thought, I shouldn't be trying to pick up on guys or be disappointed they are taken. _Why not?_ Because of what happened with Trunks. _He isn't Trunks_. True very true.

"Are you alright, you have become so serious," Beau brought me back from my argument with myself...

"Sorry, just had a thought... so are you going or would you like to join me?" I offered, realizing for the first time he never let go of my hand. His hand had mine in a firm comforting grip, only a man has.

"I would love to join you ma dame," he said finally realizing he still had my hand and let go with an embarrassed smile. I returned that smile with blushing cheeks.

...

Beau and I talked hours after we finished our breakfast. He talked perfect English; most people that had English for a second language had at least an accent. I found out he is the owner of the second best selling technology company in the world, Ambler Corp. Capsule Corp. was in the lead now... Son Corp was more of a fashion company a clue why Goten disliked the to work in the office. I surprised myself when I told him about Son Corp., and my family, and what had happened to me that landed me in Paris. He was a good listener, and gave advice.

He told me about his old love, who turned out to be the Julie girl he had mentioned. She had cheated on him, and left him a year ago. Today they were supposed to meet because she had called him out of nowhere.

"So let me get this straight," I said not understanding why would he meet, someone who cause his pain again. "She cheated on you, left you, and after a year she pops out of no where and tells you to meet her here, no explanation?" I asked, he nodded. "Sweet Jesus, why?"

"I wanted to make sure I felt nothing for her... I know I sound like a romantic, but I wanted to know, guess she ran off again." He shrugged indifferently. "It is good I came here anyway."

"Why's that?" I asked taking a sip of my soda.

"Because I met you, ma petite," he stated matter-a-factly. I blushed a little smiling wider.

"You're a flirt," I laughed shaking my head. He had made it obvious to me that he was interested all throughout breakfast, making me laugh a lot. I was flattered to say the least.

"Only when I'm with the right person," he winked smiling a little boy's smile. He sobered up after a few minutes, and looked at his wristwatch. "I have to go, I am late for work, time passes quickly when we're having fun," I nodded feeling a little sad he had to leave so soon.

"Alright, hopefully we cross paths again some time soon," we both stood, as he was getting his things. He stopped and looked at me. Then shook his head frowning.

"If we ever cross paths you'll be dating someone, or worse," he pouted, making me smile.

"What do you suggest we do about that?" I asked looking up at him; he was about half a foot taller than I was.

"Meet much sooner, and purposely," he stated smiling hopefully.

"Are you asking for a date?" I asked.

"Maybe, would you accept?" he asked coming nearer to me so he was standing a step away from me.

"Yeah, if you said please," I smiled brightly.

"Please," he whispered in my ear and giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I gave him my apartment address, and my number. He game me his cell phone number, and said he would pick me up for our date on Saturday night at 7pm for musicals. I was excited.

...

Goten called Saturday morning to check up on me, I picked up the phone after the daily toilet vomiting I really needed to relax...

"Hey Pan, how's it going?" Goten asked cheerful over the phone.

"I'm good, how's everything with everyone?" I asked smiling softly. He always called out of nowhere to check up on me.

"Good, good we all miss you..." he stopped talking sounding almost hesitant about what he was going to say next. "Is it true you met with Beauregard Ambler of Ambler Corp.?" he finally asked provably afraid I'll get mad or something.

"Yeah, we have a date for tonight," I admitted not continuing, he provably had expected me to, but oh well he'll have to ask. The silence stretched on for a few minutes until he finally broke it.

"He's a good guy," he finally said. I was stunned.

"How did you know anyway?" I asked.

"He's one of the top 5 most handsome bachelors in high business, he was seen talking to a young American raven haired girl in a small restaurant. They don't know who you are yet, but they took pictures," he explained.

"So you saw me on the newspaper?" I asked.

"No, a magazine," he laughed. I joined in. We let the laughter fade, and went into comfortable silence. I realized for the first time that Trunks would definitely find out, that thought brought a smile to my face.

"I never knew you were interested in bachelor magazines, Goten," I teased.

"I'm on it, just making sure they didn't put anything I didn't approve of, or completely false," he sounded embarrassed, which made me laugh. After a comfortable silence Goten finally spoke again. "Have a good time on your date Panny."

"I will, uncle."

"Bye, Pan."

"Bye, Goten." I hung up the phone.

...

"You look wonderful Pan," Beau whispered to me for the third time, during dinner. I pulled my head back and laughed. We had only planned to go to a musical, but it seemed to little, and ended to quick so Beau invited me to dinner.

"Thank you Beau..."I was interrupted by some commotion at the entrance of the restaurant. The waiters and waitresses were trying to close the door shut to keep people from coming in. "Seems the media finally found out who I was," I commented shaking my head and looking at Beau, I had told him about my uncle's little phone call, "want to go?" I asked.

"Sure," he said standing up. He was wearing a black tux, complete with tails. A white vest with minute black dots bordered the gleaming whiteness of his shirt. The collar was high and stiff, with a cravat of soft black cloth tied around it and tucked into the vest as if ties had never been invented. The stickpin in his vest was made of silver-and-black onyx. His shoes had spats on them, like the ones Fred Astaire used to wear, though I suspected the entire outfit was of a much older style.

His hair was fashionably long, the nearly brown curls edging the white collar. He looked handsome dressed in such classic fashion. I wasn't so far behind though; for once I was happy I was wearing a formal dress.

It was a black spaghetti-strap formal with slits so high on either side, I'd had to make sure that the hose were a matching off black, and the underwear was lacy and black. I knew myself well enough that when I put the dress on I would forget and flash the undies.

I'd actually found a strapless bra that matched the clack panties, so once I took off the dress, I was wearing lingerie. The shoes were higher heels than I'd normally accept, but it was either that or hem the dress. Since I refuse to sew, heels it was.

I was getting pretty good at make-up, eye shadow, blusher, lipstick. Everything matched me perfectly, if I may say so myself. I decided to have my black hair up in a fancy hairdo. With my hair out of my face my back was bare as my face showing off my natural tan skin color. My high cheekbones, and full lips just added to my whole outfit, and made me look sophisticated, and elegant.

We walked out the restaurant without being notice going out the emergency door. We found his car in the parking lot surrounded by more media.

"I guess the reporters won't let us leave until they get an exclusive," Beau commented shaking his head, frowning.

"Lets walk," I said turning away from the parking lot walking towards the sidewalk.

"Why walk if we can call a cab?" Beau asked catching up with me easily.

"Why waste money when my place is only a few blocks away?" Pan shrugged walking quickly down the street.

"Why answer a question with a question?" he followed close behind me, laying an arm around my shoulder. I unconsciously leaned in closer to his warmth.

"Why not?" I questioned smiling when he laughed.

We kept talking as we neared my place. The streets outside my place were isolated, no one was out and that gave me the creeps.

"Nice neighborhood," commented Beau tightening his hold on my shoulders with his arm.

"At day mostly, its too quiet at night," I said.

"You're a city girl?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah sadly," I blushed in the dark. Good thing to, he couldn't see it.

"Pan?" Beau asked realizing my shoulders, and pulling me behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed looking around. My apartment building was only a house away.

"There is a guy outside your apartment building, just standing there," he whispered walking forward with me close behind.

The man when I looked at him seemed about the same height and body structure as Beau. I couldn't see the features because he was partially covered by shadows. As we walked by the guy, he turned to me and stepped out of the shadows.

I gasped and stepped away and onto the street. Trunks stood in front of me. He looked me up and down taking in my dress, scowling deeply.

"Pan?" he asked taking a step forward. I stepped back, and Beau stood in his way.

"Mr. Briefs, may I ask what do you want?" he asked politely but I could tell he was angry.

"I want to speak with Ms. Son, not that it's any concern to you," Trunks snapped at Beau.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Mr. Briefs I said what I needed to say last time we talked," I stated sounding indifferent to my surprise.

"But I have something to say to you Pan," he retorted sounding angry. I laughed and the sound sounded cruel even to me. He had no right to be angry, or tell me he has to say something.

"Mr. Briefs do not call me by my first name, you lost that privilege, and as for you wanting to tell me something I don't want to hear it," I smirked walking just behind Beau, and taking his arm with both my arms, pulling him to the apartment building entrance. "If you excuse us, Mr. Briefs we are heading up," I said walking away from him without a backward glance.

"Pan I... I love you," Trunks called after me, making me stop in my tracks. I began to shake with rage.

"Too late Mr. Briefs, way too late," I said trying to control my rage.

"So Mr. Beauregard Ambler is your new lover?" Trunks spat disgusted.

"Jealous?" Beau asked angrily.

"Come on Beau," I said walking in the building. He didn't follow me.

"Yeah I am, " Trunks said.

I looked at him strangely. What the hell was he jealous about! Beau and I have never done _it_ before.

"You should be, especially since you're never getting a second dose of _it_," Beau mocked, bating Trunks on purpose. He was smirking now. This I could maybe enjoy, revenge always did taste sweet.

"You really slept with '_him_,' Pan?" he emphasized _him_ as something disgusting, and tore his eyes from Beau to me.

I felt myself smile cruelly, "yeah it's true, what of it..." I asked raising an eyebrow in amusement. I was actually enjoying myself as I watched him fight with his anger. His fist clenched and unclenched, and his face became almost unreadable, except for the anger. "I don't belong to you Mr. Briefs," I stated carelessly sounding amused, and pleased.

"Damn bitch," was all he could say before Beau punched him in the jaw, sending him reeling to the floor. I began walking back towards them dropping my coat, and feeling my dress open from both side and exposing my legs.

Trunks sat up ready to jump Beau when I stood in front of him. He was still on the ground looking up at me with a bloody lip. He wiped his lip with his shirtsleeve, pushing himself off the ground and dusting off his pants; he had the nerve to turn to me and smile.

"Why are you here Mr. Briefs," I asked standing my ground, he was standing close enough I could smell his after-shave. I wanted to step back badly, but didn't want to look weak.

"I wanted to make you a deal," he said looking over my head to Beau, who I felt coming just behind me. Great if either of them swung at each other I was going to be in the middle of it.

"What type of deal? Business or Pleasure?" I asked smiling, because I've heard that line on TV somewhere.

"Both," that made my eyes narrow into slits, and stare at him suspiciously.

"I don't want anything from you, Mr. Briefs, but I am curious to know what you would want so bad as to travel all this way just to see me," I stated tired.

"I own 1/4 of Son Corp., "he paused smiling wider when he saw my eyes widen considerately.

"How?" I asked feeling breathless. Goten would never sell him any part of the Corp.

"I bought one of their partner corporation," he stated as if it is the simplest thing in the world.

"Why travel all the way to France to see me, you should tell this to Goten... does he know?" I asked feeling myself shake with disbelief; Beau slid an arm around my waist and pulled me farther away from Trunks, and against his chest.

Jealousy passed quickly through Trunks' eyes, before he closed them down void of emotion, other than humor. "Oh he knows, he tried to buy the corporation before the owner sold it to me, but he was too late when his call found his partner."

"So what do you want from me?" I asked again crossing my arms over Beau's arm around my stomach.

"Make him let you go, and stand somewhere in the middle of the street or something, before I tell you," Trunks said. I sighed trying to get closer to Beau.

"Alright," I said feeling defeated. Turning in Beau's arms, and trying to pull away, he held me firmly pulling me closer arms around my back now. He leaned down, and I had to love 'em when he didn't kiss me on the lips just to keep our act of lovers. He kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear that he would be in the building entrance.

Once Beau was out of sight into the building of my apartment I turned back to Trunks raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"I'm willing to give you back the part of the company if..."he paused teasing me in a way.

"If what," I asked annoyance written all over my face. He laughed enjoying himself.

"If you and I..." motioning us with his hand, "have a sex only relationship for 2 months..."

Author Notes: OMG no way!!!! What should Pan do!? Review soon.

Author Notes: Sorry I couldn't update faster, but I barely got back in school, and have a fight coming up, so I haven't had that much time. Sorry if my lack of editing causes some confusion..ï


	13. Back Home, To Get Lost

**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 13**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I felt my stomach clench in disgust, and anger as I heard the worlds come out of his lips. He was proposing me to be his little whore for two month, and looked casual about it... What a FUCKING BASTARD!!

"So what do you say, Pan? Do we have a deal?" he asked breaking me out of my concentration. I raised my head, trying to prevent any tears from falling as he watched me, but I guess he saw my eyes were shinning with tears because he took a unconscious step forward, reaching a hand to try and touch me. I jerked back as if burned, and was disappointed as I did the first tear slipped out.

"No deal Trunks, no deal," I shook my head harder, feeling my anger and frustration try to burst out of my eyes. "Never again with you, never again," I said more forcefully wiping the first tear off my cheek.

Trunks had stopped moving towards me, and let his hand drop when I moved away. Something similar to pain, and guilt passed through his features, but I wasn't sure because they were washed away instantly. His gazed stayed solid, and cold on my faces. He was frowning now, and I was happy I didn't have to see the sick smirk.

"If that bargain is all the business you have here, Mr. Briefs I would like to ask you to leave, and not come back," I said in my best business like voice so it wouldn't crack, thank God it didn't.

Trunks frowned deeper than before "why aren't you angry?" he asked.

"Because," I shrugged, "I'm tired of being angry right now, I'm tired of looking, talking, and being near you, I'm tired of everything and anything about you, and I'm especially tired of being tired... So just leave me the hell alone," I said realizing what I said was true. I've been so tired, and sick the past week, and all because I worked to hard to try and forget him, then when I had time to relax I thought of him, so that wasn't exactly good free time.

I turned away from him; ready to go inside when I felt the sudden movement of my turn make me dizzy. I felt myself falling then nothing, only the silence of darkness, as it creped over my vision, and I felt secure and safe like when Trunks and a few other people use to hold me...

♠♠♠♠♠

"Pan? Pan I'm sorry I didn't know you were... Oh God!" was the first thing I heard when I regained consciousness. The voice sounded like Trunks', but I wasn't entirely sure; maybe it had been my imagination.

I forced my eyes to open, and look to the side of me only to find to my surprise it was Trunks holding my hand with his face buried right next to it mumbling into sheets. 'Where am I and why is Trunks of all people with me?'

I moved my hand away from his desperate grasp and made my body move, and gave my back to him. I didn't want him touching any part of me ever again. I managed to whisper a "don't you ever touch me," before I huddled into the sheets. I realized I was on a hospital bed. I remember falling, but nothing else.

"Where is Beau?" I asked wondering why Beau would leave Trunks alone with me.

"He went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, he wouldn't let me in here so I sneaked in," he explained sounding tired and concern?

"Why did you even bother," I half asked half stated looking at the sidewall. I felt him move away from my bed, and sit straighter.

"Because I was the cause that landed you here," he said hesitantly. "And you... you almost lost our child because of me," he sounded scared now.

That made me freeze for many minutes. I went completely still, and stopped breathing. 'What did he just say,' I asked myself turning to Trunks slowly.

"Pan?" Trunks asked sounding worried, since I hadn't responded to his statement.

"What child?" I asked afraid I heard right.

"You're pregnant Pan, with my child," he said sounding surprise, but I could hear some satisfaction in his voice as he said 'my child'. "Didn't you know?" he asked looking at me straight in the eyes with his solid blue eyes.

"No.... no I'm not," I denied it, turning back to Trunks. "You're lying, you have to be," I whispered feeling tears in my eyes as I saw the truth in his. My eyes burned and body shook, but I wouldn't let myself cry, not in front of him.

"What do you want me to say, Pan? You're not pregnant, and I'm not the father of anything in your body? Well I can't, It's already done..." he said softly provably afraid I'll start to freak.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!! TRUNKS!!" I screamed in his face holding the sheets more firmly around my body. I hated him, and didn't want to believe anything he said. I couldn't be pregnant, I just couldn't.

"Pan please, calm down and listen to me," he pleaded standing now, trying to get a hold of me. I kicked the sheets off my body and scrambled away from him, almost falling off the bed.

"Stay away from me Trunks, and never come near my family," I cried finally not being able to help myself, which angered me much more.

"You can't keep me away from my child Pan," he said easing away from me.

"I'm not pregnant with anything that is yours," I growled out.

"It's my child Pan, not your boyfriend's," he said slowly.

I shrugged, "I'm not pregnant, but if I were it's provably his," I said cruelly. I noticed Trunks' fist clenched, and unclenched with his anger.

"So, you really slept with that piece of shit?" he asked distastefully.

"Yeah, and you know what?" I didn't wait for him to ask 'what', "he's the best so far..." I stopped there because Trunks moved forward and took hold of my shoulders firmly.

He leaned so close to my face, our lips were only instance away, in an intake of breath we could touch lips. At that moment three things happened. Trunks kissed me hard, Beau threw open the door, and I kissed Trunks back, before he was pulled away forcefully. He was thrown back staring at me surprise, as he was tackled down by Beau. They rolled on the ground fighting, until a nurse called in security.

I sat on the bed huddled in my sheets, watching them fight. I didn't want Beau to hurt Trunks, but I didn't interfere. I felt weak, and tired. My head felt as if it was about to explode, and my abdomen gave a sharp bolt of pain. I rolled into a tight ball under the sheets, and screamed in agony. Grabbing my pillow to my body tight for support of some kind.

The nurse pulled the sheet from over my body, and tried to pry me into a straight position, but I fought her and stayed in a small ball screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with her!" I heard Beau's panicked voice asked. 'Why wasn't he near me?'

"To much distress, she may lose her child if this keeps happening," the nurse screamed over my screams.

"I'm not pregnant," I managed to scream out, holding tighter to my pillow.

"You won't be if you don't calm down," the nurse assured trying to pry me out of my ball. I stooped gripping the pillow, and closed my lips tight repressing my screams, but my body still shook.

"Beau," I asked in a small pain filled voice wanting needing someone to hold me.

"What's wrong Panny?" he asked from somewhere near the door.

"Hold me," I said softly letting the nurse uncurl me from my position. A security guard was holding beau back, but he struggled, and finally the guard released him, and let him come next to my bed. He leaned over, and picked me up in his arms, cradling me like a small child against his chest. I circled my arms around his neck, and hid my face in his chest. His arms tightened on my body, and held me protectively. The pain was still there, but I rode it and the last thing I remember before I passed out is seeing Trunks look straight at me and promising with his eyes alone our reunion. He knew the baby was his, and I hoped he would just leave me alone.

♠♠♠♠♠

6 months later

"You sure you coming back this time, Pan?" one of my youngest brother teased over the phone. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Beau, who smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I assured him.

"Cool, I get to meet your _fiancée_ then?" he asked, I could actually picture his baby smirk.

"Yeah you get to meet, my fiancée," I said rolling my eyes again, and making Beau smirk at me. We had been a couple ever since Trunks walked out, and I was very happy he asked me to marry him two weeks ago; even though I was really pregnant with Trunks' child, and there was nothing I could do about it. Beau stuck by me all this time knowing he's not the father, and that made me love him. Yeah I could say I love him, cause I do.

We never had sex, for the reason that I may lose the baby. We lust for each other badly, but we kept it on check. I moved in with him and slept in the same bed as his, but we only slept nothing more. I know that doesn't help our situation, but oh well.

The media had gotten wing that I was pregnant, and they believed Beau was the father. We didn't deny or confirm any of it, and announced we were getting married after the child was born. They were cool with it, Beau was cool with it, Goten was cool with it, and so was I. I didn't want anyone to know my son was Trunks'. Yeah I'm having a boy!

"But you aren't allowed to play any tricks on him while we're visiting, k?" I said knowing fully well they were going to have some fun with Beau.

"Yeah, yeah so when you coming back?" he asked.

"I'm booking a flight today, and be there by morning," I said. He told me about how my sisters, and brothers were, and what Goten did with the company. The youngest one always knew what was happening before the others. "Alright Mickey see yah tomorrow," I said using his nickname.

"Bye Panny," he hung up.

"So we really are going this time?" Beau asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded smiling, and walked over to him. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Yeah I'm ready to go back," I said knowing he didn't want me to go, because he was afraid I would want to stay, and he would have to come back alone.

"To visit only, right?" he asked. I nodded, and smiled when he didn't look convinced. I sat on the couch next to him, and stared at him as he tried to avoid my gaze. I let out a small giggle causing him to look at me questioningly.

"I'm coming back with you, Beau," I assured capturing his lips in a heated kiss. I heard a growl from deep in his throat, before he responded to the kiss full force, and explored my mouth. It felt like he was trying to taste every part of my mouth. He was the best kisser in my opinion.

We finally pulled away from each other needing air, and smiled. He had his right arm holding me in place on his lap, and left hand behind my neck I don't remember getting in that position, but I wasn't complaining even if my stomach was in the way. "I'll come back with you," I repeated smiling wider.

"You better, or I'll steal you back," he said sounding stubborn. I smiled wider.

"When are _we _coming back?" I asked looking innocent.

"I could stay over there for a whole week," he said looking at my face carefully. I forced my smile to become a pout.

"Only a week?" I asked pouting.

"Afraid so, I have work in the office," he stated.

"I guess I'll have to stay behind, when you come back," I lied enjoying his worrying.

"No Pan, don't play like that. I need you with me," he said holding my waist and pulling me closer to him. I felt myself fill with guilt, he really was being stressed about the visit, because it might not just be a visit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know this was bugging you so much," I said dropping my face into the side of his neck, breathing in his masculine scent.

"It's alright... You better book the flights with the private airlines," Beau stated giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded getting up, and going for the office room, where the computer was in.

♠♠♠♠♠

"Oh my God Pan, you look..." Chichi drifted off, hugging me tight.

"Pregnant," I offered, trying to pull away because it felt uncomfortable. The baby was due any day now. "How is everyone?" I asked looking around after I've hugged everyone. They all told me what had been going on, while I've been gone, and why Goten wasn't there to greet me. He was at work trying to get rid of a 'problem' in the company.

Beau stood a little ways from the whole group waiting patiently for me to introduce him, which I embarrassedly did, hearing my sibling's teasing. Goku shook hands with Beau, and Chichi hugged him.

We finally managed to get into the lobby and out of the cold air of the airlines' plain landing. What I found in the lobby was very unexpected. Camera crew after Camera crew lined up over each other, bombarding her with flashes and questions. It took both Chichi, and Goku's shielding to get me through to the front. I had knew their would be a media gathering when we got there but I hasn't dreamed it would have been this big a gathering.

Beau held my hand with his, and stayed at my side keeping away the microphones they where throwing at our way. It got so claustrophobic, that I began to forget how to breathe.

"Pan are you feeling allright?" this question from my younger brother made the room go quiet. I tried to talk but couldn't find the breath to breathe first. Security guards finally appeared at my side pushing the media back, and helping us move forward once again.

"Is she alright," "She looks real pale," "Is she going into labor?" where the questions I could hear as we got out of the building. Beau picked me up, and carried me to an awaiting limousine. He opened the door, and put me inside.

"Panny, tell me if you want to go the hospital," he told me seriously closing the door behind him. My family was still talking to the media.

"No, no I was just a little overwhelmed, that's all," I explained able to breath calmly now. "I get claustrophobic, when I'm being clouded like that."

"Are you sure," he asked worried. I nodded smiling. "Alright, your grandparents should be coming over in a bit, they said."

As I opened my mouth to respond something crashed into the side of the limo causing it to shudder.

"What was that?" I asked alarmed looking all around me. Beau opened the door and got out, looking around the limo. The driver was on the ground, next to the driver's door.

I moved to the front of the limo, looking through the small glass of the limo. Beau kneeled next to the driver checking his pulse. I saw movement behind him.

"Beau..." was all I could get out before the figure hit Beau hard behind the head, and looked directly at me. I screamed in horror as the masked figure moved towards the limo, and into the driving seat. I crawled back away from the middle window, and tried to get to the door. I nearly got there before the door opened, and in came a more feminine figure. I couldn't see her face with the mask covering it like the man's, they were wearing twin outfits.

I looked out the window where I could see Beau lying on the pave road, and screamed wordless, hitting the limo's side windows in his direction. The masked woman came behind me, and hit me on a pressure point on my neck. Then everything went hazy, and finally black all around.

♠♠♠♠♠

Author Notes... Sooo sorry I'm so slow at updating, just that school's a bitch, and work is high on my desk.


	14. Reformed Impossible Feelings

**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 14**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_Special thanx to**Helissa** (thanks for giving me ideas for this chapter**) THANKS MUCH GIRL!**_

I could hear someone moving about, around me. I wanted so badly to open my eyes, but couldn't come up with the strength of will for my lids to open. I've been semi awake for 10 minutes, and still couldn't move in fear 'they'll' do something to me. Then again I wasn't sure 'they' were dangerous to my health, maybe I was still in the plane with Beau.

Beau would have been cuddling close to me; he would have been next to me.

A door crashed open, and someone was thrown inn. They're laughs, and cruel comments, which lasted till I heard the heady door slam shut. Someone crawled next to me, trying to shake me awake. I stayed still in the person's arms, and heard them saying my name over and over. I was so afraid I stayed still, not moving, not talking, not listening. And I realized for the first time I was lying on the floor, which was cold, touching my bare legs?

I screamed opening my eyes, looking down at myself checking that I was dressed, and nothing had happened to my child. I found I was wearing the dress Beau had made me wear to look presentable the day I was kidnapped. The dress was to my knees, but I guess I was dragged in so they were to my thighs, and the floor was dirty. I screamed when the person besides me said my name, and touched my shoulder.

"Pan, calm down it's me, it's me, Trunks," Trunks said bringing me to him, hugging me tight.

I stopped screaming, too shocked to do anything as I turned and looked up, at Trunks' dirty, and bleeding face. "How… why are you here?" I asked looking at one particular cut near his left eye.

"The same reason you're here," he stated looking down at me, with mixed emotions drowning in his gaze. I began to shake holding my stomach, and trying to get closer in his embrace. I didn't care about our past right then, because he was a familiar presence.

"What happen to your face?" I asked touching the cut near his eye. He winced but didn't move away from my hand, instead moved closer.

"They don't like pretty boys, so they tried to make some new arrangements with my features," he said smiling reminiscing.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I don't know, they kidnapped me today, when one of my cars broke down," he said looking around the room, I followed his example. We were in a medium sized room; bull of old boxes, which seemed empty. There were lights handing from the ceiling, giving dim light around the room, allowing shadows to move. And as I looked to one corner, I got a glimpse of a rat running along the wall.

"How are you doing? You've been missing for a day, and a half; I heard over the news. I asked Beau how it happened, and if the baby was alright, but all he could tell me, was that you are still pregnant, and they kidnapped you," he said taking my face in between his hand examining me closely. "We can't stay here, you're near your due date," he said looking back to the door, in which he had been thrown through.

"I'm scared Trunks, I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to our baby, I don't want anything bad to happen to him," I cried shaking my head. I had said the truth, it was our child, a boy, and I was terrified. I couldn't be strong or prideful, or anything but scared right now, I couldn't even think.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way out, we will get out of here, and our baby will be fine, he'll be healthy, and safe. Don't worry, don't panic, it's all going to be all right," he said soothingly to me, rocking me like a child.

"Well isn't this touching, Mr. Briefs, and Ms. Son so close, and consoling each other," someone laughed cruelly. Trunks, and I both became still, and tense.

"I didn't know they knew each other, so..." another person paused looking for a word, "warmly."

"Well this shows how the world is a small place," said the first one.

"I agree, but never mind that, do you know why you're here Mr. Briefs, Ms. Son?" the second man asked. They weren't in the room, but I could hear the voices from speakers placed next to a camera microphone, next to a corner on the ceiling.

"No," Trunks, and I said in unison. The two men shared a cynical laugh for a few seconds.

"Both your families are the most… 'Gifted' in money, why wouldn't anyone want to have that," the first voice explained.

"You want money, we understand and will cooperate, just don't harm Ms. Son," Trunks said to the camera.

"Well that had been our first idea… see we got a new boss just weeks ago, and he wants more, way more…" he paused, not finishing his sentence. His friend did though,

"Our boss is attracted by both sexes," he stated simply.

"Why is telling us he's bisexual, anything to do with our release or what he wants," Trunks asked in a neutral voice. I began to shake; I didn't want to know what the 'boss' wanted with us.

"He wants the most beautiful people at his side for a while," one man chuckled. "Your families will still have to pay for your safety, but you won't be going home any time soon."

I felt like screaming. My child would not, be born in this place, it was just unacceptable. NO! That would not happen. I turned to Trunks and found him flustered in his own anger.

"Ms. Son is pregnant, she cannot stay here much longer… surely your 'boss' won't want a pregnant woman," he said trying to get at least me out of here.

"But he loves children," they laughed cynically sending disgust, terror, and defiance through my veins. They would not touch my child while I was still breathing.

"What type of sick bastard is he!" Trunks yelled in disgust, trying to pull away from me and go to the camera. I held on, not sure what I'll do if he let me go. We had to get out of here, and quickly.

"The type that'll excitedly take your kid after it's born," they laughed and laughed. I began to cry, harder, just realizing I was crying at all. Trunks hand held on tighter to me, trying to calm me. I felt the strength in his hands, and arms, calming me a little… he would protect his child and me, he will.

"Sick," was all Trunks snarled holding me tight. He looked around the room and decided to go behind the cardboard boxes, so the camera wouldn't see everything we did. The men laughed as they realized what we wanted to do… they didn't seem to mind.

"Go ahead hide, we don't care to watch you all day," he said finally shutting up. I cried huge tears, making my face wet with them. I needed all this terror out of my system if I had any probability to survive, I would have to be strong.

"Shhh…Pan don't cry, they can't do anything to us, they want money from our families that's all… they won't do anything to us," he tried to calm me, only making me cry harder. He kept mumbling to me soft calming words, keeping me close to his body, and rocking me like a child.

"They want my baby Trunks, they want him to do sick things," I cried trying to breathe. "I won't let them, I won't, I'll die before that happens, I'll take him with me… no one deserves the fate they want for him, it's too cruel," I cried harder holding my stomach protectively. Trunks laid his hand on my hand, I looked up at him.

"Does he kick a lot?" he asked surprising me. I smiled up at him a little smile, realizing I didn't have any grudges against him… but I still love him, and probably would always, but what can I do.

"Yeah, everyday," I said liking his hand on mine, over our baby.

"How have you been?" Trunks asked me softly.

"I've been good, and you?" I asked him snuggling closer to his chest, needing the warm closeness. I realized it was cold.

"I could have been better," he said sadly making me look up at him. He smiled sadly, but didn't say any more.

I started to pull away feeling sorry I couldn't hug him, and tell him everything between us would be like it use to be, before I found out he had been trying to get my corporation. It just couldn't go back to him after everything, even now that I know he is sorry and I have no grudges against him. I even still cared for him, a lot.

"Trunks…" I started but stopped as Trunks laid a finger against my lips, and shoot his head.

"I know we can't be together… After all I did to you, I'm grateful you're even talking to me now," he paused pulling me back firmly to be held by his strong arms. "I tried to forget you and live in peace with our baby, without me there to spoil your time, but I don't think I'll be able to do that… Pan promise me that I can be a part of our child's life, please let me visit him, and spend time with him, please," he said resting his chin on the top of my head.

"You can spend time with your child, Trunks, I would never take a father away from his child or a child from his father. I'm just not that cruel," something in his shoulders relaxed and I felt even more comfortable in his relaxed arms.

"Thank you, Pan," he said softly before we heard the door on the other side of the boxes begin to slide open.

"Trunks what do they want? What do they want," I whimpered feeling the panic Trunks had made me forget, come back full force. He pulled away from me, and stood facing whoever entered the room.

"Mr. Brief, Ms. Son, can you both come around you hideout slowly… our boss wants to speak to both of you," he called through the room. I couldn't see him, but Trunks could he bend down helping me to my feet. "Don't try anything funny, I'm armed… come around the boxes with your hands behind your neck, slowly," I looked up at Trunks, seeing him nod before taking the lead around the cardboard wall we hid behind.

"Ah, slowly Mr. Briefs, and don't move you hands at all," their were 5 men in all. Once I was visible to them, they made Trunks and me turn to the walls. We did as they said since they all where equipped with guns, and we had nothing. They tide our hand behind our necks making our hand movements to a minimum.

Trunks had whispered to me, to stay calm and if anything happened to him that he would be okay. He was planning something, I just know it, he is, and that scares me more than meeting the boss.

"Move faster fag!" one of the men shoved Trunks hard in the back. I swallowed back any noise I might have made, and kept walking, feeling them at my back. Trunks was led farther in front of me, and I tried to walk faster to catch up, but the made me stop, and watch as Trunks was taken to another way different destination than I was.

"Your friend is going to wait down the hall, while you talk to our boss," he chuckled as I heard flesh hit flesh, and someone falling to the ground. Fuck, they where hurting him.

"Make them stop," I screamed feeling my eyes get glossy, but not allowing myself to cry any more. The man simply shrugged and shook his head. "Stop!" I screamed to where I could hear them hitting him. "Stop," I screamed struggling against the restraints on my wrists. I moved away from them down the hall, only to be pulled back forcefully.

"Shut the fuck up," one of them screamed in my face. I shook my head and turned my head away hearing Trunks finally cry out in pain.

"Move!" they pushed me hard down another hallway, making me walk quickly. We stopped in front of a metal door, knocking before walking in. "Boss, this is Ms. Son," one of the men introduced me. I looked around the room, and found it was a big office, with the desk and everything.

A short man came around the wooden desk sizing me up. I looked down at him, realizing he was a whole foot shorter than I was, and had the features of a damn rat. His teeth where yellow from nicotine use, his face hairy with unshaved facial hair. His nose was crooked downward, and he was dressed in what looked like a very expensive made suit.

"Good to know you have finally awoken, Ms. Pan. We were afraid Kari hit you too, hard," he laughed to himself, calling a woman to him. She was tall and slender; her face could have even been beautiful if she didn't look like something was up her ass. "Please take a seat," he pointed to a chair.

"I'll stand," I stated rejecting his offer. Standing high and tall, looking down at him, and trying to see strong.

"As you wish," he shrugged going back around his desk, sitting in his leather chair, and looking at me thoughtful.

"You provably already been told you aren't going to be let back home, till I see fit, and that provably isn't any time soon. You will be assigned a more comfortable chambers, and will be locked there till I call upon you," he pause thinking over how much he should tell me. "Jason, take her to the prepared room, as well as Mr. Briefs."

"Move faster," Jason pushed me with the barrel of his gun to the small of my back. He was the only one with me; everyone else had stayed with the 'boss'. We walked to where Trunks lay tide up in the hall, eyes closed, looking like he wasn't breathing. I made a noise deep inside my throat, and tried to run to him, but Jason laid a hand on my shoulder gripping it hard.

He pushed me forward allowing me to kneel next to Trunks who I couldn't see breathing. I touched his shoulder, and then shook him desperately. His face was a bloody mess; there was bran new cut on the side of his neck. I touched his face tentatively afraid he was dead. He couldn't be, not just like that.

"Where is everyone?" Jason asked to himself looking around. "They wouldn't just leave him here unattended if he wasn't dead," he said to himself kneeling on the other side of Trunks. I gripped my arms around Trunks chest and pulled him to me, I held him desperately feeling a great loss, he wasn't dead, he can't be, not just like that.

Jason laid his gun near Trunks' leg, freeing his hands. I looked at the gun, it was soo close to my hand I could almost touch it as I gripped Trunks. Just a few inches away. Trunks wasn't dead. I just couldn't think he was, I don't know why but the possibility felt impossible.

Jason put his left hand at Trunks' pulse, and right near his heart. I moved if possible faster than a leopard, smooth, and fluid. Taking the gun in my hand, and standing

I stood looking down at Trunks smiling face, and Jason's shocked one. Trunks took Jason's and twisted them so he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to yell for help, but Trunks covered it with one of his hands.

"If you don't want a bullet up your ass, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Trunks growled pulling off the rope from his wrists and tying up Jason, so he wouldn't be able to move or talk. Once the rag around Jason's mouth was secure I lowered the gun, and let out a breath.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" I asked watching as he lifted Jason effortlessly from the ground and began dragging him towards a door near the end of a hall. He didn't answer my question, until he opened the door and let me see all the men that had been beating him, in the same room. Throwing Jason in with them, he shut the door, and looked at me smiling.

"I'm fine now, Pan," he pause closing the door, and taking the gun in my hand. "I'll put this in my collection," he stated placing the gun in his waistband where lay hidden another gun. "Let's get out of here," I couldn't help it, I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I had known he wouldn't have died, but there still was that 'if' that scared me. What if he had died? What would I have done? How could I have survived?

"It's okay Pan, we are getting out of here, we don't have to stay here any longer," he whispered kissing my moist cheek. Shit I was crying, again. I nodded whipping my cheeks, managing a small smile.

"Let's find an exit," I smiled as he reached out for my hand, and I gave it to him. We walked down many hallways, up many stairs until we found an open unguarded door. We walked right out! We walked straight out of the building, found it was a factory! We called the police, and told them the where about of our kidnappers, and what they had planned to do. A swat ambushed the factory, and captured all the men kidnappers, but Kari had been missing. She had escaped before the police got the raid going, but what could she do… I didn't worry much about her.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"You know, I wouldn't have been able to survive if you wouldn't have been there," I stated looking over at Trunks who was sitting next to me, in the warm office of the England's chief police office. They had given us new clothes and stitched up Trunks' cuts, which surprisingly weren't many.

"How are you so sure about that?" Trunks asked looking down at me. I smiled a smile saying I know he knew, it was because of him that I didn't die of fright. "You took that guy's gun, like you were dancing, even the way you stood," I blushed shaking my head.

"If you hadn't grabbed him before he got me, then I wouldn't have been able to stand at all," I said laughing as he leaned down closer to my face, turning his face so his cheek was near my face.

"Then I deserve a kiss on the cheek, at the very least," he teased beginning to pull away. I felt a pull, and did the only thing I wanted to do. I kissed him on the cheek close to the corner of his lips. He looked at me shocked for a few seconds then came out with his boyish delighted smile.

"Looks like I got here just in time." It was Beau in the doorway.

I moved slowly averting my eyes from Trunks, and looking up at Beau's handsome face.

"Beau," I whispered. I wanted to get up and hug him, but I didn't want to move away from Trunks. Stupid but true, I was afraid if I wasn't with Trunks something bad might happen.

"I'm glad you're well taken care of, Pan," he said softly walking further into the room, and kneeling at my feet. "How did he end up here before me?" he asked in a warm tone. I looked at him a little confused. 'Hasn't he heard?'

"Trunks is the one who saved me escape… he had been kidnapped as well," I explained smiling down at Beau, watching as he struggled with some emotion I couldn't read.

"The thank you Trunks, for saving my fiancée," he said looking over at Trunks. Beau smiled and Trunks' face just frowned as he nodded to Beau. Trunks looked at Beau hard, before turning to me and softening his features smiling at me.

"I have to go home, Panny. My family is practically worried sick, especially my mom, and sister," Trunks stated earning a frown from Beau in calling me 'Panny.' "I'll keep in touch." He stood brushing off his pants, and offering me his hand. Without a thought, a reached for him over Beau's head, allowing him to take my hand into his bigger one.

Trunks bent down and kissed the top of my hand, before nodding to Beau, letting go of my hand and walking out of the room. I looked after his retreating form and smiled, until Beau got my attention and I told him everything that had happened.

"Do you want to go back to France?" he asked me, looking hopeful. I shook my head.

"No, I want to spend time with my family," I said out loud 'and Trunks,' I thought to myself guiltily.

"Alright," Beau said defeated. Not asking about Trunks' comment about keeping in touch, or not even knowing my promise to Trunks about our baby.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Author Notes: Review, and let me know what you think. I want to start on the next chapter soon. So review and let me know if you have any suggestion in making the story better.


	15. Restart

**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 15**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

When Beau managed to get us both out of the Police station, without getting hurt by the media, we made our way to my grandparent's house. On the way I began having contractions. Real contractions that hurt!

"Beau, Beau, Beau," I breathed trying to get his attention as I practiced my breathing exercises. "I think I'm do, GOD!" I actually screamed the last grabbing at his arm, and the side door.

"Shit Pan," he said with feeling, telling the driver to head to the hospital. "Look at me Pan, and keep breathing," he soothed me calmly trying to calm me… which wasn't working; instead it was getting me magnificently irritated.

"FUCK," I said with feeling as I found the bottom of the dress the police given me, wet. "My water broke," I said in disbelief. Funny I had wanted for the longest time to get the baby out of me, but now as I looked down at the wet part on the dress, I was so scared I wanted to keep it in me.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Beau!" I screamed grabbing his hand nest to my bed. I smiled as he timidly gave me his hand, and let me squeeze as hard as I wanted. Once or twice he had made a sound in his throat when I had had tow huge contractions. I was in labor, the doctor had informed me with a damn smile.

"Beau go call Trunks, it's his boy to, and he had asked me to be a part of his life," I gasped real fast not caring about his feelings or anything else that wasn't to get the baby out of me! He looked at me for a real long time irritating me even further. What was it with me, I was getting angry way too fast.

"If that's what you want," he said letting go of me hand, and walking out the room to find Trunks, who had been waiting outside from the first step I placed on hospital ground. I barely thought about him, when I remembered the promise I made him.

"Panny?" Trunks asked as he entered the room hurriedly coming to my side where Beau had originally sat at. Beau didn't come in, I noticed later.

I groaned loudly feeling waves of pain overwhelm me, and I grabbed at the sheets, and found Trunks' hand. I held on for dear life. Trunks keep a firm grip on my hand like Beau, but strangely I felt better with Trunks there by my side.

Everything after carried out smoothly, so the doctors told me after. I had screamed and clawed at Trunks, and after a few hours I had a boy. But that wasn't it! The doctors started screaming something, and they all positioned the way they did when my boy was being extracted out. Trunks had my boy in his arms.

The pain didn't go away, and I wanted to scream, 'drug me drug me god dammit!' but I didn't many points for me. They told me to push, and I did what I was told, for once. I pushed as hard as I could, and felt the pain, and wanted whatever was left inside that they wanted out, out! It hurt and hurt, and I was afraid I would faint, but I didn't and for that I was so grateful.

Another baby came out. I was dazed, and smiled as the drugs finally took me away, and I could sleep. I was so exhausted I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Trunks' POV**

Pan just stopped moving. The line connected to her, went flat and she died before my eyes. The doctors ran around placing the second baby in a cradle made for him, and went to try and revive Pan. I was pushed to the side, as they all crowded around her. I carried my boy to his brother, and placed him down in an extra crib right next to him.

I was in shock, and watched as they tried without flourish to revive Pan. She couldn't be dead, I wouldn't accept it. The doctors and nurses stepped away from her body shaking their heads sadly in my direction. I shook my head, and ran to her side pushing the medical staff out the way. I didn't notice I had been crying until tear fell on Pan's face, as I stood above her.

I pushed at her chest, and breathed life in her mouth, for I don't know how long, but she began to breath, and the machine line wasn't flat. And I cried in joy as she opened her eyes lazily smiling up at me dreamily, before falling asleep once again, but this time it was just a sleep, just a sleep for rest from the day to wake up the next.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I woke up to hear a nurse talking to Trunks. They wanted names for the babies, to put on the certificates.

"Miss, Pan is the one who'll answer those questions for you, I cannot say what their names will be, since she's the one who carried them for so long," Trunks tried to explain, and it sounded like it wasn't the first time, because he was irritated.

"Trunks," I called him over, making my eyes open forcefully, and look at him. "You choose, I never got around to think about the names," I said closing my eyes because it was too bright.

"Pan?" he asked looking over at me, "thank god you're okay," he smiled broadly, before saying the next,

"I cannot name them Panny, I really think you deserve to name them, I don't deserve to for obvious reasons," he said coming to sit next to my bed. I opened one eye and looked at him, trying to let him know I was going to start getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay," he raised his arms in peace.

"What do you mean you don't deserve it!" started the annoying nurse. "You are the one who save her in the delivery room, not the doctors that had given up, how don't you deserve to name your own children after you revived their mother," she practically screamed at Trunks. I had my eyes open wide, staring at Trunks in disbelief he had saved me, hell yes he earned the naming of our children.

"I'll be right back Pan," he said standing and leaving the room with the babbling nurse. I stared after them; I had died and couldn't remember a damn thing about dying. Maybe when you die their nothing anymore, just black all around, and peace.

Trunks came back minutes later, carrying two babies in each arm. They were two boys, with light skin, but they didn't look at all the same. They were fraternal twins. They both had jet-black hair, but one had streaks of purple, and the other had it solid black. Their eyes where both blue, but the one with jet-black hair had them darker (ocean deep blue) than the other, which were sky deep light blue.

"This is Goku," he lifted the one with jet-black hair, and ocean deep eyes higher so I would know that's Goku. "And this is Vegeta," he lifted the one with streaked hair, and sky deep eyes. "What do you think about the names?" he asked wanting to have my approval. I nodded happily.

"I wouldn't have thought of anything better," I smiled raising my arms to take the boys. He walked near my bed, and gave me Goku Jr. first, then Vegeta Jr. They are so cute.

"Goku looks more like your family, that's why I thought to name him like your grandfather… Goten was my first choice but Goku was the rival of my father Vegeta, which Vegeta Jr. has the features of," Trunks tried to explain. I nodded understanding what he meant. Goku Jr. looks like my grandfather Goku. Vegeta Jr. looks like his father Vegeta.

"I get it," I told him, cradling my boys. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not, long 2 days, you were in severe condition but you got better, and they told me you were definitely going to survive," he said smiling, he looked tired. "Beau couldn't be in here with you because he's not family, or the father, and since you are being protected from any kidnapping attempts he couldn't find a way to come in. He went home to take a shower, saying he'd be back in like 30 minutes."

'Poor Beau,' I thought remembering yesterday. "Is Goten here?" I asked up at Trunks. He nodded.

"Yeah, him and your grandparents, but none of your siblings are here, they don't know what's happening," he said watching me play with my sons. I have sons.

"I'm a mother," I said it out loud and it felt weird. I turned to Trunks who was looking at me. "I'm a mother, of two boys," I don't remember when I started to cry, but I realized I was, when some of my tear fell on Goku Jr's, and Vegeta Jr's heads.

"I need you to know something, Trunks," I tried to stop crying, but couldn't. I couldn't' believe I was a mother, and I already love my sons so much, and I'm scared of that love. Funny I'm scared to love. But I love the both already, while the truth is I don't love Beau in that way. Never have, he's a friend and I care for him, but I don't love him, like I do my babies, or Trunks…

"Before I met my grandparents, and coming here I lived in LA, California in the US. My dad beat on me one day, when I was about 15. We were on the street so everyone could see, but no one tried to stop him. Then you came Trunks, you and your sister came, and helped me. I went to the hospital, but then I got out of there because I didn't want to be questioned remember. And you talked to me outside the hospital, saving me from another guy. Then I left, and you couldn't find me."

I looked Trunks straight in the face, and found him starring at me with a silent horror imprinted in his face. I don't know what I had expected him to feel, but I didn't think it would have been horror instead of anger. He stood there for the longest time, and I half expected him to just walk out of the room, and not come back, well just to see his boys. I waited and waited, but he didn't walk out.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked not exactly angry, but not mad either.

I shrugged, "I never saw the necessity to tell you," I responded truthfully.

"Ah, shit!" he said with feeling. "Tell me if you don't want me around, for their lives. Tell me and I'll leave, I've done too much harm to you, and you who have passed through all that shit, and there I went and made it all worse, tops getting you pregnant," he said sitting on the chair and leaning on the bed. "Tell me you don't want me around and I'll leave you alone," he said truthfully. "I don't want to hurt you again Pan, I don't want to do that ever."

"I want you there for their lives Trunks, I would never take away their father from them, that be like taking my anger at them, and I don't have any anger left to give you Trunks. I meant it when I said I forgive you."

"Thank you Pan," he said taking one of my hands into his two hands, and squeezed gently. "I promise I'll try never to hurt you again," when he looked up I could tell he meant it, because his eyes showed a fierce determination, and only his strength and will power were the only things keeping him from crying.

"Now, that that's' settled when can I go home?" I asked kissing each of the boy's on their heads. Trunks smiled.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Trunks I think it's my turn to spend time with Pan," Goten knocked at the door, pocking his head in, and looking at Trunks. He saw me up, with the boys and his smile became wide with joy. "Pan, good to see you up," he strolled in the room, coming around my bed, and hugging me when he was close enough.

I looked to Trunks, and back to Goten confused, I had thought they hated each other. As if reading my mind Trunks answered. "Goten and I work together now, we made peace and left the past behind us… I promised myself to grow up and change, and I am," Goten nodded, and looked down at the boys.

"What are their names?" he asked curious looking from Trunks, to me.

"This is," I motioned to Goku (Jet-black-hair) "Goku Jr.…. And he is," I motioned to Vegeta (Streaked-jet-black-hair) "Vegeta Jr."

"Good choice, my dad is going to be thrilled," Goten smiled happily, he seemed more kicked back, relaxed. "The doctor says you'll be able to get out of the hospital today, but you'll have to rest, and recover strength," he paused looking nervously around the room. "Theirs no needles in here right?" he asked looking back to me.

"It's a hospital, Goten," I laughed turning to the door as I saw a police officer enter the room, with Beau behind him. "Hey Beau," I greeted smiling broadly. Then looking back to Trunks who sat next to my bed, with one of our child's hand in his big one. Shit I bet it didn't look good.

"I think your time is up Mr. Briefs, it's my turn to stay with Pan, now," he said coolly coming to my other side and sitting on a chair available. Goten backed away giving me eye contact saying he wasn't going to get involved, and fast walking to the door.

"We aren't taking turn any more Mr. Ambler. Pan's awake and she not in serious condition any longer," Trunks sent back calmly. I paled. I didn't want to fight right now.

"She wasn't in serious condition when she was in the coma, not one of life and death," Beau shot back, keeping his cool.

"She was in a 'coma'," Trunks' emphasized 'coma' trying to get an obvious point across. I looked down at both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. and decided to stop this before it got too far.

"Alright, alright stop this, you two sound like little kids arguing," I sighed hugging the boys closer to me. They smelled good. "If they," I motioned to the boys, "because of you two, I'm going to be royally pissed, and neither of you will be coming near me," I stated glaring at them both.

"Sorry, sorry, you're right, I'm sorry Pan," Beau apologized to me before looking over at Trunks but not saying anything more. I sighed what could I do if they didn't like each other, hug and kiss?

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Pan," Trunks also apologized to me, and stared back at Beau head on. I sighed giving up; we stayed like that for the longest time. Me playing with the babies, and both Trunks and Beau locked in an eye battle it seemed.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Pan Son?" asked a blue haired and eyed middle-aged woman. She walked into my empty hospital room, looking around for me. I sat up, having been laying down trying to think, and catch up to everything that had been happening.

"That's me," I said looking directly at her. What were Bulma Briefs, Trunks' mother, and founder of Capsule Corp. here to see me? She wasn't alone though right behind her, entered my once big boxing idol, Vegeta. He looked much younger than I knew he was, and so did his wife somewhat.

"Can we speak with you?" she asked looking almost timidly. I looked at her suspiciously, and nodded silently, looking over to my sleeping babies, secure in their little beds next to me, so I could reach them easily.

They entered the room, closing the door behind them. Vegeta looked at me like if he was sizing me up… I hated when guys did that. I stared at him full in the face looking strong and defiant even if I was the one in the hospital bed. He seemed to approve after a while, when he finally looked away to the cribs.

"Pan… May I call you by your first name?" she asked shakily. I nodded waiting for her to go on, "Thank you, well we are Trunks' parents… I'm Bulma Briefs, and that's Vegeta." She pauses annoying me to no end!

"Please Mrs. Briefs take a seat, you as well Mr. Vegeta," I said politely, realizing Vegeta Jr. was awake and looking around. Goku was happily asleep after his breast-feeding. I reached out and picked up Vegeta Jr. bringing him in my arms. Bulma made a noise in her throat coming to sit next to me closer to the baby. Vegeta looked at Vegeta Jr. with a proud glint in his eyes, but he didn't try to get closer, instead he relaxed against the far wall.

I looked at Bulma's energized eyes, and knew instantly she wanted to hold the babies. I smiled at her, "do you want to hold Vegeta," once I said his name out loud Vegeta made a grunt of surprise and Bulma squealed nodding, with a 'yes please!'

"What's his whole name?" she asked taking Vegeta Jr. gently from my arms.

"His name is Vegeta Briefs Son, even though Trunks and I aren't together I let him name them in my gratitude for what happen. Goku Briefs Son, is in the crib asleep," I said looking over to Vegeta for his reaction.

"My son is an idiot to have let you slip just like that," he said before walking over to the other crib, and looking down at Goku, with what looked to me like caring eyes. I didn't know Vegeta much, but I could tell he didn't give out compliments often, and he was soft to anybody.

"Can I?" he asked me, about to reach for Goku. I nodded watching as he carefully picked him up supporting all the right areas, and cradling him gently. Bulma giggled from my other side.

"You know, Vegeta never carried our children when they were infants. And now look at him he asked you if he could," she smiled as Vegeta sent her a glare. "We're getting old, we didn't think we would get any grandchildren the way our children can't keep a lasting relationship longer than 1 week," Bulma explained playing with Vegeta Jr. who was giggling his heart out.

"He does look like Kakoraut, a lot," Vegeta commented. I looked at him questionably. "Your grandfather, Goku," he cleared up. "He was my boxing rival, he never went big, and because he didn't like the publicity, but he was the best I ever sparred against; we were equals in the sport."

"Good to know boxing runs in my family, somewhere," I smiled turning my attention away from them to the door where both Goku and Chichi entered.

"Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Vegeta, it's good to see you face to face when it's not a matter of business," Chichi said as she entered the room. Goku followed behind and looked around the room smiling his usual smile.

"Hey Vegeta, Bulma," he greeted before coming to my bed and leaning over to give me a hug, and kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay Panny," he said before letting go, and looking at the babies. Chichi followed his example.

"I compliment your granddaughter Kakoraut, she is a extraordinary woman," Vegeta nodded to Goku. I blushed pink smiling at Vegeta, before Goten walked in and looked around at the family reunion.

"A party was planned and I wasn't invited?" he joked. "We're here to take you home Panny," the doctor gave us the okay, note.

"So let's move this party to my house," Bulma offered. I didn't know about that but we all agreed, and left the hospital a little after.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Author Notes: What you think? I did this in a rush and isn't my best work, but I managed to get the chappie out sooner. Review please.


	16. Good Start

**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 16**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

It's been three weeks, since I got out of the hospital. Beau had to leave early back to France, and wasn't entirely happy when I said I had to stay because of the investigation on my kidnappers. He said he would be back as soon, as the business meetings in his company where taken care off. He had been gone for a whole week and a half.

Trunks is over my grandparents place almost every day. Both to see the boys, and to help me train back into shape. I had gained a lot of weight and had started my boxing training all over again, he just happen to be around, and asked me if he could help me, I had agreed. Beau hadn't been too happy with it, but he had let it go.

Goten and Trunks hand out all the time. It's sort of weird knowing their past and all, but I guess they were best friends before the incident. They act like little kids when their together, I had to tell them to go to their rooms and to my utter disbelief and amusement, they both dropped their heads, and went to their rooms. Trunks went to the old room that used to be his.

I called back home, and found out that they were all still fighting, as professionals. They cracked jokes, and asked me if I was hotter than before. They had been surprised when I told them about the kidnapping, and my pregnancy. They hadn't known! And it was provably all over the news.

"You know us Panny, we don't have time to be watching TV, especially the news. We might watch movies here and there, but never the news, or read newspapers, or magazines," Elijah said exasperated that I wouldn't tell him the story of what happen. "What did you name the boys anyway?" he changed the subject so quickly I laughed into the phone. "What? There is so much you haven't told us! Shit we need to visit you."

I told them all that has been happening to me, and they were all amazed. "The good stuff always happens to you," my friend Josh had joked. "So much drama, you've changed Pan," my friend John had accused playing. "Who's the father?" Elijah finally asked what everyone was dying to.

I didn't know what to say, most people thought Beau was the father, but he wasn't Trunks was. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs," I said into the quiet line, earning some loud whistles of surprise, and many damns.

"You called?" Trunks asked out of nowhere, surprising me. I turned glaring daggers at him, my heart was pumping so fast, and surly it was from the scare he gave me. "Peace, peace, I didn't mean to scare you," he said raising his hands as a sign of peace.

"Oooooh Pan whose that?" Elijah asked laughing hysterically with the guys.

"Non of your business," I actually blushed making Trunks lift a brow. Looked at me with questioning eyes, asking who was on the phone.

"Is he your babies' daddy?" they laughed again more calmly. "Its good to talk to you again Pan, just keep in touch more often," they all said their byes, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked curiously.

"They were my friends back in California," I said after thinking about saying something mean instead.

"Cool," he said looking around the room. We were in the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as he keeps walking back and forth looking in cover, and cabinets.

"My gloves, I left them somewhere in the house, yesterday," he said scratching his head in thought. I knew exactly where they were.

"Are you looking for those ugly looking one's that used to be your dad's?" I asked innocently. He looked up at me suspiciously.

"Yeah those are the ones, "he said walking over to me. I was leaning on the surface of the counter. "Have you seen them," he asked leaning on the other side of the counter where I was.

"I think the last time I saw them was when Chichi complained to me, I was leaving my stuff out. She smelled them and said she was going to get new ones," I said chantingly. His eyes widened an inch.

"Where did she put them?" he asked hurried, leaning closer making me a little nervous. I didn't notice Beau standing at the kitchen doorframe.

I shrugged indifferently, "she provably threw them away, but don't worry she's buying new ones same weight," I lied earning a groan from Trunks. He was now so close to me, I just had to move a little closer and we could kiss.

"My dad's going to kill me," he whispered now noticing the closeness. I leaned up on my own! And as our lips were about to touch Beau spoke.

"Looks like I came back just in time," his voice was curt, soft, and hiding whatever he was feeling. I pulled away from Trunks as if he had burned me, and turned to Beau. "Don't mind me, I was just leaving," he said in that voice, turning away from me, and walking out of the kitchen.

"Shit!" I cursed with feeling crossing the room, and following Beau out the house. I caught him getting into his car. "What was that about?" I asked pissed he just like that leave.

"Don't give me that bullshit Pan," he turned when I was close enough. "I saw what was about to happen in there, and if you feel that way about him," he pointed at Trunks who stood at the entrance doors, "I'm not going to be the one to fuck it up for you."

"I don't want us to end, just like this Beau, not for this," I said knowing I would miss him if he ended it now.

"It's too late," he said shaking his head. "I would still like to see the boys if it's okay with you," he turned away not looking at me.

"I didn't cheat on you Beau," I said feeling guilty for the pain I was causing him.

"But you want to, this way I won't get mad at you, and regret us," he said looking at me. "I don't like to be mad at you, but if we stay together I will be eventually if you are near him," he pointed to Trunks again.

"You want me to choose, then?" I asked sadly.

"No, you've already chosen," he smiled softly. "Some of us think holding on makes us strong;" he was quoting Herman Hesse.

"But sometimes it is letting go" I finished for him, watching him nod his head. I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see me cry, but a tear slipped out anyway, and I felt his hand wipe it away. "You can see the boys, anytime you're in the neighborhood, and I'll send someone for my things in your apartment," I said not willing to open my eyes to look at him.

'Goodbye Monsieur Briefs, goodbye Madame Son," he left. I stood there for what seemed like hours keeping my eyes carefully shut.

"Pan," Trunks came to me, but still I didn't open my eyes. "Pan look at me," he said firmly taking hold of my chin, and raising my head so if I opened my eyes I would be looking straight at his.

"Please open your eyes to me Pan," he pleaded caressing my cheek with his fingers. I obliged, and opened my eyes to him, looking straight at his blue eyes. "Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."

I looked up at him questioningly, "what does that suppose to mean?" I asked feeling the shadow of a smile forming on my lips.

"I don't know, I read it somewhere," he shrugged earning a laugh from me, then we went into a long silence, and I suddenly felt awkward standing in front of my house, with Trunks still holding my jaw. And as if on cue he let go of me slowly.

"You read?" I asked trying to lift the sudden tension. He smiled nodding.

"I learned when I turned 20," he smiled walking with me up the front steps. I looked at him sideways.

"Why 20?" I asked.

"That's when I had to take over Capsule Corp.," he joked, making me smile wider. We talked till we couldn't find anything to talk about, and with Trunks and me it was a long, long time… Let us just say he left home around morning the next day, and no we didn't do anything.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Shhhh, Veggie, you'll wake your brother," I moaned desperately trying to quiet a wailing Vegeta Jr. "Please, please baby don't wake Goku, he barely got to sleep," I pleaded waking outside the room Goku slept in. No one was home so I couldn't get far from him.

"Look! Look toys!" I cried trying to distract my crying baby with some toys grandma had bought him. "Shhh, what do you want?" I asked becoming frustrated. "You're clean, you're fed, you're healthy…are you sleepy?" I asked praying to God I get an answer.

"He's provably is tired," someone said from behind me. I turned only to find Trunks enter the room, wearing business clothes. "Where's everyone?" he asked walking into the room, and reaching out for Vegeta Jr.

"They went to school, shopping, and work," I answered handing him Vegeta Jr. I went to check on Goku while Trunks tried to quiet Veggie successfully.

I found Goku wide-awake and playing with the figures hanging over his bed. Bending over I picked him up, and headed back to where I left Trunks with Veggie.

"He's quiet," I commented as I entered the room.

"Yeah," he held him up to me, reaching for Goku in my arms. I traded, looking straight at Veggie questioningly.

"How?" I asked amazed, looking over to Trunks, who was playing with a smiling Goku. Bouncing him up slowly with his knee.

"I dunno he just stopped crying when I made faces," he shrugged allowing a small blush to graze his cheeks.

I laughed sitting down with Veggie looking at me seeming amused about something. "What's so funny, pal?" I asked raising an eyebrow to him, earning a big smile. He still had tears on his cheeks; I wiped them away with a Kleenex tissue.

"The head of police called me at the office earlier today," Trunks commented still playing with Goku. I looked at him giving him my full attention. "He informed me that the female fugitive that had kidnapped you, and I was never found. They said they were going to give up on the search, since they don't believe she is in the country any longer."

"Her leader was sentenced with many murders, as well as his people, mostly young men and boys. They had only wanted you because you where having a baby boy, and he had admitted to wanting to take the child," Trunks was talking in monotone looking hard at Goku, who didn't know what was being said, and giggled either way. Veggie pulled on my hair.

"I had thought the men were just trying to scare us, that he just wanted money for our safe return, what if we hadn't done anything to get out, what would have happened to us?" I asked feeling a cold come around me, as I shivered in disgust. Veggie whimpered; Trunks looked up at me.

"It doesn't matter, it didn't happen, and we did get out. My bruises, and cuts healed up nicely, and you gave birth to two boys, instead of one. You are safe with your family, and you will never have to go through it ever again," he assured placing his hand over mine, and giving a firm squeeze before retrieving it, and commence playing with Goku.

"I hope I won't go through anything like that again, but I have the worse luck in the world," I laughed bitterly quietly looking at Veggie. "He loves to take showers," I changed the subject so suddenly Trunks looked at me questioningly. "Goku hates showers, and he loves to eat… they both have very healthy appetites," I held Veggie close to me; I wouldn't break down and cry for nothing. I wouldn't, that would be so not like me.

"You don't have the worse luck," Trunks smiled shaking his head. "Not entirely, anyway. You have many, many people that love you and would protect you," he smiled. "I have problems with that, not many people love me, and I don't have many real friends, because when they see me they see money or an arrogant bastard. And the friends I seem to make, I usually seem to mess it up."

"Goten is your friend, as well as my whole family," I told him seriously. I didn't know where Trunks and I stood, but we were friends. I looked down at Veggie, and realized he was falling asleep slowly, dozing in and out.

"I know and I don't understand that, I hurt you and I ruined Goten's wedding with Paris," he shook his head standing with Goku bouncing in his arms. "You and your family are just special I guess," he laughed making faces at Goku.

"Your family is weird too," I laughed pointing that out. "Your mom loves to have us at your house so much, she gave all my siblings a room of there own, as well as a room for my grandparents, and me," I stood slowly finally seeing Veggie asleep.

"My mom was lonely," Trunks admitted following as I took Veggie to his crib in my room. When I soundlessly laid him down, and stepped out the room Trunks had Goku dozing also.

"How you do that?" I asked. Goku never fell asleep after he woke up from a nap, unless he had a very big meal.

"I don't know," Trunks said softly, rocking Goku slightly. "Maybe it's the slow movements," he offered finally putting Goku to sleep.

I moved aside from my door, and let him in to lay Goku down in his own crib. When Trunks came out he smiled down at me. "They are both out till dinner," Trunks said happily.

"Good," I said relieved, not knowing what else to say, I stood facing Trunks quietly. It began to feel awkward, since neither of us wasn't doing pretty much of anything.

"Want to go eat out?" he finally said into the silence. I shook my head.

"I can't leave them here," I motioned to my bedroom. "Anyway, I can't leave the house all alone."

"Ah shit," he cursed brushing his hand through his locks. Just then Nanna walked in looking from me to Trunks suspiciously. "Ah, just who we needed," Trunks said delighted. "Please ma'am can you please look after the boys for us, for and hour or two?" he asked in the utmost polite voice. Nanna nodded, and turned to me.

Still talking to Trunks she said, "Take as long as you want outside the house, God only know Pan needs some more outdoors these days, look at how pale she's gotten." Trunks simply agreed as I glared at him.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**1 Hour Later**

"Have you called my house to check on the boys?" I asked for the fourth time wanting to check on the boys myself.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Your nanna said everyone is home now, and that the boys have woken up, and were eating their dinner," Trunks repeated himself. We had eaten at a very good hamburger place near a huge park, where we sat now.

"Sorry, I just never left them alone with anyone, but me," I sighed dropping back on the grass and stretching. Trunks sat next to me, watching me. "What are you looking at?" I asked letting him know I noticed his watching eye.

He stared back at me without embarrassment, "Just thinking… Pan if I asked you to go out with me on a date, would you say yes?" he asked finally looking timid, smaller some how.

"Aren't we on a date right now?" I asked trying to pretend I didn't know what he was asking.

"You know what I mean," he stated watching for any signs of change in my face.

"I know," I sighed staring back at his hopeful eyes, "I would say yes, only if you promised me that you won't hurt me."

"Pan, I swear I will never hurt you deliberately. I won't fuck up again, I won't make you cry, I won't I promise," he said truthfully, still staring at me.

"Then I would say yes," I smiled wilder than I have in a few months. Trunks leaned over and hugged me tightly, murmuring thanks, and more thanks.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Author Notes:**

Sorry all I want in Mexico and couldn't finish it quicker. Please Review and give me some ideas, so I can't write the next chapter before I enter school again. **Review Review**


	17. LEMON!

**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 17**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Today was fun Trunks," I smiled looking up at Trunks. We had been going out for three months now, and everything was going better than ever.

I met Bra at last, she is a beautiful young lady who strives to make what she loves better. I admire her even though; she had also been in the last plan with Trunks. Vegeta was a major grump, but I think he likes me. He only told me he thought his son was a complete idiot for doing what he did to me.

"Can I come up, and see the boys before I go," Trunks asked holding the door before I closed it. I opened the door wide, nodding my head; I hadn't wanted him to leave either.

"Sure, come in," I let him close the door for me, and stood there waiting for me. "They're provably asleep already, but come on you can see them."

We walked up the stairs towards my room, finding a piece of paper on my door.

PAN THE BOYS ARE IN THE INFIRMARY NEAR MY ROOM.

NANNA

"They're on the other side of the house," I groaned turning to Trunks. He bent down, and caught my lips in a searing kiss. I froze not responding, but neither pulling away. Trunks began to pull away since I hadn't been kissing him back, but I subconsciously circled my arms around his neck, and pulled him back.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He moved us away from my bedroom, and down the hall, still holding the heated embrace. I wanted him, needed him so much I couldn't believe the intensity. It frightened me to realize I wanted him so much, but I wanted to relieve that need.

I groaned louder as his tongue caress my lower lip, asking for access into my mouth. I granted it opening my mouth and battling with his. His hand around my waist went lower, cupping my buttocks, grounding them, and squeezing once in a while.

He slammed my back against a door, going lower with his arms grasping my thighs, and lifting me. I circled my legs around his waist having Trunks push me deeper against the door crushing me with his body, and the door. I could now feel him hard and beyond ready against his pants, begging to be inside me.

I raised my hips, grounding them against him, earning a groan from deep inside his throat. He pulled away from our kiss, and started kissing lower to my neck.

"If you keep doing that, I'll take you out here in this hallway," he warned huskily kissing my neck, with butterfly kisses. I ached my back pulling away one arm from around his neck, and looking for the doorknob.

I finally found it just a little to the left of my body. I turned the knob, and the door swung open with our weight against it. He stumbled in; closing the door behind us, turning the lock. We were now alone, in Trunks' bedroom in my house isolated from everyone else with me in his arms being carried to the huge bed.

His room was the farthest from everyone, because he when he first was asked where he wanted his room, many years ago he asked to be the farthest away from everyone because it was like his sanctuary away from home.

Trunks stopped as his knees touched the side of the bed. Sitting me down, he pushed me to the middle of the mattress, and crawled over me. I looked up at his peaceful face looking down at me, and fell in love all over and over again, it scared me, but I smiled as he lowered down, and kissing me full on the lips.

The kiss was innocent, and long. His hand went from my shoulders grazing my breast all the way down to the edge of the midnight blue dress I had been wearing for the night. I felt him pull my dress over my waist and even higher until we had to break the kiss, so he could pull it off completely. I lay underneath him in my undergarments, which he pulled off also right after the dress.

I attempted to cover my nakedness from embarrassment as I saw his eyes look at me, closely, almost trying to memorized every detail of my body. He frowned at me in disapproval, he had realized I'd been trying to covered my full breast with my arms, and when I looked away from him feeling my face redden, his suspicions of me trying to hide from him were proven.

"No," he said simply pulling my arms away from my breast and over my head, holding me there. "Don't ever hide yourself from me, tonight you'll be mine, as the next, and so on, you won't need to hide anything from me, ever," he told me when I tuned my face to look at him. He was so strong, and so serious I couldn't help falling more in love with him, than I already was. I realized I would never be able to leave this man.

"Gods what have you done to me," I asked him before his lips were upon my own again, and one of his hands was fumbling with my full breast. I felt his chest vibrate as if he was chuckling from my previous question. His hand hadn't let go of my wrists over my head, so I felt vulnerable as his other hand moved lower down my stomach, to my most secret place; passing over it purposely, to tease. I heard myself moan, and arch my back to him. The pit of my stomach was twisting with an unknown feeling and my whole body temperature was rising higher and higher.

His lips parted, and his moist tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for access. Immediately my mouth opened, and his tongue tasted every part of my mouth, before he battled with my own tongue, and made the kiss even deeper. I moaned into the kiss louder causing him to pull away a little, making me whimper, he smirked down at me. He captured my lips again, but this time more hungrily, almost desperately.

His teasing hand had finally given into temptation, and reached my flower. I felt my face become burning hot, as his hand touched the most sacred place on my body. I moaned loudly, as one of his manly fingers entered me, while the rest of his hand massaged my bulb. I felt him release one of my wrists, and intertwine his fingers through my other hand. My free hand instantly flew to his hair, pulling and tugging.

His intruding finger moved slowly, making my back arch even higher. He had begun to kiss down my neck, when I had released him from our deep kiss. He began to nip, at my delicate skin leading small red bite marks on my skin. Going lower, he reached my breast and took one nipple in his mouth sucking, and nipping lightly. He was going to be the end of me, all his pleasurable caresses where too overwhelming.

I was near climaxing when he removed his hand from its forbidden position, and finished with my second nipple. He climbed back up my body, and looked down at me, arrogantly, before his face turned serious once again.

"Are you sure you want this? After this I can't ever allow you to leave my side," he warned me wanting to be sure I loved him, without asking me straight forward. I smiled at him, he wasn't much into emotion, and here he was asking me if I loved him. I let out a small cry as I circled my long legs around his waist, bringing my free hand around his neck pulling me up to his ear.

"I trust you. I know you would never hurt me intentionally, I believe your promise to me; I do want to be with you forever because… I love you," I whimpered holding him tightly ashamed of my tears. Why was I crying, I shouldn't be crying. He brought me back down, and kissed my tears away. Smiling at me lovingly, nodding his understanding. He positioned himself over me, and in one quick movement of his hips, he was inside me; at the same time he also caught my lips with his. After a whole year and so many more months we were together again.

The pleasure as he moved within my body was remarkable or better than I remember; it is unexplainable. I moaned into his kiss, and clenched my hand in his tighter, thrusting my waist up to meet his. He groaned and released my lips, going to my neck, and nipping my soft, hot skin. Still thrusting into me slowly at first, before speeding it up, and pounding into me while I held on. Screaming my pleasure, and his name.

"Pan," he groaned out trying to get my attention as he removed his hot mouth from my neck, and looked down at me never stopping his fast, and hard thrusts. I opened my eyes to look at him, but closed them quickly, as I felt all the pleasure building up. "Look at me," he demanded in a load groan. I tried to open my eyes, this time successful. He was looking at me with passion filled eyes, and with love. I stared back at him, and saw every emotion that passed through his features, every time we came a step closer to release.

We came together hours later, when the sun was barely coming out into the sky. He fell on my side, so he wouldn't crush me with his weight. He pulled out of me slowly, and pulled my naked, and sweaty body toward him. I fell asleep with my back to his chest hearing him whisper sweet things into my ear. I fell asleep in my man's arms.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Pan, I have to go to work. I'll come back later today, alright?" someone whispered next to my cheek, kissing my lightly.

"Don't go to work, today," I groaned opening my eyes, finding Trunks already all dressed and ready. "Call in sick," I suggested not wanting him to go. He chuckled shaking his head.

"I can't, my mother called a few minutes ago and said to hurry my ass to my office," he smiled sitting down on the bed. I was still naked, but my buttocks was covered by the sheet, and my breast were facing down, as I lay on my tummy.

"Ok, come back soon, then," I gave up looking up at him. He smiled and bent over kissing my cheek, then my mouth. Then he turned me around, with my breast visible still kissing me; opening my mouth and exploring every bit of it. I kissed back circling my arms around his neck, smiling to myself since I knew now he really, really didn't want to go.

"Ah, Trunks," I giggled feeling his hand go lower and lower down my body, downwards one destination. He 'mmmm' in acknowledgement. "Weren't you going to go to the office?" I asked moaning as I felt his hand just hovering over my most private places.

"Fuck," he said with feeling slowly pulling away, watching me with a lot of need. "I'll come back as soon, as I can," he said determine, kissing me one last time, before leaving the room.

I lay there for a few minutes after, not really wanting to get up, but forcing myself to. I covered my body with the bed sheets, and looked for all my clothes. I dressed slowly, I think still a little dazed from the events last night to the morning.

Running back to my room, I took a quick shower and dressed in baggy pants, and shirt. I felt all loved and fuzzy on the inside, and my mood was very, very happy. I walked downstairs, finding everything weird. There was no noise from my brothers, no noise from the kitchen, no one in the kitchen, the kitchen door wide open, and there was still food, and the table, and cooking.

I walked around the house wondering where everyone went, and laughed at myself when I realized I haven't checked the big library at the end of the house. I left the food, cooking since it wasn't done yet.

As I walked closer to the door, I heard sounds from the inside. Then my baby started crying, and a woman laughed cruelly. I pushed the doors, forcefully open looking around searching for my baby, but to my shock they were all their, my grandparents, uncle, brothers, sons, everyone, and then some other people. My family was all tied up, in chairs, or to something else.

Everyone turned to me, and I found one person I knew well of the people extra, Marron Chestnut…

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

AUTHOR NOTES:

Wut you think? Review, please.


	18. Numb

**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 18**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**NORMAL "POV"**

Trunks walked out of his bedroom, trying to shake off the need, Pan had left him with. He smiled a he smelled the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He walked quietly to the garage room, passing the library, slowly. He didn't want anyone to know he spent the night.

"Goten Son," someone giggled in a high-pitched sound. "Where is Pan, she has to be somewhere in the mansion, why don't you just tell me where she is?"

"Pan's not here, I've told you the truth for the millionth time," a slap followed Goten's response, and small whimpers sounded within the room. "I guess you don't want to know the truth." Another slap.

Trunks stepped away from the door, walking to the nearest house phone, and trying to dial the police, but to no avail. The lines were dead.

A loud scream came from the inside of the room. One of the babies was crying, and someone was hit again. Trunks without second thought pushed the door open, looking around the room, finding everyone, and other people crowding the library. A young woman, with blond hair, and blue eyes, had a hand on Goku Jr's stomach.

"Get away from my son," Trunks growled warningly, stepping in the room, and going to where Goku Jr. was. The woman stepped back, smirking signaling two huge men to put a stop him. Trunks turned to where everyone else sat tied, and some beat.

Goku lay on the carpet, trying to struggle against a man holding him down. Goten smirked up at Trunks, but not like he was happy, his face was pink and purple. Chichi was tied to a chair, and had a gag securely in her mouth, preventing her from saying anything; she was turning green in anger, and getting sick as she watched them hurt her family.

Trunks turned back to the two guys, surrounding him.

"Take him, somewhere else when you get him under control," the woman ordered snapping her fingers. The men attacked, Trunks moving them away from the children ready to fight.

"Trunks! Behind you!" Goten called too late. Trunks turned only to watch one of the intruding me, raised a gun with a silencer, and fired to Trunks' chest; making a small whole through his chest out the back.

"Trunks!!" Trunks heard many voices scream, before he couldn't hear anything at all, and he fell to the floor face down. He was still conscious and aware of the immense coursing through his body. The man that had shot him, walked so he could see him above him.

Pointing the gun to Trunks head, the man smirked ready to pull the trigger. Trunks stared at the end of the gun, not believing his luck; he had Pan back, and his children, and now he was going to leave them all?

Something moved from the side, and as he watch the trigger being pulled slowly something tackled into the man with the gun, and moved the shot away from Trunks' head, just to the side of it.

"Stupid brat," the man growled throwing one of Pan's older brothers to the ground. "Tie him up good this time, and take this piece of shit outside somewhere to die. I was going to give him a quick death, but seems his own friends want him to die slowly," the man ordered. Trunks moved his head to the side as he saw who had helped him be tide up tightly.

He mouth 'thank you,' coughing up some blood. Pan's siblings all watched as he was taken away some cried, and others just watched remembering their time back home, in LA.

"Darn, he left a pretty big stain in your carpet," Marron faked her regret. "That was really brave of you… What's your name again? Johnny?" she asked smiling down cynically at the boy of 15. He stared at her with disgust.

"Why are you still looking for my sister?" Johnny asked. "She didn't do anything to you."

"She made me kill the man in my life, my true love," Marron said fiercely.

"She didn't make you kill, anybody. You pulled the trigger," he retorted with as much hatred he could muster.

"Gag him, now!" Marron screamed making her face turn colors.

"You don't want to listen to the truth, you crazy bit-" the gag being forced into his mouth, and tapped there cut him off.

"Now, so these are Pan's sons?" she asked looking at the two babies. "They are adorable, poor little things having a mother like Pan," she talked to herself, pinching Veggie, making him cry out.

She laughed cruelly once more, stepping away from the infants. Just then Pan pushed the doors open forcefully, looking around the room. Everyone turned and she realized what was happening as her eyes laid on Marron's, and they stared at each other.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Pan's "POV"**

I looked at Marron, and felt all the hatred I felt for her come back, 10 folds. She killed my best friend; she killed him, for a stupid reason. She took his life unfairly; he was still young he could have done so much.

"What are you doing here, Marron," I asked looking where all the men in the room stood, they were surrounding me. 'Shit' I thought with feeling. Goten was tied up, Trunks provably left, Grandpa, and everyone was also tied up.

"I'm here to end our rivalry, Pan," she said crazily, laughing like a mad woman.

"Rivals?" I laughed. "I was never your rival. I would never kill someone unfairly, or prostitute myself, or try to fuck up anyone's life. So u see we aren't equals to be considered rivals," I snarled at her hating her more and more as I looked at her.

"So you're better than me, is that it?" she asked looking at me confused?

"I'm a way better person, yes," I smirked watching as she shook with anger.

"Well at least I have men to fuck…" she raised her arms showing all the men in the room I didn't know. "You don't have anyone anymore, I took care of that a few minutes ago," she smirked, and then smiled wider and wider, until she laughed that creepy laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, what did what we were talking about have anything to do with fucking someone.

"Trunks Briefs, the father of your two beautiful boys, he died today… Sorry you just missed him," she said proud of herself. I froze looking to where she pointed to the floor, to the far side of the room. Blood coated some of the wall and most of the floor.

I screamed feeling tears fill my eyes, instantly feeling my heart falling lost, and breaking into a million pieces. I just saw him no longer than 30 minutes ago, he was awake, and kissing me, he can't just be gone. This wasn't happening. No! It couldn't be happening.

I screamed again another pain filled scream, feeling my stomach give a tug of pain, fear, anger so great everything hurt, until I felt numb all around. My cheeks were wet with my rolling tears, my eyes where closed remembering Trunks, and my hands were in fist so tight blood ran slowly, my nails had pierced my skin.

"PAN!" I opened my eyes, just in time to realize one of Marron's guys was charging at me. I moved out of his way, to the side a little able to hit him in a sensitive spot on the neck, knocking him out, or killing him instantly. I don't know I was so angry.

I charged at Marron, catching her off-guard, and ramming her with my elbow to the center of her chest. She had a gun, which I took, away and pointed to her head. I was in a rage, and she looked up at me still looking cocky.

"You won't do it, Pan," she said confidently looking at someone behind me. I turned hitting another man with the gun, to his neck. Again I don't know if he was still alive. I turned back to Marron, picking her up by her hair, and yanking her hard to her feet. She stood still trying to catch her breath from the attack I gave her. I turned to the rest of the room, and stared at all the men.

"If you move I will shoot you…" I said in a careful voice, feeling my eyes turn cold and distant. They saw the truth in my eyes and nodded their understanding. "Throw all your weapons to me, and move away to that small door near the book shelves."

They all followed orders, perfectly. "Good, open the door, and get in," I said in that careful, distant voice. They all walked in. "Marron I want you to do the same, and close the door behind you."

"NO," she said simply crossing her arms. I pointed my gun into her back.

"Do as I say, NOW!" I said pushing her forwards making her fall to the ground.

"NO, Bitch I came here to settle a score with you," she screamed turning around, and freezing as she saw my eyes.

"Consider it settled," I said pointing the gun to her arm, but she turned and as I shot the gun, it hit her on her lower back, making her collapse and scream in pain.

I dropped the gun, hurrying to the door where the men went through and closing it tightly shut. It was the basement, no way out of there.

I stared down at Marron's twitching body. I fell to my knees, watching what I had done to her, to another human being. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see any more. Everything happened so fast, and now she was on the floor because I had wanted her to die, to leave me alone, and to have revenge.

I cried loud sobs, remembering Trunks. He couldn't be dead, my eyes opened. I looked at where his blood lay. They had dragged him out of the library; I could now see the blood trail. I stood, realizing for the first time I couldn't hear anyone. They were looking at me with wide eyes, saying something. I knew they were saying something because their lips where moving fast.

"Pan! Pan, please Pan come untie us. Trunks isn't dead, you have to hurry, Trunks isn't dead," 'Trunks isn't dead," that's the only thing I could make out Trunks wasn't dead. I stood quickly from where I kneeled, and ran to Johnny, who was moving the most frantic, with eyes wide, and knowing eyes. I tore the tape holding the gag, and pulled it out, untying him as he walked quickly.

"Trunks isn't dead, they took him out of this room, 'to let him die slowly' but he isn't dead yet," he said this over and over untying himself when I got him arms free.

I untied Goten next, and ran out of the room, followed by Johnny. We followed the trail all the way to the kitchen, which was on the other side of the house, and found Trunks on the floor trying to crawl back into the hallway. He had been taken outside through the kitchen door, and into the middle of the huge back yard, and he had crawled back trying to get back into the library.

"Trunks!" I said relieved he wasn't dead, going to his side. He looked at me, and slumped to the floor exhausted. "Everything's okay, Trunks. Please don't die, on me, don't leave me, or the boys. Trunks look at me," I cried panicking as he looked up at the ceiling. Blood started coming out of his mouth, as he tried to sound out words.

"P..P..Pan, I lov, love you. I'm sorry… if I don't... make it," he coughed up more blood, smiling sadly up at me. I shook my head feeling the tear just keep coming, he couldn't die he just couldn't. I would miss his face, his voice, his jokes, his body, his hugs, him, I would miss him too much, to just let go.

"Call the ambulance," I screamed, feeling my stomach hurt from all the sadness, and emptiness this was giving me. "Trunks don't go, please don't go, I need you here, please don't die."

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

AUTHOR NOTES:

Will Trunks die? Will Marron die?

Hope you like that chapter, cause I'm going to finish the story soon!

Review!


	19. ThE eNd

**A Broken Life, A Broken Family**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 19**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I sat on a chair in the England Hospital, the best in the country. Where I had first awoken in the country.

The doctors didn't give me much information, but that he was in critical condition, had lost a lot of blood, and had internal bleeding. They couldn't decide whether he would live or die, it all depended on how strong Trunks was.

The police had held me in the police station for about two hours, just asking questions about what exactly happen, that cause one man to die, two shot, and one who had a neck fracture. I had killed the man I had hit with the gun.

Marron was still alive. She wasn't in critical condition though, but I think she would have preferred it. She is paralyzed from the waist down, and won't be able to walk, ever. Now there was something she could blame me for. She would be sent to prison without trial… that's how powerful my family is.

"It has been 5 hours, why haven't they come out to tell us more news?" I asked Goten who was sitting next to me, with an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Panny, he'll pull trough," Goten squeezed my shoulder, before standing and going around to everyone that was also in the waiting room with me, he asked if anyone wanted anything from the cafeteria.

"Do you want to go with me to the cafeteria, Panny?" he asked coming back to me, I shook my head. "You want anything?" he asked worried. I shook my head again.

Goten nodded about to leave, but Bra sprang up from her seat, "I'll help you bring everything," she walked out of the waiting rooms with him.

Vegeta stood leaning against the wall nearest to the window, overlooking the park across the hospital. He had came in with a hysterical, Bulma. Bulma sat next to him, after she had pulled over a chair. Chichi sat quietly, next to Goku who had a consoling arm around her shoulders. He was looking straight at me, catching me staring, and smiled.

My second oldest sister was busy with Veggie, who was pulling on her hair, not realizing what had happened or what was happening. Goku was the same in my brother Johnny's arms. Nanna held a dozing Goken in her arms. I hadn't spent much time with him, after I came over to England, and with all the drama. I smiled at him. He was lucky my mother came that day, since I had planned to leave, and I don't even want to think about what could have happened to him.

My father. I never checked up on him or anything. Maybe he was already out, and found my mother at our house… I don't know but I'll check into it.

My entire younger brother watched the television the nurse had turned on to Cartoon Network. I looked from one to the next, and smiled as I realized they would all survive, all go to college; all live a long healthy, happy life.

"Family of Mr. Trunks Briefs?" I snapped out of my train of thought turning to the male doctor, reading the name off a clipboard. I stood, getting closer, but Bulma was the one that answered.

"We're all here," she said also standing, taking Vegeta's hand and coming closer to the doctor.

"Mr. Trunks came through alright, he might not wake in a few day, but he's out of the real danger," the doctor, I noticed whose name tag red Chad, explained. He looked around at everyone with honey brown eyes. "People may start to visit him tomorrow, but tonight it's a smart idea if you all go home."

We all sighed in relief; I felt my stomach unknot slowly as I watched Chad walk away from us. Every smiled at last, and I sat down feeling better than I've had, it seemed in a long while, but in reality it was only a few hours.

"Come Pan, lets go home. Goten will stay, and call us if anything changes," Goku said, taking a hold of my upper arm. I nodded standing and going over to Johnny, and my sister Linah. I reached out for Goku Jr. and Veggie who came happily, children always know who's their mother. Hugging them to me, I walked with Goku, Nanna, Chichi, and my brothers out of the hospital, wishing Goten, and Bra who were staying goodnight, and Vegeta and Bulma, who left to their own home.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I was shaken awake enthusiastically by Johnny who looked anxious shaking my vigorously.

"What? What?" I asked alarmed looking around to check on the boy, but finding them safe in their cribs. "What's wrong?" I asked looking back to Johnny.

"Trunks woke up, and he doesn't want to see anyone, but you. He won't believe anyone that's telling him you're all right. He wants to see you for himself," he said out of breath, obviously he had ran up the stairs. I stood up from my bed, without another word, and put some clothes on. Johnny had went downstairs to tell Nanna I was up, and coming down with the boys.

As I barely finished dressing, Nanna rushed in, "no, no, no, don't wake the boys. You go, leave them to me, they'll be fine," she assured. I nodded my head, giving her million thanks, before running down, and out the door where a driver waited for me, ready.

I arrived at the hospital in record time, running straight in without waiting for the elevators, and taking the emergency stairs. I ran to the waiting rooms I had been in yesterday, and found Goten sitting closely with Bra, they seemed to be in an interesting conversation.

"What room is Trunks in?" I asked, knowing full well I interrupted their, thing, but I needed to see Trunks awake.

"Pan!" Goten, and Bra both said in unison surprised. They both turned red 'for some reason,' as I looked from one to the other, "he's in room 613, down that hall," Goten finally answered trying unsuccessfully to control his face. I was off once again.

I stopped in front of the door, clearly hearing arguing coming from the inside. "I won't eat anything until I know the truth about Pan, or she's in here with me," I heard Trunks growl, and the nurse try to argue.

"Leave the food, nurse. I'll feed this big baby," I said as I opened the door and entered the room. Trunks looked at me, from the bed, and broke out into a huge smile, I smiled equally back. The nurse walked out saying, 'good luck,' I laughed walking over to Trunks. I sat in the seat next to him, trying not to get too close, because I might hurt him or something.

""Come up here," he patted the bed beside him. I shook my head, looking serious now, "come on, you won't hurt me, I promise."

"Okay, but I'm sorry if I do," I said shakily, lifting myself slowly onto the bed. Once I was on comfortably he circled his arms around me and held me close hugging me close to his side. I circled my arms loosely around his waist making sure I was as far away from the wound as possible.

"I missed you," he whispered into my hair, smelling in my scent, and bending just a little capturing my lips. I tilted my head up so he won't have to move, and kissed him back, having missed him also. "How is everyone else, at your house?" he asked still holding on to me. I didn't want to let go either.

"Everyone's fine, Johnny has a few bruises, Goku has bruises on his back, Goku Jr. has scratch marks on his stomach, Veggie has one nasty bruise, and you seen Goten," I said seriously, feeling his hold on me tighten.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, expecting only the truth from me. No they hadn't done anything to me, I had taken one man's life, a woman's ability to walk, and I was told last night the other man couldn't hear from one ear. I must have hit to close to the ear, and popped his earlobe.

"No," I said softly holding him a little tighter, and just sitting there with him. He didn't ask anymore realizing I didn't want to talk about it no more, and letting it go. "They didn't hurt me, I hurt them."

"It was all self defense Pan, anything you might have done was in self defense, and saved your whole family's life, don't hate yourself for doing it," he said softly kissing my forehead. I stayed quiet, as did he. We just enjoyed each other's company.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**1 Year Later**

I was June 13, my birthday! I turned 20. Trunks and I have been together happily, and the boys are both a year old, now. I found out about my dad a few months back, and like I expected he wasn't in jail anymore. I asked Elijah to check out where I used to live, and he called back, that again I was right. My dad had gotten back to my mom, and they were living there.

To my relief Elijah also told me, no new child has been born from my parents. I told my grandma, and grandpa about where my parent where, and they shook their heads sadly. They couldn't break the whole family, by trying to help their children that didn't want to be helped. And I still don't know if my father would come looking for me if he found out where we lived now.

Marron, and all her male comrades were sent away for many years. The men were all wanted criminals, who had killed and allowed themselves to be captured because there was a chance I would have killed one or tow if they attacked. I was lucky they didn't get those ideas when it all happened.

I opened my eyes from the comfortable sleep, and looked behind me. Trunks' face rested lightly on my shoulder blade, and his pillow. He was soundly asleep, still holding me around the waist possessively

I snuggled closer, feeling him wake, and give a firm squeeze on my hip. I smiled secretly as his lips kissed my shoulder, all the way up to my cheek, where he tried to lean over to my lips. I laughed purposely turning my head away, hearing him growl.

"Tight ass, birthday girl," he chuckled nipping my neck lightly. I turned to look up at him, and found him smirking down at me before taking my lips, and exploring every inch of my mouth.

"I'm not a tight ass," I moaned turning in his grasp. He chuckle moving on top of me, lying between my legs, with his head on my chest. We were both only wearing undergarments.

"Of course not," he kissed me before rolling off, and getting off of the bed. "But we can't do the dirty right now."

"Why?!" I asked disappointed.

"Because we have to meet everyone, or they'll come up looking for you," he looked back at me, smiling in remembrance.

"Wouldn't want what happen in Valentines to happen again would we," I laughed remembering that morning having Goten burst into the room passing out cards from the mail.

"Exactly," Trunks smiled going into our huge shower. I smiled evilly slipping out of the bed, and closing the door behind me as I entered the bathroom also…

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone screamed as I walked into the Briefs' home, at around 5:00pm that same day. Everyone was there, even my friends from LA who made comments everywhere about me being 'hot.' Trunks glared a little but got over it as my surprise party went on.

Goku Jr., and Veggie who were both walking, and running, played with my younger brothers, and Goken who was two, turning three in a few months.

I sat down on the big couch in the Brief's family room, and was joined by Trunks who intertwined our fingers, as we looked blissfully at our family.

Goku was talking to Vegeta, who was trying to glare his way out of the conversation. Chichi, and Bulma were happily exchanging gossip. Goten and Bra seemed comfortable holding hands as they talked in shushed whispers in each other's ears. They've been dating for a few months now. Nanna laughed as my sister Linah and Johnny put on a show for her entertainment. Everyone else was running around making the best out of everything.

"Attention!" Trunks brought the attention of the whole room to him. He stood and looked around the room. When he was sure everyone was listening, he turned back to me, and dropped to one knee. "Panny, I wanted to ask you this for the longest time, but never found a good opportunity when everyone you and I love are in the same room all at once. And today is the best opportunity," he pause taking out a small lace covered black box. I stared at him in disbelief, but when he opened the box my eyes bulged as I laid eyes on the engagement ring.

"Pan Son will you give me the honors of being your husband, in the eyes of the world, and God?" he asked me looking up at me eyes. I felt my eyes water, and finally after a fight my rears streamed down my face, and I nodded, YES!

He took out the engagement ring, and slipped in my finger, pulling me up with him, and kissing me his gratitude. I circled my arms around him and kissed back, loving the idea of being his wife, and having a proper family. Everyone applaud, watching as I jumped with glee once Trunks and I let go of each other. Then the party continued, and every one there had fun, especially me.

I love how my family turned out. I love how my friends remembered me. I love how I feel loved. I love how I'm safe. And I especially love how I love Trunks, and the way he loves me back… I WAS GETTING MARRIED IN A FEW MONTHS!

**THE END!**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I think I'll just leave it like that, and make a sequel soon in the future. Review soon, and tell me what u think.


End file.
